The Distance
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Awan gelap yang hari sebelumnya menyelimuti konoha akhirnya berarak pergi. Dan pagi ini langit tampak bersih tanpa awan. Aroma tanah basah menguar di udara yang sejuk. Suara kicauan burung terdengar di kejauhan. Hari yang cerah pasca badai seperti ini biasanya adalah salah satu hari favoritku. Namun kali ini, aku merasa cuaca yang begitu cerah seakan mengejekku./Sai-Ino/AU
1. Bab 1 : Awal

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : AU, timeskip, gak jelas.. =_='**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Sewaktu usiaku dua belas tahun, aku menjalani masa-masa yang paling rumit seumur hidupku. Kalian barangkali akan mengerutkan dahi dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada masa itu saat aku mengatakannya. Yang jelas, ada banyak hal yang terjadi, yang rasanya tidak akan pernah bisa kulupakan selama aku masih bernapas._

_Pernahkah kau merasakan—atau kalau belum, setidaknya memikirkannya—ketika orang yang paling berarti untukmu tiba-tiba menghilang dalam kehidupanmu? Sedih? Marah? Putus asa? Seakan air mata saja tidak akan pernah cukup untuk menyembuhkan lukamu dan menutupi lubang menganga yang ditinggalkan orang di dalam hati dan hidupmu? Atau bahkan… kau sudah tidak melihat masa depan lagi di depanmu?_

_Orang yang lebih bijak mungkin akan menjawab bahwa semua itu sudah digariskan, dan kita hanya perlu berbesar hati untuk melepaskan, karena yang hidup pada akhirnya akan kembali kepada Sang Pencipta._

_Tapi apa yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang remaja tanggung yang masih labil sepertiku waktu itu? Ketabahan luar biasa menerima takdir? Kurasa tidak…_

_Dan kisahku dimulai dari sana._

_Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah mengenal orangtuaku, hanya hidup berdua saja dengan Oniisan—kakak laki-lakiku. Dia yang menjagaku, memberiku kasih sayang, melindungiku, mendukungku, menjadi tempatku bersandar sehingga aku tidak menyesali kehidupan kami sebagai seorang yatim piatu. Nii-san menjadi segala-galanya dalam hidupku; orangtua, sahabat dan tentu saja, seorang kakak. Bagiku, Nii-san adalah kehidupanku, segala-galanya bagiku._

_Namun semua itu seakan menghilang seketika, menguap lenyap seperti setitik air yang tersulut api tatkala itu semua terenggut dariku dengan kejam. Beberapa hari setelah ulang tahunku yang keduabelas, Nii-san meninggal karena sakit._

_Kalian mungkin sudah bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi padaku waktu itu, bukan?_

_Untuk sesaat rasanya waktu tiba-tiba berhenti berputar dan duniaku terasa kosong. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berdiri di sisi nisan batu itu, menangis sepanjang hari di sana. Tak kupedulikan bujukan orang-orang untuk pulang dan melanjutkan hidupku dengan normal._

_Normal? Tidak ada yang normal dengan ketiadaan Nii-san di sana—dan aku menjadi sangat marah ketika menyadari kenyataan itu. Marah pada diriku sendiri, marah pada Nii-san yang meninggalkanku, marah pada semua orang yang bersikap seakan tidak ada yang berubah, marah pada takdir, bahkan… marah pada Tuhan._

_Hidupku seperti kehilangan pegangan sejak saat itu. Aku melakukan apa saja untuk meluapkan amarahku dan melupakan segala sakit hati yang kurasakan; berkelahi, mencuri, merusak fasilitas umum, berbuat onar. Aku juga tidak lagi memedulikan pendidikanku saat itu. Membolos, melawan guru sampai akhirnya aku benar-benar kabur dari sekolah. Dalam sekejap, reputasi sebagai anak baik-baik pun rusak sudah. Tapi tak ada yang peduli dengan itu._

_Aku pun tak peduli. Tepatnya, aku tidak peduli lagi pada hidupku. Hingga suatu saat terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk mengakhiri saja hidupku yang sudah hilang kendali itu. Aku merasa tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk melanjutkan hidup seperti di neraka lebih jauh dari ini._

_Sampai aku bertemu dengannya…_

.

.

**THE DISTANCE**

**Bab 1 : Awal**

.

.

_**15 years later…**_

Wilayah Barat Konoha bisa dibilang merupakan tempat terindah yang bisa ditemukan di seluruh pelosok _Hi Country_. Dengan hutan hujan yang masih asli di dataran tinggi, udara yang masih terjaga kebersihannya, ditambah penduduknya yang belum terlalu padat, menjadikan tempat itu sebagai tempat yang paling nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Setidaknya itulah yang pasti dipikirkan orang-orang yang menyukai ketenangan, seperti aku.

Kedua mataku terpejam, meresapi suara kicauan burung terdengar lamat-lamat di kejauhan, berbaur dengan suara gemerisik pepohonan yang tertiup angin. Kurasakan angin sepoi itu juga menyapu kulitku yang terbuka, menyapu rambutku yang terjatuh ke kening. Angin yang sama yang juga membawa aroma alam yang menyejukkan, bersih dari polusi.

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghirup udara sejuk pegunungan sebanyak mungkin untuk memanja paru-paruku yang sudah terlalu sering tercemari polusi ini. Dan saat aku membuka mataku, mataku langsung dihadapkan pada pemandangan indah danau terbuka di depan sana. Sekelompok bangau terbang rendah, menimbulkan riak-riak kecil di atas air yang berwarna biru kehijauan itu. Sebelum akhirnya mereka mendarat di tepi danau yang dipenuhi oleh ilalang.

Aku sungguh tak bisa menahan senyumku menikmati pemandangan indah seperti ini. Sempurna.

Seorang wanita muda berambut indigo panjang terlihat sedang berdiri di dermaga, sepertinya juga sedang menikmati pemandangan seperti yang kulakukan saat ini. Hanya saja ia tidak sendirian, melainkan bersama seorang pria muda berambut gelap dengan _sunglasses _menutupi matanya. Keduanya tampak asyik bercakap. Wanita itu kemudian berbalik, ia sudah melihatku, lalu melambaikan tangan. Dan aku tersenyum tipis dan balas melambai padanya.

Di sisi lain, aku juga bisa melihat beberapa orang petugas pemindahan barang sedang sibuk mengangkuti barang-barang dari sebuah mobil boks yang terparkir di halaman ke dalam rumah. Beberapa unit mobil lain terparkir pula di sana.

"Kau menyukainya, Sai?"

Aku menoleh dan tersenyum pada sang pemilik suara. Seorang pria muda berambut kuning yang sedang berdiri di pintu geser yang terbuat dari kaca dengan kedua tangan tenggelam dalam saku celananya. Wajahnya yang kecokelatan terbakar matahari tersenyum lebar sebagai balasan. Namikaze Naruto, nama pria itu.

"Ya. Ini sempurna. Sampaikan terimakasihku pada _Otousan_ kalau dia sudah pulang dari luar negeri, ya," ujarku.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dan mengeluarkan tawa kecil. "Tidak usah sungkan begitu. Kau kan bagian dari keluarga Namikaze juga. Jadi sudah sewajarnya kan, _Oniisan_?"

Lagi-lagi aku tak bisa menahan senyum. Benar juga. Sejak tigabelas tahun yang lalu aku memang telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga Naruto. Tepatnya sejak Minato Namikaze, ayah Naruto, yang juga sahabat dari orangtua kandungku, mengadopsidan memberiku nama belakangnya.

Namikaze Sai. Itulah namaku sekarang.

"Ya. Kau benar, Naruto."

Aku sangat menyayangi keluarga adopsiku itu; Minato-_tousan_ yang bijaksana, Kushina-_kaasan_ yang meskipun amat cerewet tetapi sangat baik, dan terutama Naruto… _adikku, _yang paling banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamaku sejak ia kecil—Naruto lebih muda empat tahun dariku.

Meski begitu, kadangkala aku masih merasa sangat sungkan pada mereka. Seperti sekarang, saat _Otousan_ tiba-tiba saja memberiku rumah ini. Katanya, rumah ini dulunya adalah villa milik ayah dan ibuku sebelum mereka meninggal dalam kecelakaan waktu aku masih sangat kecil. Tapi tetap saja, kan? Terlebih mereka sudah merenovasinya sedemikian rupa sehingga menjadi rumah putih yang cantik seperti ini, persis seperti rumah putih yang pernah kulukis untuk pameran pertamaku dulu.

Kalau bisa, aku tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga Naruto lebih jauh dari itu. Maka aku memutuskan untuk meminta pada _Otousan_ untuk tidak mensubsidiku lagi setiap bulan sejak aku lulus kuliah, dan hidup dengan penghasilanku sebagai seniman lukis juga sebagai pengajar seni di sekolah.

"Kaasan sangat mencemaskanmu, tahu," kata Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah balkon tempatku berdiri sekarang, bersandar di pagar pembatasnya sambil menatapku. "Seharusnya kau mendengarnya mengoceh, _'Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau dia kesepian? Nanti siapa yang mengurusnya, memasakkan makanan bla bla bla…'. _Kami-sama… Dikiranya kau anak umur lima tahun!" Ia terkekeh beberapa saat, lalu menghela napas sambil melempar pandang berkeliling. "Tapi cukup beralasan juga sih, mengingat tempat ini agak… _terpencil._"

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini…" ujarku, ikut melempar pandang ke alam di sekeliling kami.

"Yeah.. Untung ada Kiba, Chouji dan Shikamaru yang ikut tinggal di sini. Jadi aku tidak terlalu khawatir." Naruto memandangku lagi.

"Hn…" desahku pelan.

Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji dan Nara Shikamaru adalah teman sekampusku semasa di universitas dan kami cukup akrab di klub. Kiba, sama sepertiku, adalah seniman. Dia tinggal di sini sementara untuk menyelesaikan lukisan-lukisannya untuk pameran nanti. Sependapat denganku, menurutnya tempat ini sangat sempurna untuk mendapatkan inspirasi. Sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji bekerja di kantor surat kabar lokal di desa. Aku mengajak mereka tinggal bersamaku karena mereka belum mendapat tempat tinggal tetap di sini. Yah, setidaknya mereka bisa menghemat biaya tempat tinggal dan untuk keperluan yang lain-lain, kami bisa patungan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

"Hn? Kenapa?" aku balik bertanya dengan kedua alis terangkat, agak heran melihat raut cemas di wajah adikku itu.

"Wajahmu pucat. Kau lelah? Sudah minum obatmu? Perjalanan tadi cukup jauh, kau sebaiknya istirahat dulu. Biar aku dan yang lain yang beres-ber—"

Aku tak bisa menahan kekehanku. "Kau mulai kedengaran seperti Kushina-basan, Naruto," kataku geli. "Aku baik-baik saja dan aku sudah minum obatku. Tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

Tapi sepasang mata biru langit itu tetap menatap khawatir ke arahku. "Minggu depan aku akan datang lagi. Kau harus kontrol ke dokter di kota."

"Aku bisa pergi sendiri, Naruto. Lagipula baru kemarin aku kontrol, kan?" kataku sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Naruto menghela napas, agaknya ia mengalah kali ini. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa Naruto akan menyeretku kembali pulang ke Ibu Kota. Sejujurnya aku memang agak lelah dan sedikit pusing tadi, barangkali karena perjalanan jauh. Tapi itu bukan masalah yang harus dibesar-besarkan, kan?

"Baiklah. Tapi aku akan tetap datang."

Aku tersenyum padanya, mengulurkan tanganku untuk menepuk lengannya yang terlapis jaket kulit. "Aku akan menunggumu kalau begitu."

"Sekarang aku benar-benar berharap kau tidak pindah kemari, supaya aku bisa menjagamu, _Oniisan._"

Aku memutar bola mataku, lalu meledak tertawa. Aku tidak berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menenangkan Naruto karena aku tahu itu tidak akan banyak berguna. Naruto akan tetap mencemaskanku seperti biasa. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah mengalihkan perhatiannya dariku.

"Mereka sepertinya juga menyukai tempat ini, ya?" Aku mengendikan kepala ke arah dua orang yang sedang bercengkerama akrab di dermaga di bawah sana.

Seperti yang sudah kuduga, ekspresi Naruto seketika berubah, seperti menahan jengkel. Ia lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah mereka. "Hoi, Hinata-chan! Shino! Ayo naik dan bantu kami di sini, jangan di sana saja!" teriaknya.

"Kau menyuruh mereka masuk hanya supaya mereka tidak berduaan terus," komentarku geli seraya memandang ke bawah. Hinata dan Shino sedang berjalan ke arah rumah.

"Tidak juga. Mereka berteman dekat sejak sekolah menengah dan Shino baru saja kembali dari Suna. Aku tidak akan menyalahkan Hinata-chan kalau dia ingin mengobrol banyak dengannya," kilah Naruto sambil mengangkat bahu. Tapi aku tahu ia sedikit gusar dengan kedekatan mereka—dan ia selalu gusar setiap kali ada laki-laki lain yang dekat dengan Hinata, termasuk Neji. Setidaknya dulu, saat Naruto belum tahu kalau Neji adalah kakak sepupu Hinata.

"Bukannya cemburu?" Aku memberinya pandangan menyelidik, lalu tersenyum melihat wajah Naruto sedikit memerah. Ia dan Hinata memang baru beberapa minggu belakangan ini menjadi sepasang kekasih, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka masih malu-malu.

"Tidak…" Naruto berkata agak ketus, lalu memalingkan wajah. Aku memandangnya geli. "Kau istirahatlah di dalam, Sai. Sudah mulai agak dingin di sini."

"Hn."

Kami kemudian masuk dan memulai acara beres-beres. Tentu saja aku juga ambil bagian, tidak memedulikan Naruto dan Hinata yang berkeras aku harus beristirahat. Mana bisa aku bersantai ongkang-ongkang kaki sementara yang lain sibuk, bukan?

Maka kami melewatkan waktu sepanjang siang berkutat membereskan barang-barang di dalam rumah dengan dibantu para petugas pindahan. Aku, sebagai pemilik tempat ini, mendapatkan kamar utama di lantai dua. Shikamaru dan Chouji akan berbagi kamar di lantai dasar, sementara Kiba mendapatkan kamarnya sendiri di lantai yang sama denganku, di dekat ruangan studio lukis, tempat aku dan Kiba menyimpan semua peralatan lukis kami, termasuk lukisan-lukisan jadi maupun setengah jadi yang sudah kami persiapkan untuk pameran nanti. Yang paling istimewa, studio kami itu memiliki balkon yang menghadap langsung ke danau.

Langit sudah hampir senja ketika rumah ini akhirnya sudah jauh lebih rapi. Ternyata rumah ini cukup luas kalau semua kotak-kotak barang sudah disingkirkan.

Kami bertujuh duduk mengelilingi meja rendah di ruang tengah, menikmati makan malam buatan Kushina-basan yang dibawa oleh Naruto dari rumah. Saking lelahnya—dan saking laparnya—kami semua melahap makanan lezat itu dengan barbarnya—kecuali Hinata yang tetap makan dengan anggun. Sikap yang diharapkan dari putri Hyuuga Hiashi, salah satu bangsawan Konoha—dan dalam sekejap meja itu bersih.

Tidak banyak yang kami lakukan setelah itu. Hanya duduk-duduk di beranda sambil menikmati teh hijau yang diseduh Hinata, berbincang santai, menonton Shino dan Shikamaru bermain shogi yang berakhir dengan kekalahan telak Shino.

"Omong-omong, kapan kau mulai mengajar?" tanya Naruto ketika Shikamaru dan Shino memulai babak kedua permainan shogi mereka. Rupanya Shino masih penasaran.

"Tiga hari lagi," sahutku, menyesap kembali teh hijauku yang sudah mulai dingin.

"Kurasa kau harus menyesuaikan diri lagi, kan?" kata Naruto, nyengir. "Sekarang yang kau ajar itu mahasiswa, bukan anak sekolahan lagi."

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Ya. Aku tahu."

"Hati-hati. Mereka biasanya lebih nekat," Naruto berkata, mata birunya yang memantulkan cahaya lampu berkilau nakal. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Siapa tahu ada gadis yang mengejarmu-ngejarmu nanti. Dosen muda yang tampan biasanya sering dijadikan incaran."

Alisku terangkat dan aku mulai tertawa.

"Aku serius!" seru Naruto, tertawa juga. "Kau kan termasuk dalam kategori 'tampan'. Kaachan juga sering bilang begitu kalau kami sudah membicarakanmu."

"Oh, _arigatou, _kalau begitu _Otouto,_" ucapku dengan nada geli.

"Mungkin kau butuh tips untuk menangani gadis-gadis yang kelewat agresif," celetuk Kiba yang rupanya menyimak obrolan mereka sejak tadi—Barangkali shogi terlalu membosankan untuk temanku yang agak hiperaktif itu. Akamaru, anjingnya, menyalak riang. "Kudengar Uchiha Sasuke juga mengajar di Universitas tempat kau mengajar. Kau harus minta tips darinya nanti."

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya memandang Kiba. "Cowok sok rival Sai di kampus dulu?"

"Yeah. Siapa lagi?" Kiba mengangkat bahunya, lalu kembali memandangku. "Kau tahu kan, Sai. Dia ahlinya dari dulu. Selalu bisa meloloskan diri dari kejaran gadis-gadis."

"Akan kupikirkan," sahutku sambil tersenyum. Aku memalingkan pandanganku ke arah danau. Bulan purnama membentuk bayangan bulat berwarna kuning di atas air yang gelap.

Uchiha Sasuke…

Yah, setidaknya ada seseorang yang kukenal di sana. Ah, aku jadi penasaran seperti apa dia sekarang setelah lima tahun tidak bertemu…?

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah mobil memasuki halaman dan seorang pria berambut cokelat panjang dengan mata yang identik dengan mata Hinata keluar. Hyuuga Neji, kakak sepupu Hinata yang juga teman baikku di sekolah menengah dulu. Ia datang untuk menjemput adiknya sepupunya, tentu saja. Naruto dan Shino juga tak bisa bermalam di sana karena besoknya harus bekerja.

"Hati-hati di jalan," kataku saat mengantar mereka bertiga ke halaman. "Pelan-pelan saja menyetirnya, Naruto," aku mengingatkan adikku.

"Aku tahu," sahut Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya. "Kau juga baik-baik di sini, Oniisan."

"Sai-niisan jaga diri baik-baik…" Hinata membungkuk singkat padaku sambil tersenyum manis.

"_Wakatta_. Terimakasih sudah datang, Hinata." Aku balas membungkuk, kemudian beralih pada Neji, mengangguk padanya juga. Kemudian pada Shino yang ikut mobil Naruto.

Mereka bertiga kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil. Hinata ikut kakaknya sementara Naruto dengan Shino menggunakan _jeep _Naruto. Suara gemeretak saat kerikil di halaman itu terlindas ban terdengar saat mobil itu bergerak beriringan perlahan meninggalkan halaman. Aku berdiri di sana, mengawasi sampai mereka menghilang di belokan, kemudian menghela napas seraya merapatkan jaketku.

Sejenak aku memejamkan mata, merasakan hembusan angin malam yang membelai rambut kelam dari keningku, dan suara alam yang menentramkan; gemerisik dedaunan yang tertiup angin, kerikan jangkrik, suara burung hantu…

Aku tersenyum.

Aku punya perasaan kalau aku akan sangat mencintai tempat ini nantinya.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

_**Haha.. akhirnya bikin SaIno juga. Special thanks buat imouto-ku yang udah ngasih ide. Ini pengembangan dari fic gak jadi bikinannya, plotnya beda, tapi nuansanya mirip. Kenapa Sai-Ino, bukannya SasuSaku? Pingin sih SasuSaku, tapi kan fic SasuSaku udah banyak banget, gak seperti SaIno yang baru 21 biji. Takutnya nanti pada bosen. Rie_teuk (imoutoku) ngerequestnya SaiSaku, tapi… Aku rada bosen kalo Saku terus yang jadi chara utamanya *dilempar fans-nya Saku*. Dan berhubung ada Sasuke di sini, sepertinya akan ada komen, "Jadiin SasuSaku, ya! Awas kalo gak SasuSaku!" =_='**_

_**Maaf juga kalau ceritanya agak membingungkan. Ini kaya dibuat dua cerita gitu. Yang atas dan italic itu past dan yang di bawahnya yang present.**_

_**Dan maaf lagi kalo aneh. AU lagi, Au lagi. Bosen gak sih? Jadi keluarganya Naruto itu masih ada dan namanya jadi Namikaze, bukan Uzumaki. Dan Sai jadi anak adopsi mereka. Terus, umur mereka juga jadi kacau beliau.. =_=' Di present, Sai, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sakura, Neji 27 tahun; Naruto, Hinata, Shino 23 tahun; Ino 22 tahun. Banyak yang gak masuk juga.. *peluk2 Tenten, Lee, dkk* pusing juga kalo semuanya. Sakura juga bakal jadi minor minor teramat minor chara. Hehehe…**_

_**Okeh, begitu aja deh bacotannya. Kalo ada yang mau ditanyakan, sok mangga atuh via review… ^^**_

_**The last… jangan tanya kapan fic ini apdet. Hwehehehe… XD**_

_**Kabur dulu ah~**_


	2. Bab 2 : Pertemuan

_**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Warning : **AU, timeskip, boring, gak jelas.. =_='_

_**Catatan : **Nekat mengapdet di tengah krisis percaya diri yang lumayan parah =_='. Yang udah mereview chapter sebelumnya, makasih banget yah. Maaf, authornya lagi emo banget sekarang untuk membalas satu-satu…_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Aku masih ingat betul saat itu, seakan kejadiannya baru kemarin. Angin menderu kencang mengiringi hujan yang turun sangat deras. Orang-orang yang normal pastilah lebih memilih untuk berlindung di bawah naungan atap rumah yang aman dan hangat dalam badai seperti itu—tapi tidak dengan diriku yang malah memilih untuk berdiri di tepi jembatan yang sepi, sama sekali mengabaikan tubuhku yang sudah menggigil kedinginan._

_Aliran sungai di bawah sana terlihat amat deras. Airnya bergolak seakan-akan sedang diaduk oleh tangan besar tak kelihatan. Ada banyak batu-batu di bawahnya, bahkan aku bisa melihatnya dengan cukup jelas dari atas jembatan yang tingginya sekitar sepuluh meter dari air. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana rasanya kalau aku terjatuh ke sana? Apa batu-batu itu akan membuatku sakit? Atau malah langsung membunuhku tanpa aku harus menderita lebih lama sebelum tubuhku hanyut dalam aliran sungai yang deras? Entahlah…_

_Sungai itu tampak menggodaku, seakan memanggilku untuk segera terjun dan mengakhiri semuanya. Tangan dan kakiku mulai kebas oleh kegairahan yang tidak normal. Jantungku berdegup sangat kencang—barangkali tahu kalau masanya hanya tinggal beberapa saat lagi. Kakiku mulai menapak ke pagar pembatas jembatan itu, buku-buku jariku yang mencengkeram besi dingin itu memutih. Dadaku bergedup semakin kencang, sampai-sampai bergaung dalam kepalaku._

_Hanya satu lompatan dan semuanya akan selesai…_

_Lamat-lamat aku bisa mendengar seseorang berteriak, namun kuabaikan. Kunaikan lagi kakiku yang sebelahnya, namun sesuatu menahanku—tidak, bukan hanya menahan, tapi juga menarikku. Aku berteriak marah ketika merasakan bagian belakang pakaianku direnggut dengan kasar. Peganganku mengendur karena kaget dan kakiku tergelincir di besi yang licin. Detik berikutnya tubuhku terjatuh di genangan air hujan di atas aspal yang dingin. Rasa sakit menjalar dari sikuku yang kugunakan untuk menopang berat tubuhku saat terjatuh. Sakitnya membuat mataku berkunang-kunang._

_Kudongakkan kepalaku dengan marah dan langsung bersitatap dengan sepasang mata biru aqua lebar yang balas menatapku dengan sama marahnya. Sedikit rambutnya yang berwarna pirang terang tampak basah menyembul dari bawah tudung ponco ungu cerah yang dia kenakan._

…_dan itu, adalah pertemuan pertama aku dengan dia._

_Gadis kecil… Apa kamu masih ingat? _

.

.

**THE DISTANCE**

**Bab 2 : Pertemuan**

**.**

**.**

Kehidupan di desa sama sekali berbeda dengan di kota. Aku langsung merasakannya saat minggu pertama aku tinggal di rumahku yang baru.

Aku menggunakan waktu-waktu senggangku selama seminggu untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baruku. Berjalan-jalan, melihat-lihat desa yang ternyata jauh lebih menarik dari yang kubayangkan sebelumnya. Memuaskan imajinasiku tentang sebuah tempat yang damai dan indah seperti dalam dongeng.

Ah, mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang itulah yang kurasakan saat menyusuri jalananannya suatu pagi. Berbeda dengan orang-orang di kota yang lebih individualis, di sini penduduknya jauh lebih ramah. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana mereka berinteraksi satu sama lain, saling sapa dengan ramah saat berpapasan di jalan…

Bahkan mereka juga menyapaku yang orang asing ini—yang notabene belum mereka kenal sebelumnya. Aku yang memang tidak begitu pandai berinteraksi dengan orang-orang baru, hanya mengangguk canggung sebagai balasannya.

"Kau orang baru di sini, ya?"

Saat itu aku sedang mengunjungi kedai _ocha _di desa untuk beristirahat sejenak setelah melihat-lihat desa. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari jendela untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Seorang pemuda berambut bob licin sedang menatap penuh rasa ingin tahu dari meja di seberang mejaku dengan matanya yang bulat hitam. Yang dimaksudkannya pastilah aku, karena hanya ada kami berdua di kedai itu selain bibi pemilik kedai dan putrinya.

"Rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu di sini sebelumnya."

"Ah," aku tersenyum canggung, "Iya. Saya baru saja pindah kemari."

"Ooh!" pemuda itu berseru antusias sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. Diambilnya cangkir ocha dari mejanya dan berpindah ke mejaku, duduk di bangku di seberangku, menatapku lekat-lekat. "Jadi kau orang kota yang baru menempati rumah putih yang di dekat danau itu?"

"Er… ya," sahutku kaku.

Serta-merta pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Lee, Rock Lee."

Kusambut uluran tangannya. "Sai," aku menyebutkan namaku seraya tersenyum, "Namikaze Sai."

Lee-san, adalah kenalan pertamaku di desa itu. Pemuda ramah dengan antusiasme tinggi yang mengingatkanku pada adik laki-lakiku, Naruto. Ia adalah seorang polisi yang baru saja diangkat di desa, dan hari itu kebetulan ia sedang libur. Dan ialah yang menjadi pemanduku hari itu; memperlihatkan tempat-tempat menarik di desa, berbagai macam toko, kedai-kedai makanan yang enak, termasuk sebuah ladang bunga lavender yang terbentang luas di perbatasan desa—tidak heran aku kerap mencium aroma lavender samar-samar di udara—Ungu, sejauh mata memandang.

Ungu… warna yang mengingatkanku pada dia…

"Tadi ada cewek kemari," beritahu Kiba malam harinya. Saat itu, aku bersama ketiga teman serumahku sedang menonton pertandingan_ baseball_ di televisi di ruang tengah sambil makan kacang. "Kalian tahu apa yang dilakukannya?"

Tak seorang pun dari kami menjawab. Perhatian kami tersedot sepenuhnya ke layar televisi. Dan rupanya itu membuat Kiba tidak puas.

"OI!" teriaknya.

Aku, yang kebetulan duduk tepat di sebelahnya, terlonjak kaget dan hampir saja menumpahkan minumanku.

"Apa, sih?" Shikamaru yang merasa terganggu menukas jengkel.

"Kalian tahu apa yang cewek itu lakukan?" ulang Kiba setelah ia akhirnya mendapatkan perhatian kami sepenuhnya.

"Kami sudah dengar bagian itu, Kiba," kata Chouji jemu, memasukkan segenggam keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya.

Kiba mengabaikannya. Ia menyeringai, memamerkan gigi taringnya yang memang lebih panjang dari ukuran taring manusia pada umumnya –ehm. Fakta tidak penting.

"Dia…" Kiba berhenti sejenak untuk menikmati efek dari perkataannya yang menggantung. Kami menatapnya penasaran. Kiba terkekeh sebentar. "Dia berenang di danau—"

"Cih! Dasar mesum!" gerutu Shikamaru kehilangan minat. Ia berpaling kembali ke layar televisi.

"—kalian seharusnya lihat. Uuuh…"

"Cantik tidak?" Chouji bertanya penasaran.

Kiba cengengesan, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang entah memang gatal atau tidak. "Tidak tahu. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Soalnya aku melihatnya dari studio. Kejauhan… Tapi sepertinya sih cantik." Ia lalu menyenggolku. "Dia berambut pirang, lho…"

Aku mengangkat alisku.

"Kalau kau penasaran, besok tinggallah di rumah. Siapa tahu cewek itu datang lagi."

Aku menyeringai. "Tidak bisa. Aku mulai mengajar besok, ingat? Lagipula aku bukan tukang intip sepertimu."

"Hei!" Kiba menukas, tampak tersinggung. "Jangan salahkan aku! Aku sedang menggambar di studio dan tahu-tahu cewek itu nongol di sana, membuka pakaiannya dan…"

"Ya, ya…" kekehku menyelanya, lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju dapur untuk mengisi kembali cangkir tehku.

"Shikamaru, Chouji, kalian penasaran tidak?" aku bisa mendengar suara Kiba dari ruang tengah.

"_Mendokuse!_" sahut suara Shikamaru.

Aku mendengus tertawa. Tidak menyesal rasanya aku mengajak mereka tinggal di sini bersamaku. Rumah ini jadi ramai.

.

.

Keesokan harinya kesibukkan dimulai sejak sarapan. Terjadi keributan kecil di meja makan ketika Chouji tidak sengaja meminum susu jatah Akamaru. Keributan baru berhenti saat Shikamaru dengan tampang malas merelakan jatah susunya untuk mengganti susu Akamaru.

"Dari pada mendengar mereka saling teriak begitu pagi-pagi. _Mendokuse_," gerutunya padaku, sebelum kemudian mengambil tas punggung dan jaketnya. "Kami berangkat dulu!" pamitnya. Kemudian ia bersama Chouji pergi ke kantor mereka dengan bersepeda. Letak kantor mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh dari desa.

"Aku akan ke desa hari ini," beritahu Kiba sementara ia membereskan meja makan, lalu membawa piring dan gelas kotor ke wastafel. "Barangkali saja bisa bertemu dengan cewek cantik di sana—atau cewek yang kemarin juga boleh," ia menambahkan sambil nyengir.

"Yah, semoga beruntung kalau begitu," kekehku seraya mengambil jasku dan mengenakannya di atas kemeja biru yang kupakai.

"Semoga beruntung untukmu juga, _Sensei!_" balasnya.

"Hn. Aku berangkat," pamitku sambil mengambil tas dan buku-buku yang barangkali kuperlukan untuk bahan mengajarku. Kemudian meninggalkan rumah.

Berbeda dari yang dulu-dulu, kali ini aku tidak mengajar di sekolah umum. Salah satu temanku di universitas dulu merekomendasikannya untuk mengajar jurusan seni di universitas lokal yang letaknya di ujung desa, dekat dengan daerah perkotaan, _Hidden Leaf University. _Mau tidak mau aku merasa sedikit gugup juga. Karena kali ini bukan remaja ingusan yang kuhadapi, melainkan mahasiswa dengan kemampuan yang tentunya sudah lebih terarah.

Namun sambutan hangat dari kolega-kolega baruku membuatku sedikit lebih rileks. Juga sambutan dari mahasiswa-mahasiswa tahun kedua yang merupakan kelas pertamaku hari ini. Ternyata lebih mudah dan lebih menyenangkan dari yang pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Tidak seperti saat mengajar anak-anak dimana aku harus berperan layaknya orangtua di kelas, di sini, peranku lebih seperti seorang kakak yang membimbing adik-adiknya—terlepas dari usia kami yang memang tidak terpaut jauh. Kami lebih banyak berdiskusi dan mereka sangat aktif, bertanya ini itu, menguji tingkat pengetahuanku mengenai dunia seni. Dan aku juga banyak belajar lagi dari mereka.

Menyenangkan. Dan aku amat menikmatinya.

Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Hatake-sensei, dosenku selama aku di universitas dulu, lebih suka mengajar dibanding mengembangkan karirnya sebagai seorang seniman. Padahal ia adalah salah satu yang paling berbakat dan kukagumi yang pernah kukenal.

"…Oke. Sebelum kita akhiri kelas ini, ada pertanyaan terakhir?" tanyaku seraya mengedarkan pandanganku ke penjuru kelas setelah hampir sembilan puluh menit sesi kelasku.

Salah seorang mahasiswi berambut merah menyala dengan kacamata yang juga berwarna senada mengangkat tangannya dari bangku paling depan.

"Ya, Nona…?"

"Karin," sambung gadis itu sambil menyunggingkan senyum agak nakal. Ia menurunkan tangannya. "Hanya sekedar ingin tahu, _Sensei._ Apa Anda sudah punya kekasih?"

"Huu…" Kelas itu langsung ramai dalam sorak-sorai menggoda.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum simpul menanggapi pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan subjek yang baru kami bahas itu. Rupanya yang dikatakan Naruto padaku tempo hari ada benarnya juga.

"…_Dosen muda yang tampan biasanya sering dijadikan incaran."_

…ups. Siapa yang tampan? Kurasa aku mulai kege-eran.

.

.

Ruangan itu nyaris kosong ketika aku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke kantor dosen untuk beristirahat sejenak sebelum pulang. Hanya satu meja dosen yang terisi dan aku langsung mengenalinya dengan sekali kerling.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak sendirian di sana. Di depan mejanya, duduk seorang gadis—mahasiswi, kukira—berambut pirang terang yang dikucir tinggi. Sasuke tampak sedang bicara serius padanya, seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan penanya ke atas sebuah _paper _di atas meja. Gadis itu membelakangiku sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya sejenak ketika aku masuk. Dari ekspresi datar di wajahnya, kurasa ia sudah mendengar tentang kepindahanku kemari sehingga ia tidak terkejut. Kemudian ia kembali memandang gadis di depannya dengan tatapan serius, dan kembali bicara. Aku bisa mendengar nada tajam dalam suara Sasuke.

"_Hai', Sensei…_" gadis itu mencicit.

Tampaknya gadis itu adalah mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang bimbingan tugas akhir, pikirku. Maka aku mengurungkan niat untuk menyapa dan berlalu menuju mejaku. Aku tidak ingin mengganggu.

Ponsel di saku jasku bergetar begitu aku meletakkan barang-barangku di atas meja. Rupanya Naruto, menanyakan bagaimana hari pertamaku di tempat kerja baruku. Aku mengeluarkan kekehan kecil sebelum menekan tombol '_reply' _dan membalas pesan adikku. Saat berikutnya aku lewatkan dengan saling berbalas pesan dengan adik angkatku yang rupanya mewarisi kebawelan dari ibunya itu, sampai aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari ponsel di tangan dan melihat Sasuke sudah sendirian di mejanya. Mahasiswi yang tadi rupanya sudah pergi tanpa aku menyadarinya.

"Tidak kusangka kita bertemu lagi di sini, Namikaze Sai-san," kata Sasuke. Mata hitamnya yang tajam mengawasiku.

"Sasuke-san," balasku seraya melempar senyum ramah pada kolega baruku itu. "Lama tidak bersua. Apa kabar?"

"Biasa saja," sahut Sasuke, nyaris terdengar bosan.

Uchiha Sasuke tidak banyak berubah dari yang kuingat saat kami sama-sama di universitas di Ibu Kota. Masih dingin dan angkuh. Yang berubah barangkali hanya rambutnya saja yang sedikit lebih panjang dan tubuhnya yang lebih jangkung. Selebihnya, ia masih terlihat seperti Uchiha Sasuke yang dulu, yang luar biasa tampan, berbakat dan digandrungi kaum hawa. Yang terakhir itu, aku tidak meragukannya lagi, karena semenjak aku menginjakkan kakinya di kampus ini, aku sudah mendengar orang-orang banyak membicarakannya. Terutama para mahasiswi. Di kelasnya yang barusan saja, tidak hanya sekali nama _Uchiha-sensei _disebut-sebut.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah, _ne, _Sasuke-san—ah, atau aku harus memanggilmu _Uchiha-sensei_?" komentarku.

"Dan kau juga masih murah senyum seperti dulu, _Namikaze-sensei_," balas Sasuke, menyeringai tipis.

Meskipun pertemuan kami agak kaku mengingat hubungan kami sebelumnya tidak begitu akrab, malah bisa dibilang rival, tapi aku senang setidaknya ada orang yang sudah kukenal lama di tempat kerja baruku ini. Maka kami memutuskan untuk merayakan pertemuan kecil kami dengan makan siang bersama di restoran sederhana tak jauh dari kampus. Demi masa lalu. Kami juga sesekali berbincang tentang apa yang kami lakukan selepas lulus dari universitas.

"…dan setelah kewajibanku selesai di sini, aku akan berhenti dan pergi ke Kiri," Sasuke mengakhiri penuturannya, lalu kembali menyesap kopinya.

"Kewajiban?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

"Masih ada mahasiswa tahun akhir yang harus kubimbing. Kau lihat gadis yang tadi, kan?"

Yang dimaksudkannya pastilah mahasiswa bimbingannya yang dilihatnya di kantor beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Sepertinya dia gadis yang cantik," ujarku basa-basi.

Sasuke mendengus. "Kau masih terobsesi dengan gadis pirang bermata biru, kalau begitu, Sai-san?"

"Mungkin…" sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kampus kami bahwa aku, Namikaze Sai, menyukai gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang dikatakan Sasuke-san barusan; berambut pirang dan bermata biru, terutama yang lebih muda dariku. Memang kedengarannya agak aneh. Dan orang-orang mengira aku mencari gadis yang mirip adikku untuk kukencani. Biasanya aku hanya tertawa saja menanggapinya.

Mereka tidak tahu, ada alasan di balik itu. Aku juga tidak berminat memberitahu mereka. Terlalu berharga untuk dibagi-bagi.

Aku mengangkat cangkir tehku, menghirupnya sedikit. "Kalau boleh tahu, ada keperluan apa ke Kiri sampai-sampai harus meninggalkan kampus?"

Sasuke membutuhkan waktu beberapa saat untuk memikirkan jawabannya. "Untuk sesuatu yang lebih besar, kurasa."

Mungkin yang dimaksudkannya adalah melanjutkan pendidikannya ke tingkat doktoral di sana, atau mengembangkan sayapnya sebagai seniman. Entahlah. Sejujurnya aku tidak begitu tertarik.

"Omong-omong, apa yang membawamu sampai mengajar di sini, Sai-san?"

Kini giliranku yang bicara.

.

.

Dalam seminggu kelasku hanya tiga kali pertemuan, itu pun tidak setiap hari. Dan karena aku tidak –atau setidaknya, belum—diserahi tugas untuk pembimbingan tugas akhir, itu artinya aku memiliki banyak waktu luang. Kalau saja aku bisa, ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu luangku dengan bepergian, mendatangi tempat-tempat indah di desa yang ditunjukkan Lee-san padaku tempo hari dan melukis di sana. Tapi jantungku yang lemah membatasi gerakku. Aku menjadi sangat mudah lelah dan bisa jatuh ke kondisi drop tanpa diduga.

Maka sebagian waktu luangku kuhabiskan dengan beristirahat di ranjangku. Sebagian lagi kulewatkan dengan menyelesaikan lukisan-lukisanku, tentu saja di studioku.

Seperti siang ini.

Shikamaru dan Chouji sedang bekerja dan baru akan pulang sore nanti. Sedangkan Kiba, ia sedang keluar kota untuk mengunjungi kakak perempuannya yang baru saja melahirkan. Praktis seharian aku sendirian saja di rumah. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Sesekali sendirian enak juga ternyata.

Seharian aku lewatkan dengan mendekam di studioku, hanya keluar untuk makan siang dan ke kamar kecil. Selebihnya, aku berkutat bersama pensil, kuas, cat, pallet, kanvas dan imajinasiku.

Satu lukisan selesai.

Kuletakkan pallet dan kuasku, lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengamati hasil karyaku. Bukan karya terbaik yang pernah kubuat. Tapi lumayan juga, pikirku sambil tersenyum.

Aku mengelap tanganku yang belepotan cat sembari menikmati pemandangan di luar jendela. Hari ini begitu cerah. Langit sangat bersih, nyaris tidak ada awan yang menghalangi sinar matahari yang bersinar hangat. Cahayanya yang kekuningan memantul di permukaan air danau yang beriak kecil. Angin sejuk pegunungan berhembus masuk ke studio dari pintu kaca yang sedikit terbuka. Kicauan burung-burung hutan juga terdengar samar-samar di kejauhan.

Ah, rasanya tenang sekali…

Namun, perhatianku seketika teralih saat sosok asing itu tiba-tiba muncul dalam jangkauan penglihatanku. Ia mengenakan jaket berwarna ungu tua yang tudungnya ditarik sampai menutupi kepalanya sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya –terlebih dari jarak sejauh ini. Tapi dilihat dari posturnya, tak salah lagi, sosok itu adalah seorang perempuan.

Aku jadi teringat perkataan Kiba beberapa hari yang lalu; bahwa ada seorang gadis yang diam-diam suka berenang di danau itu. Mungkin yang dimaksudkannya adalah orang ini.

Refleks aku menyembunyikan diriku di balik tirai saat sosok itu memandang berkeliling, barangkali untuk memastikan tidak ada orang di sana. Mataku terus mengikuti sosoknya yang kini mulai bergerak ke arah dermaga. Ia menurunkan tudung jaketnya dan cahaya matahari langsung menerpa rambutnya yang pirang terang, membuatnya berkilau keperakan.

…kemudian ia mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang memanas dan mengutuki diriku sendiri. _Pervert! _Sejak kapan aku jadi tukang intip?

Kulangkahkan kakiku menjauhi jendela, bertekad tidak akan melongok ke sana untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Biar saja gadis itu menikmati cuaca yang cerah ini dengan berenang di sana…

Oh, Kami-sama… Apakah gadis malang itu tidak tahu kalau di rumah ini tinggal empat orang laki-laki _normal _yang kapan saja bisa melihatnya?

…seperti yang kulakukan sekarang.

_Ahou!_

Sekarang aku justru tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

Gadis itu mulai melompat, membuat gelombang kecil di permukaan danau saat tubuhnya yang dibalut pakaian renang yang juga berwarna ungu itu tercebur ke air.

Awalnya semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Gadis asing itu terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatannya sendiri. Sampai sesuatu yang aneh terjadi.

Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres ketika gadis itu mendadak memukul-mukulkan tangannya dengan liar ke permukaan air. Kepala pirangnya hilang timbul.

Jantungku mulai berdetak cepat dan aku mulai dilanda rasa takut. Aku melompat ke pintu kaca, menghambur ke luar untuk melihat lebih jelas.

Di kejauhan, gadis itu terlihat mulai megap-megap. Aku bisa mendengarnya menjerit-jerit minta tolong.

Dia tenggelam!

Tanpa berpikir panjang, aku langsung bergegas masuk lagi, berlari melompati tangga dan menghambur ke luar. Dengan kaki telanjang aku berlari secepat mungkin melintasi halaman menuju dermaga. Tak kupedulikan lagi jantungku yang berdegup menyakitkan. Yang penting sekarang adalah bagaimana menyelamatkan gadis itu!

Aku terkesiap ketika melihat kepalanya sudah terbenam sepenuhnya di bawah air. Ia mulai tenggelam.

Serta merta aku terjun ke air yang dingin tanpa repot-repot menanggalkan pakaianku. Aku menyelam dan melihat gadis itu beberapa meter di depanku, meronta-ronta hendak mencapai permukaan. Tapi sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kakinya.

Aku menyelam ke arahnya dan menyambar pinggangnya. Kurasakan cengkeraman tangannya di kausku ketika aku membawanya naik ke permukaan. Aku harus mengerahkan tenaga dua kali lipat untuk berenang ke dermaga. Tubuh gadis itu tidak bisa dibilang ringan dan pakaian yang kukenakan menyerap air sehingga membuatku sulit bergerak.

Selang beberapa saat akhirnya aku berhasil menariknya naik ke dermaga.

Tampaknya gadis itu sudah kehabisan tenaga. Ia terbatuk-batuk, tubuhnya lemas terbaring di permukaan kayu dermaga itu. Dengan napas satu-satu, aku beringsut ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya, memastikannya dalam keadaan sadar.

Gadis itu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Matanya terpejam –mungkin karena kelelahan—dan ia mencoba mengatur napasnya, sesekali masih terbatuk.

Perasaan familier menghinggapiku saat aku menatap wajahnya yang kemerahan itu, seakan aku pernah melihatnya entah di mana. Dan saat ia akhirnya membuka matanya, mataku langsung bersirobok dengan sepasang bola mata biru aqua.

Aku terpaku.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.


	3. Bab 3 : Déjà vu

_Masih sedikit emo, tapi kadarnya sudah berkurang –halah- Makasih banget buat yang sudah mereview chapter 1 & 2; evey charen, ifkiwi, uci-chan, TheIceBlossom, Dilaaaaa, Dilia-chan, Rie_teuk dan Alegre541. –bowed- Reviewnya benar-benar penyemangat, deh. ^^_

_**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto; Silently © Harlem Yu_

_**Warning : **AU, timeskip, boring, gak jelas.. =_='_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Lucu, kalau aku ingat-ingat lagi sekarang; seorang—mantan—murid SMP bertengkar dengan seorang anak SD di tengah jalan. Aku masih ingat bagaimana ia meneriakiku dan aku membalasnya dengan makian yang kalau bisa ingin kulupakan saja. Dia menyebutku tolol, pengecut dan segala macam yang membuatku semakin marah, dan aku ingat nyaris memukulnya saat itu juga. Berbeda dengan kebanyakan anak perempuan seusianya yang pasti langsung kabur kalau berhadapan denganku yang hilang kendali seperti itu, dia sangat berani._

_Pertemuan kami tidak hanya berhenti sampai di situ saja. Entah bagaimana kami selalu bertemu secara kebetulan di saat-saat tidak tepat—setidaknya itu menurutku saat itu. Aku melakukan percobaan bunuh diri beberapa kali setelah di jembatan itu, dan gadis kecil itu selalu menemukan dan menghentikanku di saat terakhir. Aku sangat ingin membencinya karena alasan itu. Sungguh. Tapi entah mengapa… aku tak bisa membencinya._

"_Kenapa kamu melakukan itu?" tuntutku suatu hari. "Kenapa kamu mau campuri urusanku, padahal kamu enggak kenal aku?"_

"_Karena aku enggak suka orang pengecut," sahutnya sederhana. "Okaachan bilang padaku, bunuh diri itu enggak baik. Kamu kan sudah besar, lebih besar dari aku, masa' enggak tahu yang begitu?"_

_Aku mendengus. "Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Oniisan, satu-satunya keluargaku sudah meninggal."_

_Saat itu dia terdiam. Hanya menatapku dengan matanya yang biru bulat. "Otouchan dan Okaachanku juga sudah enggak ada," ujarnya kemudian. Itulah kali pertama aku mendengar suaranya yang cempreng itu berubah lirih. Mata birunya beralih, menerawang. "Otouchan meninggal waktu aku masih bayi dan Okaachan juga meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu karena kecelakaan sehabis mengantarku ke sekolah. Sepedanya ditabrak mobil. Aku juga enggak punya siapa-siapa sekarang. Sama kaya' kamu…"_

_Aku begitu terkejut sampai tak bisa berkata apa-apa untuk beberapa saat._

"_Tapi Okaachan pernah bilang padaku, kalau orang yang kita sayangi, walaupun sudah meninggal, mereka enggak benar-benar pergi. Mereka tetap ada di dekat kita untuk perhatiin kita. Mereka ada di sini." Dia mengulurkan sebelah tangannya yang kecil padaku dan menyentuh dadaku, sementara yang sebelah lagi diletakkannya di atas dadanya. "Otouchan dan Okaachan… Oniisan kamu juga pasti begitu. Dia terus perhatiin kamu. Tapi kalau dia lihat kamu begitu, dia bisa sedih."_

_Mengherankan betapa kata-katanya yang begitu polos merasuk dengan mudahnya ke kepalaku saat itu, dan aku langsung menyadari bahwa yang dikatakannya mungkin benar. Meskipun tentu saja, aku tidak ingin mengakuinya di depan gadis kecil itu._

"_Yang benar saja. Mana ada yang seperti itu!"_

_Aku berlari pergi –dan kemudian mendapati diriku terus memikirkan kata-katanya._

_Oniisan… Kalau kau memang sedang memperhatikanku, beritahu aku, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kesepian ini terasa amat sangat menyiksaku…_

_Tapi gadis kecil itu juga pasti sangat kesepian. Dia lebih muda dariku dan sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa. Tapi mengapa dia selalu bisa terlihat begitu penuh semangat? Aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati.—Dan sejak saat itu, aku mengikutinya. _

_Kedengarannya gila, eh? Yah, anggap saja masa itu aku masih bocah yang agak kurang waras yang berusaha mendapatkan kembali kewarasanku._

_Aku kerap menyambangi sekolahnya, sebuah sekolah dasar yang ternyata tidak jauh dari tempatku tinggal. Biasanya dia akan membelalak kaget setiap kali melihatku, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa dan langsung masuk ke dalam kelasnya._

"_Kamu ngapain ngikutin aku?" Aku tahu dia akan mengajukan pertanyaan itu suatu saat. Kami sedang berjalan bersama sepulang dia dari sekolahnya. "Teman-teman sekelasku mengira aku pacaran sama anak gede." Gadis itu memajukan bibirnya, tapi pipinya yang penuh itu merona kemerahan._

_Aku mengabaikannya. "Kamu bilang, kamu sudah enggak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Tapi kenapa kamu enggak kelihatan sedih?"_

_Kedua alisnya yang pirang itu terangkat tinggi. Saat berikutnya dia mulai tertawa. "Aku memang enggak punya orangtua, tapi aku punya tetangga. Mereka teman baik orangtuaku dan mereka mengambilku jadi anak mereka."_

"_Oh…" _

"_Kalau Oniichan—" sejak kapan dia memanggilku 'Oniichan'? "—pasti juga punya tetangga, bukan? Masa Oniichan tinggalnya di hutan yang enggak ada siapa-siapa." Dia mulai terkekeh-kekeh lagi._

_Aku merengut. Tentu saja aku juga punya, tapi aku tidak begitu kenal mereka. Hanya mendiang Oniisan yang akrab dengan mereka. Kalau aku… sejujurnya aku tidak begitu peduli._

"_Meskipun cuma tetangga dan enggak ada hubungan saudara, tapi mereka peduli dan sayang sama aku. Mereka ngerawat aku dan kasih aku makan. Dan aku juga punya Oneechan baru. Orangnya cerewet bangeeet…" _

_Dia mulai berceloteh tentang keluarga barunya sementara pikiranku kembali melayang. Mereka –tetanggaku, seorang nenek dan cucunya yang sudah bekerja—juga peduli padaku, aku menyadari. Mereka berusaha menghiburku, mengantarkan makanan untukku sehingga aku tidak perlu kelaparan di rumah. Tapi aku tidak pernah peduli pada mereka… Semakin memikirkannya, semakin aku menyadari bahwa aku mungkin agak… keterlaluan. _

_Setelah ini aku harus minta maaf pada Chiyo-baasan dan Sasori-niisan, tekadku saat itu. Pokoknya aku harus bersikap lebih baik pada mereka! Juga tetanggaku yang lain…_

_Chiyo-baasan terkaget-kaget saat melihatku muncul di depan pintunya sore harinya, tapi dia terlihat sangat senang menerimaku. Kami menikmati kue mochi khas Suna buatannya sembari menunggu Sasori-niisan pulang –dan dia juga sama kagetnya dengan neneknya melihatku ada di rumahnya. _

_Aneh. Selama ini aku bukanlah orang yang pandai bergaul dengan orang lain. Sekarang aku terkejut sendiri menyadari betapa banyak perubahan yang kurasakan semenjak aku mulai mendekatkan diriku dengan orang-orang di sekitarku. Perasaan tertekan, kesepian dan rasa sakit karena kehilangan satu-satunya ikatan yang amat berharga itu seakan menguap begitu saja saat aku bercengkerama dengan mereka. Kehidupanku keseluruhan juga perlahan membaik. Sasori-niisan membantuku masuk sekolah lagi, dan mendukung sepenuhnya hobiku menggambar dengan menghadiahiku seperangkat alat lukis. Omong-omong, dia sendiri adalah seorang seniman yang sangat terampil membuat boneka tali –aku kerap memanggilnya 'Paman Gepeto' kadang-kadang. "Dan kau Pinokio-nya," balasnya._

_Dan Chiyo-baasan sepertinya tidak pernah membiarkanku sendirian sejak saat itu. Dengan berlinang air mata, dia pernah berkata padaku bahwa dia seperti melihat mendiang kakakku, pemuda favoritnya, pada diriku. Aku tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih._

"_Baasan, jangan bicara seperti itu," kata Sasori-niisan saat itu, "Lihat. Baasan membuat Sai kebingungan. Dan kenapa Shin-kun jadi favoritmu? Bagaimana dengan cucumu ini, Baasan?" Dia berpura-pura sakit hati._

_Chiyo-baasan tertawa lucu, lalu mencium pipi cucunya itu penuh sayang. "Tentu saja kau adalah favoritku yang nomor satu, Sasori…"_

_Melihat pemandangan itu, membuat perasaanku menghangat. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin sekali memiliki keluargaku sendiri. Seperti halnya mereka berdua. Diam-diam aku berharap ada seseorang di luar sana yang mau mengadopsiku suatu hari, seperti gadis kecil itu. Tapi mana ada yang mau mengadopsi anak sebesar aku? Pikirku._

_Maka kupendam saja keinginan konyol itu dalam hati dan berusaha tidak mengingatnya lagi. Dari pada membuatku kecewa. Benar, kan?_

"_Arigatou…" ucapku saat aku bertemu dengan gadis kecilku lagi saat pulang sekolah. Yah, kali itu bukan hanya dia yang pulang sekolah, tapi aku juga. Dan kami berjalan di bawah naungan pohon maple yang daunnya memerah di musim gugur saat itu._

"_Nande?" mata birunya menatapku bertanya. Jemari kecilnya menyelipkan poni pirangnya yang tertiup angin ke belakang telinganya._

_Aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah dan tiba-tiba saja aku merasa gugup. Saat itu aku baru menyadari betapa cantiknya dia._

"_Aa.. tidak ada apa-apa," sahutku sambil memalingkan wajah. Aku tidak mau dia melihat wajahku yang merona. Itu memalukan!_

"_Ah, lihat, Oniichan!" Kurasakan tangannya menarik-narik lengan kemejaku. Aku menoleh dan melihatnya sedang menunjuk sebuah gerobak penjual es krim di ujung jalan. "Untuk merayakan Oniichan yang masuk sekolah lagi, gimana kalau aku mentraktirmu makan es krim? Aku punya…" dia merogoh-rogoh saku rok lipitnya, mengeluarkan beberapa keping uang receh dan menghitungnya. Senyumnya sedikit memudar karena kecewa setelahnya, lalu dia memandangku. "Oniichan enggak keberatan kan kalau cuma es loli lemon?"_

_Refleks aku menggeleng. Dia tersenyum, kemudian berbalik berlari menuju gerobak itu. Namun belum sampai dia di sana, kakinya terantuk batu di tanah dan dia tersungkur jatuh._

"_Tidak apa-apa, Oniichan!" serunya padaku seraya melompat bangun lagi sebelum aku sempat bereaksi apa-apa. Dia tersenyum lebar dan bergegas menghampiri gerobak itu untuk membeli dua batang es loli lemon yang murah untuk kami berdua._

"_Seharusnya aku yang mentraktirmu," ujarku seraya menerima es loli yang diulurkannya padaku dan menggigit ujungnya. "Arigatou. Ini sangat enak."_

_Dia hanya meringis, lalu menggigit esnya sendiri. Mendadak wajahnya mengernyit seperti menahan sakit. Rupanya kakinya terluka. Darah mengalir dari luka di lututnya ke kaus kakinya, membuat bagian atas kain putih itu menjadi merah gelap._

"_Kamu luka!" seruku terkejut. Aku mendorongnya duduk di bangku taman terdekat yang bisa kami temukan. Dia pasrah saja ketika aku mulai membersihkan lukanya dengan sapu tanganku dan membebatnya untuk menghentikan perdarahannya._

_Saat aku mendongak, aku mendapatinya sedang tersenyum padaku. Senyumnya manis. Manis… sekali. Seperti rasa es loli yang sejak tadi kukulum di mulut sementara kedua tanganku sibuk membebat kakinya._

"_Arigatou, Oniichan…" ucapnya lembut. Gadis kecilku tertawa kecil, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, menyeka lelehan es di daguku. Dan aku hanya bisa terpaku di tempatku seperti orang bodoh._

_Oniisan… Apakah dia adalah malaikat yang kau kirimkan untuk menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan? Kurasa aku telah menemukan ikatan lain yang berharga dalam diri gadis kecil ini, Shin-niisan. Tidak apa, kan?_

_._

_._

_What's hidden in the air?  
There's a hint of romantic feeling  
I'm looking at you secretly  
You're also secretly looking at me_

.

.

**THE DISTANCE**

**Bab 3 : Déjà vu**

**.**

**.**

"Bukankah katamu kau sedang tidak enak badan? Kenapa pakai acara berenang di danau segala, sih? _Mendokuse!_" Shikamaru terus saja mengoceh, menatapku tak senang.

Aku hanya bisa meringis menatap Shikamaru yang duduk di sisi ranjang. "_Gomen…_" gumamku.

Saat itu adalah malam harinya setelah aksi heroik –atau aksi bodoh?—yang kulakukan di danau. Tentu saja aku tidak menceritakan pada Shikamaru maupun Chouji kejadian yang sebenarnya, bahwa aku telah menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang nyaris tenggelam. Gadis yang sebelumnya telah –ehm- kuintip. Bisa-bisa mereka berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Tapi aku tidak menyesal melakukannya. Maksudku, dengan menyelamatkan gadis itu, aku jadi tahu ada gadis cantik yang tinggal di desa. Ha ha…

Meskipun itu harus dibayar dengan kondisi tubuhku yang mendadak drop. Suhu tubuhku meninggi sejak sore dan sekarang aku terkapar tak berdaya di atas ranjang. Sendi-sendi di kakiku terasanya nyeri luar biasa sehingga membuatku nyaris tak bisa jalan. Ah, gejala penyakitku ini memang sangat merepotkan –meminjam istilah Shikamaru- kalau sudah kambuh seperti ini.

"Dadamu sakit?" Shikamaru bertanya kemudian. Kuperhatikan matanya menelusuri bagian dadaku, tempat di mana kaus yang kukenakan bergerak-gerak akibat debaran keras jantungku yang sudah mengalami pembengkakan parahini. Dahinya berkerut.

Aku menggelengkan kepala seraya melempar senyum –yang menurut orang-orang, senyum tanpa ekspresi- seraya menaikkan selimutku lebih tinggi supaya dia berhenti memandangi dadaku. "Tidak."

"Che! Kalau Naruto atau orangtua angkatmu sampai tahu kau begini, mereka bisa memarahi kami dan menyeretmu kembali ke kota. Dikiranya kami tidak becus menjagamu," katanya lagi.

Aku tertawa hambar. "Kalian di sini bukan untuk menjagaku seperti anak kecil, Shika. Jangan terlalu membesar-besarkan begitu. Beberapa hari lagi aku pasti sehat lagi. Seperti biasa."

Pintu kamarku bergeser membuka dan Chouji muncul membawa nampan berisi makanan. "Makan dulu, Sai," katanya. "Kami sudah belikan bubur enak di desa untukmu." Ditaruhnya nampan berisi mangkuk bubur dan segelas air itu di atas meja di samping ranjang.

Demi menghargai jerih payah teman-temanku, aku memaksakan diri makan, meskipun sebenarnya aku sangat tidak berselera. Rasanya pusing dan mual, tapi aku menahan diriku sekuat tenaga untuk makan dan tidak memuntahkan kembali makanan yang sudah kutelan. Shikamaru dan Chouji tetap di kamar selagi aku makan, memastikan aku menghabiskan buburku dan meminum obatku setelahnya.

"Lebih baik kau ke rumah sakit besok, Sai," usul Chouji setelah aku menelan obatku yang banyak itu.

"Tidak perlu," kataku seraya mengembalikan gelas airku ke meja, "Yang seperti ini sih sudah biasa. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri."

"Semakin lama penyakitmu itu sudah semakin sering kambuh, tahu," Shikamaru berkata, "Seharusnya kau tidak bersikeras pindah kemari."

"Kalau aku tidak pindah kemari, kalian mungkin belum mendapatkan tempat untuk tinggal," balasku datar sambil berbaring miring, memunggungi teman-temanku. Sebisa mungkin aku menghindari pembicaraan tentang penyakitku. Mengalaminya saja sudah cukup melelahkan, tidak perlu ditambahi dengan membahasnya terus menerus. "Terimakasih makanannya, Shika, Chouji," gumamku.

Dari belakangku, aku bisa mendengar Shikamaru menghela napas. "Ya sudah. Kau istirahat saja, Sai."

Terdengar suara sandal yang beradu dengan lantai kayu bergerak menjauh, lalu diikuti pintu yang digeser menutup.

.

.

Akhir minggu kulewatkan sendirian saja di rumah. Agak membosankan memang, tapi apa boleh buat. Kiba menunda kepulangannya karena dihadang urusan mendadak dengan pihak editor yang menerbitkan komik yang dia tulis. Yeah, selain pelukis, Kiba juga seorang mangaka. Lumayan untuk tambah-tambah pendapatan, itu yang dikatakannya padaku. Sementara Shikamaru dan Chouji harus ke luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan dan baru akan kembali besok.

Ah, kalau saja waktu itu sakitku tidak kambuh, barangkali aku bisa berjalan-jalan sedikit dan melihat-lihat desa. Aku sangat tertarik dengan ajakan Lee-san yang meneleponku beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia mengajakku _hiking_. Tapi aku baru saja sembuh, dan aku tidak mau ambil resiko kondisi tubuhku menurun lagi –lagipula _hiking _tidak bisa dibilang kegiatan ringan dan _pasti _akan membuatku _kolaps _kalau aku nekat ikut. Jadi apa boleh buat. Dengan berat hati aku menolaknya dengan alasan banyak pekerjaan. Lee-san sepertinya agak kecewa.

Lagipula, Naruto, adikku, pernah berkata dia akan datang akhir pekan ini. Dan aku tidak mau dia menemukan rumah dalam keadaan kosong saat dia datang nanti. Maka, untuk membunuh waktu, aku memutuskan untuk memancing di danau. Aku tidak tahu apakah di sana ada ikannya atau tidak, tapi aku tidak akan tahu sebelum aku mencobanya sendiri, kan?

"Kau tidak akan dapat ikan kalau kau memancing di situ," ujar suara seseorang setelah hampir setengah jam aku duduk di dermaga, dengan tangan memegang tongkat pancing.

Serta merta aku menoleh, agak terkejut melihat siapa yang berdiri di belakangku. Sosok semampai seorang wanita muda –atau sebaiknya, kusebut dengan 'gadis' saja—dengan rambut pirang pucat yang disatukan dalam kucir tinggi di belakang kepalanya. Poni miringnya dibiarkan terjatuh menutupi sebelah mata biru aqua-nya. Dia memakai cardigan ungu tua dan dipadu dengan _jeans _pudar selutut.

"Kau… yang waktu itu?" tanyaku.

Dia meringis, kemudian melakukan gerakan melambai dengan tangannya. Rona kemerahan muncul di kedua pipinya yang putih. "Halo…"

Mau tak mau, aku tersenyum. "Aa.."

"Um… soal yang waktu itu, aku benar-benar minta maaf," ujarnya kemudian. "Aku terlalu kaget dan malu, jadinya langsung kabur begitu saja deh." Dia mengeluarkan tawa gugup, lalu menambahkan, "Dan terimakasih sudah menolongku. Tidak biasanya kakiku kram seperti itu."

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa," sahutku.

Kami terdiam beberapa saat, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan.

"Kau tinggal di rumah putih itu?" tanyanya memecah keheningan yang canggung itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah rumahku di belakangnya sekilas sebelum kembali memandangku.

"Ya. Belum lama ini pindah."

Dia mengangguk. "Oh, ya. Kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Yamanaka Ino," ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya, tersenyum.

Kusambut uluran tangannya. "Sai. Namikaze Sai."

"Salam kenal, Namikaze-san!"

"Panggil Sai saja."

"Oke. Sai-kun!"

"Salam kenal untukmu juga, Ino."

Kami bertukar senyum. Pada saat itu, entah mengapa aku seperti pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat. Senyumnya begitu familier. Dan mata itu… Apa mungkin…?

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Eh?" Dia mengangkat alisnya tinggi. Kurasa dia agak bingung.

Aku mendenguskan tawa kecil. Mendadak aku merasa bodoh. Tentu saja itu _tidak _mungkin. "Tidak apa. Hanya saja kupikir kau mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal."

"Oh…" dia ikut tertawa. "Apa wajahku begitu pasaran?" guraunya. "Omong-omong, kalau kau mau dapat ikan, sebaiknya kau ke tengah danau dengan perahu. Di sana banyak sekali ikannya. Kalau di sini, sampai mati pun tidak akan dapat."

"Kalau begitu aku harus menunggu sampai mati," aku membalas gurauannya sambil tertawa. "Aku tidak punya perahu." Aku mulai menggulung tali pancingku. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke dalam? Kau mau secangkir teh?" tawarku, yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan kepalanya.

Gadis itu berseru takjub begitu kami melangkahkan masuk ke dalam rumahku. "Selama ini aku hanya melihatnya dari luar saja. Tidak menyangka dalamnya akan secantik ini… dan sangat rapi," ia menambahkan sambil tersenyum padaku.

"_Arigatou,_" ucapku membalas senyumnya. Aku kemudian membawanya ke beranda yang menghadap ke danau, _spot _nyaman favoritku untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temanku. Di sanalah dia menunggu sementara aku membuatkan teh untuknya.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, kami berdua sudah terlibat dalam obrolan seru. Yah, sebenarnya dialah yang lebih banyak bicara sementara aku hanya mendengarkannya sambil sesekali menanggapi dengan "Benarkah?" atau "Hn," atau "Aa…" lalu tawa ringan memecah di antara kami, seakan kejadian hari sebelumnya yang bisa dibilang sangat memalukan, tidak pernah terjadi. Padahal kami baru saja saling kenal, tapi aku merasa kami sudah seperti teman lama yang bertemu kembali setelah bertahun-tahun, dan kurasa dia juga merasakan hal yang sama denganku, mengingat bagaimana cablaknya dia saat bercerita tentang dirinya.

Dia sudah tinggal di desa ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu bersama ibu dan kakak perempuannya. Mereka membuka usaha toko bunga untuk menyambung hidup, selain mengelola warisan dari kakeknya –ayah dari ibunya- berupa sepetak ladang lavender di pinggir desa. Dia sangat suka berenang dan kerap melakukan hobinya itu di danau saat rumahku masih kosong –kurasa dia akan memikirkan kembali kebiasaan itu setelah kuberitahu bahwa selain aku, ada tiga pria lain yang tinggal di rumah ini—Dia juga senang merangkai bunga dan melukis. Ino ternyata juga adalah seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir di universitas tempatku mengajar dan sedang menyelesaikan tugas akhirnya di bawah bimbingan seorang dosen jenius yang galak tapi tampan. Wajahnya bersemu saat menyebutkan itu.

"…dia sangat galak kadang-kadang, dan selalu menuntut segalanya serbasempurna." Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, dan aku bisa melihatnya sedikit tertekan. Tapi kemudian seulas senyuman manis segera menggantikan ekspresi cemberut itu. "Tapi dia melakukan itu supaya hasil akhirnya baik, jadi aku tidak bisa protes."

"Kau benar. Tapi orang juga butuh sedikit lebih santai, supaya tidak terlalu stress," kataku.

Dia hanya tertawa menanggapiku dan berkata bahwa dia sepenuhnya tidak keberatan dengan metode dosennya itu. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri seperti apa gerangan sang dosen yang dibicarakannya, karena sepertinya Ino sangat menyukai orang itu.

"Saat kau berbicara tentang dosenmu itu, kelihatannya dia pria yang benar-benar istimewa," komentarku sambil melempar senyum ringan. Tanpa diduga gadis di depanku itu mendadak tersipu-sipu, membuatku –entah mengapa—merasakan kekecewaan samar yang tak bisa kujelaskan. –Demi Tuhan! Kami baru saja saling kenal. Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku… cemburu?

"Dia memang istimewa," desahnya. Rona samar muncul di wajahnya. Dia berusaha menutupinya dengan menyesap lagi teh chamomile-nya yang tinggal separuh.

Sejenak aku menatap wajahnya dan perasaan familier itu kembali hinggap. Aku mencoba untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena aku memang hampir selalu begitu setiap kali berhadapan dengan gadis dengan rambut pirang dan bermata biru. Seperti _gadis kecil-_ku. Aku tidak ingin dikecewakan lagi untuk kali ini –lagipula aku sudah lama melepas harapan untuk bertemu kembali dengan gadisku dari masa lalu itu. Semenjak aku mengetahui kondisi diriku.

Sayangnya, percakapan kami harus berakhir. Sebuah _jeep _baru saja memasuki halaman rumah.

_Jeep _Naruto.

Naruto melompat keluar dari mobil. Dan rupanya dia tidak sendirian. Seorang wanita sangat cantik berambut merah panjang baru saja turun dari sisi sebelahnya. Kushina Namikaze, ibu angkatku.

"Okaasan!" sambutku sambil beranjak, menuruni undakan, menghampiri mereka.

"Sai-kun…" _Okaasan_ memelukku erat-erat. "Astaga… Kenapa kau begitu kurus, Nak?" ujarnya setelah akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Sekarang ia memandangku dengan tatapan cemas sementara tangannya meraba lenganku. "Lihat ini. Aduuuh… Kau harus banyak makan!"

Di sebelahnya, Naruto tertawa. "Perasaan dari dulu dia segitu-segitu saja deh, Okaachan. Sai-nii kan tidak bisa gemuk—_ittai!_" Dia meringis kesakitan saat ibunya mencubitnya di pinggang. "Okaachan! Kenapa senang sekali mencubit pinggangku? Sensitif nih…" protesnya.

Aku dan _okaasan_ tertawa.

"Eeeh… siapa itu?" ibu angkatku bertanya seraya menoleh ke arah undakan samping.

Ino baru saja turun dari undakan dan menghampiri kami, tersenyum manis, menunggu aku memperkenalkannya.

"Ah, Basan, ini Yamanaka Ino. Ino, ini Namikaze Kushina, ibu angkatku dan Namikaze Naruto," ujarku memperkenalkan mereka.

Ino membungkuk sopan. Naruto dan _okaasan_ juga balas membungkuk.

"Um… sebaiknya saya pulang sekarang," kata Ino.

"Lho? Kenapa buru-buru? Jangan pergi gara-gara kami…" kata _okaasan_.

Ino tersenyum pada ibu angkatku. "Tidak, kok, _Obasan_. Kebetulan aku ada keperluan lain. Aku permisi dulu." Dengan anggukan sopan terakhir, dia pamit pergi.

"Heee… gadis yang cantik," komentar ibu angkatku sambil menatap punggung gadis itu yang kemudian menghilang di belokan. "Dia pacar barumu, Sai-kun?"

"Ap—A-tidak. Bukan," sahutku sambil tertawa garing. "Dia hanya tetangga yang kebetulan berkunjung."

"Ah, tetangga apa tetangga?" Naruto yang tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggodaku langsung menyambar, "Rambutnya juga pirang tuh. Tipemu banget, Sai!"

"Naruto… jangan goda kakakmu terus. Lihat, mukanya sampai merah begitu…"

Ah, _okaasan_ malah ikut-ikutan menggodaku. Benar-benar ibu dan anak yang kompak. Dua lawan satu, tentu saja aku kalah telak. Tidak peduli bagaimana pun aku mengatakan pada mereka bahwa Ino bukan pacarku, tetap saja mereka berhasil membuatku tersudut. Namun aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini, jadi aku hanya tertawa saja.

"Apa pun kata kalian, deh…"

.

.

Aku dan Ino kembali bertemu di kampus beberapa hari kemudian. Tidak bisa dibilang pertemuan yang menyenangkan sebetulnya. Suasana hatinya tampaknya tidak begitu baik saat aku melihatnya di halaman kampus, duduk seorang diri di bangku taman di bawah naungan pohon maple yang rindang. Wajahnya terlihat murung dan tidak bersemangat.

"Ino?" aku menegurnya.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya. "Sai-kun!" balasnya tanpa bisa menutupi keterkejutannya melihatku. "Sedang apa di sini?"

Aku tersenyum sekilas, lalu duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada sedikit urusan," jawabku sekenanya, "Kau sendiri, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sendirian di sini, Ino?"

Ino tidak langsung menjawabku. Gadis itu menghela napas berat seraya menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran bangku kayu itu. Rupanya dia baru saja selesai berkonsultasi lagi dengan dosennya tentang tugas akhir dan sepertinya tidak berjalan begitu lancar. Benar saja.

"…Sensei memarahiku lagi," dia mulai berkeluh kesah. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkannya…"

"Bukankah kau pernah mengatakan yang diinginkannya adalah supaya kau mendapatkan hasil terbaik untuk tugas akhirmu?"

Gadis itu menghela napas. "Iya sih… Tapi…"

"Kalau begitu jangan putus asa," ujarku sambil menyunggingkan senyum penghiburan. Kusentuh pundaknya yang ditutupi kemeja oranye cerah. "Kadangkala, jalan menuju sesuatu yang baik itu tidak selalu mulus, Ino. Kau harus melewati berbagai rintangan terlebih dahulu, besar maupun kecil, sampai akhirnya mendapatkan yang kau inginkan. Dulu juga aku sering dimarahi dosenku saat mengerjakan tugas akhir. Anggap saja omelan-omelan itu seperti rintangan kecil, atau… anggap saja dia sedang bernyanyi untukmu dengan melodi yang benar-benar kacau."

Bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan dia mulai mengeluarkan tawa kecil.

"Jangan sampai itu membuatmu kehilangan semangat, Ino. _Ganbatte na!_"

Dia tersenyum. "_Arigatou, _Sai-kun…"

Tepat saat itu, seorang penjual es krim keliling bersama gerobaknya lewat di dekat kami.

"Kau mau es krim?" tawarku. "Aku yang traktir. Kata orang, es krim obat paling mujarab untuk membangkitkan bersemangat."

Ino tertawa lagi. "Aku belum pernah dengar yang seperti itu. Tapi aku ingin mencobanya."

Kami beranjak dari bangku tempat kami duduk dan menghampiri gerobak es krim itu.

"Mau yang rasa apa?" Paman penjual es krim itu bertanya pada kami.

"Loli lemon," sahutku dan Ino pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku tersentak, serta merta memandang gadis di sebelahku itu. Dia juga tengah menatapku sama herannya.

"Baiklah," kekeh paman penjual es krim, "Dua loli untuk sepasang kekasih yang kompak."

Kata-katanya kontan saja membuat perhatian kami teralih. Kami berdua langsung ribut membantah, dan hanya ditimpali dengan tawa dari si tukang es krim. Beberapa saat berselang, kami sudah memegang loli lemon kami masing-masing, menikmatinya sambil duduk-duduk di bangku yang kami tempati sebelumnya.

"Lolinya enak sekali. Terimakasih," ucap Ino.

"Sama-sama," sahutku. "Tidak menyangka kau juga suka loli lemon."

Dia tersenyum tipis. "Banyak kenangannya, kurasa," ujarnya sambil menerawang. "Orang yang kusukai dulu juga suka sekali loli lemon. Sekarang pun sepertinya dia masih menyukainya, karena aku pernah melihatnya duduk di sini, membaca buku sambil makan ini." Dia mengangkat lolinya padaku. "Yah, selain tomat dan _onigiri, _kurasa." Dia tertawa, lalu menggigit lolinya lagi.

"Kenangan, ya? Kedengarannya sangat romantis," komentarku, mengigit loliku dan mengulumnya perlahan, membiarkannya mencair di mulutku.

"Kalau kau? Apa kau juga punya kenangan dengan loli lemon?" Sekarang dia memandangku penasaran.

Aku tidak langsung menjawabnya. Wajah gadis kecilku melintas lagi di kepala ketika aku mengenang kembali saat-saat dulu. Masa yang terlalu berharga untuk dibagi dengan orang lain. Aku mendengus kecil. "Tidak," ujarku kemudian. "Aku hanya… suka saja."

"Oh…"

Aku tersenyum melihat reaksinya. Kurasa dia mengharapkan akan mendengar sesuatu yang lebih romantis. Gadis-gadis muda biasanya kan begitu.

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi sekarang," kataku kemudian setelah menghabiskan es loli-ku dan membuang tangkai serta bungkusnya ke tempat sampah terdekat. Aku mencangklengkan tas _notebook-_ku ke bahu dan beranjak. "Sampai kete—"

"Eh, tunggu sebentar," sela Ino tiba-tiba.

Alisku terangkat. "Ada apa?"

Gadis itu nyengir, menunjuk sudut bibirnya. "Ada sesuatu… sebentar…" Tangannya merogoh tas sampirnya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas _tissue _dari sana. Dia maju mendekatiku, lalu dengan lembut menyeka bagian itu yang ternyata bernoda cairan dari es loli yang mencair.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku di tempatku seperti orang tolol. Rasanya seperti pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

_Déjà vu._

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.


	4. Bab 4 : Gomenasai

_Makasih yang udah mereview chapter kemarin; Akabara Hikari, evey charen, Trunk-chan, Naer Sisra, ifkiwi, dan eceu Arya… *peluk-peluk semuanya* _

_**Disclaimer : **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Warning : **AU, timeskip, boring, gak jelas.. =_='_

_._

_._

_Setiap kali aku membayangkan diriku jatuh cinta suatu saat nanti, aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengira akan seperti ini. Maksudku, aku selalu membayangkan gadis yang lebih besar, setidaknya seusiaku. Tapi faktanya berkata lain._

_Aku terkejut sendiri saat mendapati diriku mulai merasakan perasaan aneh yang sama sekali asing itu; jantung yang mendadak berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya, pipi yang memerah dan terasa panas, gugup, salah tingkah, tapi dalam waktu bersamaan itu semua terasa menyenangkan dan rasanya aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Semua itu kurasakan setiap kali aku melihat dia, gadis kecil berambut pirang terang pendek yang selalu dijepit dengan sepasang jepitan rambut berwarna ungu sederhana di sisi kirinya. Pemilik sepasang bola mata biru aqua yang bulat dan selalu bersinar penuh semangat, pipi penuh yang merona kemerahan setiap kali dia tertawa. Bocah nakal yang selalu memanggilku 'Oniichan' dengan suaranya yang cempreng._

_Ya ampun… Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh suka pada anak kecil? Gadis ingusan yang terlampau polos untuk memahami perasaan yang dinamakan jatuh cinta. Namun aku tidak bisa mencegah diriku merasaakan perasaan itu terhadapnya. Dia muncul begitu saja dan saat aku menyadarinya, tahu-tahu perasaan itu sudah ada di sini. Di hatiku._

_Aku suka padamu…_

…_Malaikat kecil yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan._

_Yah, mungkin kalian akan menganggap aku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi itulah yang sejujurnya kurasakan saat itu. Segalanya terasa indah saat aku melewatkan waktu bersamanya. _

_Namun sayangnya kesempatan untuk berjumpa dengannya semakin sulit kudapatkan. Jadwal sekolahku semakin padat dan aku diharuskan mengikuti kelas sore untuk mengejar ketinggalanku selama aku absen dari sekolah, dan baru meninggalkan sekolah saat matahari sudah akan tenggelam di ufuk Barat._

_Kadang-kadang, aku berlari ke sekolahnya sepulang sekolah, berharap bisa bertemu dengan gadis kecilku. Tetapi yang kudapati setiap kali sampai di depan gerbangnya hanyalah bangunan kosong yang menjulang di hadapanku. Dan aku terpaksa menelan kekecewaanku, lalu kembali ke rumah dengan membawa perasaan rindu yang semakin lama semakin menumpuk. Kalau saja aku tahu di mana rumahnya, pikirku waktu itu, aku pasti sudah pergi ke sana. Meskipun aku tidak yakin apa yang akan kukatakan padanya kalau kami bertemu._

_Sebagai gantinya, goresan pensilku di lembaran kertas gambar yang kudapat dari Sasori-niisan menjadi pelampiasan rasa rinduku. Garis-garis wajahnya yang seakan sudah terpatri dalam ingatanku kutuangkan semuanya di sana. Seraya berharap semoga aku masih diberi kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu dengannya lagi suatu saat._

_Dan permohonanku terkabul. Di tengah musim dingin yang serba putih, kami bertemu._

_Senyuman ceria yang diberikannya untukku saat itu masih semanis yang kuingat._

"_Aku senang bertemu Oniichan lagi!" ujarnya saat itu._

_Bibirku melengkung, membalas senyumannya. _

_Aku juga…_

_Dan dia menarik tanganku, lalu kami duduk di bangku kayu panjang di bawah pohon tempat kami pernah melewatkan waktu bersama sambil makan es loli. Tapi bukan es loli yang kali ini menemani kami, melainkan sepotong bakpao hangat isi kacang hijau yang dibelah menjadi dua._

_Semuanya terasa begitu menyenangkan. Menyenangkan mendengarkannya mengoceh, menumpahkan segala cerita seperti keran air yang bocor. Menyenangkan memandang senyum yang terkulum di bibirnya dan mata birunya yang membentuk satu garis melengkung setiap kali dia tertawa. Tiba-tiba saja duniaku terasa begitu sempurna –Ah, hiperbolis. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku sedang senang saat itu. _

"_Waaah… Ini aku?" _

_Aku tak bisa menahan rona merah menjalar di wajahku melihat reaksinya saat aku menunjukkan padanya hasil karyaku saat itu. Wajahnya berseri-seri dan kedua bola mata birunya yang bulat itu menyala-nyala dalam kegairahan. Suara-suara bernada takjub meluncur dari bibirnya yang penuh sementara tangan kecilnya sibuk membolak-balik buku gambarku. Setelah puas melihat semuanya, akhirnya dia kembali pada gambar dirinya di beberapa halaman awal. Kelihatannya dia sangat menyukai yang itu, dirinya yang kugambar sedang tertawa._

"_Oniichan pinter gambar deh," pujinya tulus sambil melempar senyum segarisnya padaku. "Boleh kusimpan satu? Onegai…"_

"_A—Ah…" aku menjawab canggung. Dengan hati-hati, kurobek halaman gambar yang paling dia sukai dan memberikannya padanya. _

_Dia tampak begitu gembira, lalu serta merta melompat memelukku. "Arigatou, Oniichan!"_

_Sejak kakakku meninggal, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia hari itu._

.

.

**The Distance**

**Bab 4 : **_**Gomenasai…**_

**.**

**. **

Satu bulan sudah berlalu semenjak pertemuanku yang terakhir dengan Ino di kampus, sejak itu kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Bukannya aku ingin bertemu dengannya atau bagaimana –hei, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam dulu! Hanya saja, sejak pembicaraan kami tempo hari soal tugas akhirnya, aku jadi… _agak _penasaran.

Sayangnya, dia sudah tidak pernah terlihat lagi di kampus, jadi aku tidak bisa mencari tahu perkembangannya. Kecuali kalau aku menanyakannya pada salah satu dosen yang membimbingnya, Uchiha Sasuke-sensei.

Oh, ya. Aku baru tahu belakangan kalau Sasuke-san lah yang menjadi dosen pembimbing Ino. Waktu itu aku tidak sengaja melihat berkas tugas akhir milik Ino di mejanya dan Sasuke-san pernah menyebutkannya sekali saat kami berbincang-bincang. Tidak heran Ino kelihatan sangat tertekan. Aku sendiri kalau bisa, tidak ingin punya urusan dengannya selain urusan kampus. Di luar itu, terimakasih banyak. Maka aku mengurungkan niatku untuk bertanya soal perkembangan Ino padanya. Bisa-bisa orang sinis itu akan menganggapku suka ikut campur. Aku sedang tidak ingin cari penyakit. _Penyakit-_ku sendiri saja sudah cukup merepotkan.

Omong-omong tentang penyakit, hari ini adikku yang baik akan menjemputku ke kampus. Hari ini adalah jadwalku melakukan _check up _ke pusat rehabilitasi jantung di rumah sakit di kota. Sebetulnya dia tidak usah repot-repot, karena aku bawa mobil dan bisa pergi sendiri. Tapi Naruto adalah orang paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui sepanjang hidupku, sama sekali tidak bisa dibantah. Hanya ada dua orang di dunia ini yang kutahu bisa membelokkannya; ibunya, Namikaze Kushina dan kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata.

Maka aku tidak heran saat mendapatinya sudah berdiri di lapangan parkir seselesainya aku mengajar, bersandar pada _mini-APV _milikku dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Cengiran lima jari yang sudah amat kukenal terpampang di wajahnya yang kecokelatan terbakar matahari.

"Mana _jeep-_mu?" aku bertanya basa-basi sebagai pengganti ucapan 'halo'.

"Di rumah," sahutnya santai sembari mengulurkan tangannya meminta kunci mobilku. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengeluarkan kunci, lalu melemparnya pada Naruto yang menangkapnya dengan tangkas. Sisa-sisa kejayaan sebagai pemain basket andalan _High School-_nya masih ada rupanya. "Aku kemari naik bus. Asik juga ternyata…"

Kami naik ke dalam mobil dan Naruto mulai menyalakan mesinnya.

"Harusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot, Naruto. Aku bisa pergi sendiri," kataku sementara mobil melaju perlahan meninggalkan lapangan parkir kampus dan memasuki jalan besar.

Di sampingku, Naruto hanya tertawa, "Repot apanya, Sai-nii? Kan sekalian jalan-jalan. Bosan kalau terlalu lama di kantor…" dan dia mulai mencerocos, berkeluh kesah tentang rutinitasnya yang menurutnya sangat monoton dan membosankan di kantor ayahnya. Rupanya dia tadi juga sempat berjalan-jalan sebentar di desa sebelum ke kampus; melihat-lihat ladang lavender, mampir ke kedai ramen yang enak sekali, bahkan mampir ke rumah –yang sayangnya sedang tidak ada orang di sana.

"Aku ketemu cewek yang ke rumahmu waktu itu di toko bunga," ujar Naruto kemudian. "Siapa namanya? Yang pirang cantik itu lho…"

"Yamanaka Ino?" Aku ingat Ino pernah menyebutkan keluarganya membuka toko bunga di rumah.

"Ah… Iya, dia." Naruto melirik ke arahku. "Dia itu mahasiswimu, ya?"

"Yah… bisa dibilang begitu," jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu, "Tapi aku tidak pernah mengajarnya. Dia mahasiswi tingkat akhir, sedangkan aku mengajar tingkat satu dan dua saja. Dia itu mahasiswi bimbingannya Uchiha Sasuke."

"_Ouch!_" Naruto membuat ekspresi wajah seperti kesakitan, "Bimbingannya si _Teme _itu? Ya ampun, kasihan sekali…" Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan dramatis. Aku tertawa.

"Jangan begitu. Walaupun kelihatannya seperti itu, tapi Sasuke-san sangat berdedikasi."

Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Iya deh. Bela saja kolega kesayanganmu itu, _Oniisan._"

"_Iie… _Aku tidak membelanya, hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Naruto."

"Aah… _wakatta._"

Kami berdua terdiam kemudian. Yang terdengar hanya lantunan musik _jazz _dengan volume sedang dari _stereo _dan desisan halus mesin mobil. Aku memandang kosong ke luar jendela sementara pikiranku terbang kemana-mana. Hela napas berat. Entah mengapa belakangan ini aku semakin kerap teringat masa lalu. Tidak peduli sekeras apa pun aku berusaha melupakannya, kenangan itu selalu merasukiku, membawaku kembali ke Kirigakure, tempat aku dilahirkan dan tumbuh selama limabelas tahun pertama kehidupanku. Terutama… gadis kecil itu.

Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang? Apa yang kamu lakukan? Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Apa kamu masih ingat pada _Oniichan_ yang sudah pergi tanpa kabar?

Maafkan aku. Seandainya saja aku tidak begitu pengecut saat itu…

Ah, tapi waktu tidak bisa berputar kembali, bukan? Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdoa semoga kamu selalu bahagia dan tidak pernah kehilangan senyumanmu yang indah itu. Tidak boleh ada penyesalan. Ya…?

"Sai… Oi!"

Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengerjap dan menoleh. "_Nani?_"

"Kau melamun?" tanyanya sambil nyengir. "Ah, biar kutebak. Kau pasti sedang memikirkan mahasiwimu yang cantik itu, kan?"

Aku mendengus tertawa, "Jangan bercanda, Naruto."

"Tapi senyummu itu… Ah, kalau bukan dia, apa Shion—"

"Naruto…" Aku menghela napas bosan.

Shion adalah mantan kekasihku. Kami berpisah hampir setahun yang lalu. Dia gadis yang baik sebetulnya, berbakat dan sangat cantik. Aku sangat menyayanginya –awalnya kupikir begitu—dan kami sempat akan bertunangan segala. Tetapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukainya bukan karena Shion yang sebenarnya, tetapi karena dialah gadis paling mengingatkanku pada gadis kecilku; sosoknya, tawanya, senyumnya, keceriaannya. Aku mencintainya karena bayangan masa lalu dan itu membuatku merasa amat bersalah dan tidak adil padanya saat aku mulai menyadari semuanya. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kami.

Pada awalnya itu pasti menyakitinya dan dia tidak berusaha menutupinya di depanku, tapi aku yakin seiring berjalannya waktu, dia akan baik-baik saja. Lebih baik sakit lebih awal, dari pada memaksakan diri dan pada akhirnya akan melukainya lebih dalam lagi. Aku tidak ingin itu sampai terjadi pada seorang gadis sebaik Shion. Meskipun sampai sekarang, aku masih merasa bersalah.

"Aku bertemu dengan Shion kemarin dulu," beritahu Naruto. Mata birunya melirikku. "Dia menanyakan kabarmu dan bertanya apa kau bisa datang ke resitalnya musim panas nanti di Kiri."

Aku tersenyum. Resital di Kiri… berarti dia sudah memenuhi satu targetnya. Syukurlah, Shion…

"Lalu kau bilang apa padanya?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku bilang aku harus tanya kau dulu."

"Aah…" Aku mengangguk.

Kami kemudian berbelok, memasuki gerbang Rumah Sakit Universitas Konoha.

.

.

"Hari ini temanku mengadakan pameran lukis di Konoha Gallery. Bisa kau temani aku ke sana? Aku mau melihatnya," kataku beberapa jam berselang. Pemeriksaanku sudah selesai dan kami sedang menunggu tebusan obatku di apotek.

"Pameran lukis?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya menatapku. Melihat aku mengangguk, dia mengeluh keras-keras. Naruto memang tidak terlalu senang sesuatu yang membosankan seperti lukisan –dia hanya mau datang ke pameranku hanya karena aku kakaknya—jadi aku mencoba maklum dengan reaksinya. "Baiklah..." gerutunya.

"Kau tidak perlu menemaniku kalau kau tidak suka," ujarku.

"Aku tahu. Melihat lukisan tidak ada dalam agendaku hari ini," dia tertawa kecil, "Aku mau ke bengkel saja. Mobilmu itu belum kau cek lagi setelah pindah kan?"

Aku menggeleng. "Belum."

Tepat saat itu, petugas apotek memanggil namaku.

"Omong-omong, siapa yang pameran?" tanya Naruto begitu kami sudah dalam perjalanan menuju galeri. "Si Kiba itu, kah?"

"Bukan. Uchiha Sasuke," jawabku.

"Ooh…"

Kami tidak berbicara lagi sampai kami tiba di depan tempat pameran. Naruto menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu masuk.

"Telepon aku kalau sudah selesai, Sai-nii," ujarnya ketika aku membuka pintu.

"Oke. _Arigatou,_" ucapku, lalu turun dan menutup pintu mobil. _Mini-APV _itu kemudian melaju perlahan meninggalkan area gedung.

Tempat itu terhitung ramai untuk ukuran pameran lukisan. Tidak mengherankan, karena yang punya acara adalah seniman berbakat dan amat populer bahkan sejak dia masih duduk di bangku kuliah. Para kolega dari tempatku mengajar terlihat hadir, juga beberapa mahasiswa. Aku juga bertemu dengan teman-teman lama dan para dosen semasa di universitas dulu, dan kebanyakan dari mereka adalah fans setia Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah, rasanya seperti bernostalgia saat pameran bersama di kampus dulu.

Meskipun kami bersaing, tapi aku selalu mengagumi kemampuan Sasuke-san menciptakan sebuah karya yang benar-benar berkelas. Dan kekaguman itu tidak memudar hingga sekarang. Rasanya mata ini tidak puas-puasnya mengapresiasi setiap lukisan yang dipajang di sana. Ada satu lukisan yang amat kusukai di sana. Dengan kombinasi warna-warna hangat khas musim gugur, mengingatkanku pada memori yang sudah lalu. Aku bisa merasakan emosi yang kuat di dalamnya, seakan Sasuke-san sendiri telah menuangkan seluruh jiwanya dalam lukisan itu. Juga sosok mungil dengan rambut merah muda pucat di bawah pohon, yang barangkali tidak akan kusadari keberadaannya kalau saja aku tidak memperhatikan baik-baik.

"Sakura" adalah judul yang tertera di bagian bawah piguranya, membuatku mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. Karena aku tidak melihat setangkai pun bunga sakura di sana –kalau benar itu yang menjadi tema lukisannya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya seseorang di belakangangku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati sang pemilik lukisan berdiri di belakangku. Kedua tangannya terbenam dalam saku celananya. "Sasuke-san," sapaku.

Sasuke berjalan mendekat, mata hitamnya ikut memandangi lukisannya sendiri. Ada raut lembut di wajah yang dingin itu.

"Ini sangat indah," komentarku, "Pasti berharga tinggi."

"_Iie… _Yang ini tidak dijual," jawabnya sambil berpaling memandangku, menyeringai tipis, "Meskipun tadi ada kolektor yang berniat membelinya dengan harga tinggi."

"Apa ini tentang idealisme lagi?" Aku balas menyeringai, tapi dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sesuatu yang lebih dari sekerang idealisme, kurasa," ujarnya.

Mendengar jawabannya, dahiku mengerut bingung. Namun dengan segera hal itu terlupakan, karena saat itu perhatianku tersedot oleh hal lain. Berdiri di depan salah satu lukisan yang terpajang, berdiri sosok yang rasanya kukenal. Dengan rambut pirang panjang menjuntai sampai ke bawah pinggangnya dan topi pet yang bertengger manis di puncaknya. Gadis itu, Yamanaka Ino.

"Ino," celetukku otomatis.

Gadis itu menoleh, mencari dari mana suara yang memanggilnya berasal. Dan saat ia melihatku yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, ia melebarkan senyum. Ia bergegas mendekat.

"Sai-ku—Ah!" kata-katanya terhenti begitu menyadari siapa yang berada bersamaku. Tiba-tiba ia terlihat gugup. Rona merah muda muncul di kedua pipinya yang putih susu. "Uchiha-sensei."

Sasuke mengangguk padanya. "Yamanaka. Kau datang juga?"

Ino mengangguk malu-malu. "I-iya…"

"Kau sudah mengenal Namikaze-sensei, kalau begitu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik ke arahku.

Aku bisa melihat Ino tampak kebingungan. "Namikaze… _Sensei_?"

Sepasang mata biru aqua membelalak terkejut menatapku.

Ah, aku baru ingat Ino belum tahu aku juga pengajar di kampusnya.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak bilang sejak awal kalau kau adalah _Sensei-_ku di kampus?" sungutnya sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, memandangku sebal. "_Ne, Namikaze-sensei? _Aku kan jadi malu di depan Uchiha-sensei. Dikiranya aku mahasiswa kurang ajar yang memanggil dosennya dengan nama depan seenaknya."

Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku melihat raut kesal di wajahnya. Lucu sekali. "_Gomenasai ne, _Ino. Tapi kurasa itu bukan hal yang penting, kan?"

"Benar, sih… _Demo…_"

"Uchiha-sensei tidak akan menanggapmu kurang ajar," selaku sambil tersenyum.

Entah bagaimana aku tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Orang akan cenderung ingin menunjukkan kesan yang baik di depan seseorang yang disukai, tidak terkecuali gadis itu. Dan sepertinya Ino sangat menyukai dosennya. Aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari caranya memandang Sasuke-san saat kami mengobrol singkat di galeri tadi.

"Uchiha-sensei itu orangnya cuek. Sejak dulu begitu," tambahku.

"Sejak dulu? Kalau begitu kalian sudah kenal lama dong?" Ino menatapku penasaran. Agaknya fakta baru bahwa aku dan Sasuke-san adalah teman lama mengalihkannya dari kekesalannya karena aku baru membuka identitasku sebagai dosen sekarang.

Aku menganggukan kepala. "Kami sama-sama di universitas. Bisa dibilang, dia teman lamaku."

"_Souka._" Pandangannya menerawang, memandang rimbunan pohon sakura yang sedang mekar-mekarnya di taman kota tempat kami berada sekarang. Rona kemerahan menghiasi wajahnya.

Yah, setelah melihat-lihat galeri, dia mengajakku jalan-jalan sejenak di taman kota. Barangkali supaya dia bisa memarahiku dengan bebas tanpa terlihat oleh Uchiha-sensei-nya seperti barusan. Haha…

"Uchiha-sensei…" Ino kembali menoleh padaku, "Waktu masih mahasiswa… seperti apa?"

"Yah…" Aku terdiam sejenak, mengambil waktu untuk menarik kembali memoriku ke beberapa tahun silam. "Dia tidak banyak berbeda dari yang sekarang. Tampan, berbakat, populer, bintang kampus…"

"Apa dia dulu pernah punya pacar?" cecarnya lagi. Rona di wajahnya semakin menggelap, tapi matanya menatapku penuh ingin tahu.

Sekali lagi aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku. Gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta kelakuannya benar-benar lucu. "Kamu ini benar-benar serius suka pada dosenmu, ya?"

"Namikaze-Sensei…" protesnya, cemberut.

"_Hai, hai… _Yah, aku tidak tahu pasti soal itu. Sasuke-san sejak dulu orangnya pendiam, tertutup, apalagi soal kehidupan asmaranya. Memang sih, banyak gadis yang mengejarnya. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu dia menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Terlalu banyak rumor yang beredar, kalau kau tahu maksudku," aku menambahkan, tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak mengherankan…" ia menggumam, lalu menghela napas. Pandangannya menerawang lagi. "Tapi apa dia masih ingat…"

Sebelah alisku terangkat. Aku menunggu dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, namun Ino membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung dan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"_Ne, Sensei, _kapan-kapan apa aku boleh main lagi ke rumahmu? Kalau kau tidak keberatan… aku ingin minta sedikit bantuan… soal tugas akhirku."

"Tentu saja, Ino. Kapan pun kau boleh datang," tanggapku.

Ino langsung berseri-seri. "_Arigatou, Sensei!_"

"Ah, kalau kita sedang di luar kampus, panggil aku Sai saja. Panggilan _'Sensei'_ rasanya terlalu canggung," pintaku.

Dia mengangguk. "_Hai, _Sai-_kun_!"

Sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat. "Begitu lebih enak didengar."

Semilir angin musim semi yang hangat berhembus perlahan, membawa kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura berwarna merah muda lembut terlepas dari tangkainya dan menari-nari di udara sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan anggun di bumi. Di sebelahku, Ino menarik napasnya dalam-dalam, matanya terpejam. Tiba-tiba saja hatiku menghangat.

Perasaan aneh ini terasa amat familier.

"Cantik, ya…" ujarnya kemudian dengan nada lembut. Matanya kembali terbuka dan ia menatap sehelai kelopak bunga sakura yang terjatuh di atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka. "Sakura… bunga favorit Uchiha-sensei."

Sama seperti waktu itu, ada perasaan kecewa yang tak bisa kujelaskan menelusup dalam hatiku. Tapi aku sungguh tak bisa melepaskan mataku dari wajahnya yang penuh senyum itu.

.

.

Menjelang senja, Naruto menjemputku di galeri yang sudah sepi. Ino bersama beberapa temannya yang kebetulan bertemu di taman tadi sudah pulang duluan naik bus.

"Kau ini kemana saja, Sai?" Naruto kedengarannya tidak terlalu senang. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dari tadi. Waktu aku menjemputmu tadi, aku ketemu Si Teme. Katanya kau sudah pulang. Lagipula kenapa sih ponselmu tidak aktif?"

"Iya, maaf… Aku lupa," sahutku. Saat _check up _di rumah sakit tadi, aku memang mematikan ponselku dan lupa mengaktifkannya lagi. Tidak heran kalau Naruto sampai misuh-misuh begitu.

"Lain kali jangan menghilang tiba-tiba begitu. Aku benar-benar khawatir," sungutnya lagi.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya sendiri, sebenarnya di antara kami berdua, siapa yang kakak dan siapa yang adik? Selama ini Naruto lah yang lebih banyak menjagaku ketimbang aku yang menjaganya, terlebih ketika penyakit di jantungku ini terdiagnosa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Semenjak itu Naruto menjadi sangat protektif, bahkan kadang lebih protektif dari pada Kushina-basan. Dia tidak membiarkanku bekerja terlalu keras, selalu mengingatkanku untuk minum obat dan macam-macam lagi. Aku jadi merasa punya seorang _bodyguard _yang kelewat cerewet. Tapi aku tidak mengeluh, meskipun kadang perhatiannya sedikit membebaniku.

Kuulurkan tanganku menepuk bahunya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku, ya?"

"Sudahlah, jangan minta maaf," kata Naruto dengan raut gusar. "Hari ini aku mendapat kabar kakek salah satu temanku meninggal karena sakit jantung. Aku takut… kau juga akan pergi meninggalkanku seperti itu."

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke luar jendela. "Manusia pada akhirnya akan mati juga, Naruto."

"Kau kedengarannya seperti sudah menyerah," gerutunya.

"Aku tidak menyerah. Kalau aku menyerah, aku sudah berhenti berobat dari dulu," sahutku sambil menyunggingkan senyum hambar.

"Kenapa tidak operasi saja, _Oniisan_? Seperti kata Neji-nii?"

Gelengan kepala. "_Iie. _Dokter bilang penyakitku masih bisa diatasi dengan obat. Tidak perlu operasi."

Nyatanya aku berdusta. Dokter yang memeriksaku mengatakan kerusakan di katup jantungku sudah permanen dan tidak mungkin diperbaiki lagi hanya dengan obat. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan operasi penggantian katup jantung. Tapi biaya operasi itu sangat mahal dan tabunganku tidak cukup untuk membayarnya. Belum lagi _follow up-_nya yang lama dan pastilah memakan biaya besar. Aku tidak ingin membebani Naruto dan kedua orangtua angkatku lebih jauh lagi. Semua yang mereka lakukan bagiku selama ini sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Jangan khawatir, ya. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja…"

Ada ketidakyakinan di sorot mata biru langit itu saat menatapku, tapi toh Naruto tidak mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi sampai kami tiba di rumah.

Kami dikejutkan oleh sebuah sedan mewah berwarna kuning cerah yang terparkir di halaman. Ada tamu? Siapa?

"_Dia _sudah menunggumu dari sore tadi, Sai," beritahu Kiba yang membukakan pintu. Aku melongok dengan penasaran dari atas bahu Kiba, terkejut. Tapi Naruto lah yang pertama kali buka suara.

"Oi, Shion-_chan!_" panggilnya pada seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang yang sedang duduk di ruang keluarga, mengobrol bersama Chouji dan Shikamaru sambil menonton televisi.

Gadis itu menoleh, menjerit senang, kemudian melompat bangun dari sofa. Dia berlari ke arah kami –arahku—dan melempar tangannya memelukku erat-erat. "Sai-kun! _Long time no see, ne? _Apa kabar?" Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku lekat-lekat sementara aku masih belum menemukan suaraku kembali saking terkejutnya dengan pertemuan yang begitu mendadak ini. Keningnya berkerut. "Kamu tambah kurus saja, Sai-kun," ujarnya seraya meletakkan tangan dengan lembut di kedua belah pipiku. "Kamu sakit lagi?"

"Hei, hei… Kenapa aku tidak disapa?" kata Naruto cemberut.

Shion berpaling padanya, nyengir. "Kita kan sudah bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, Naruto-kun."

"Haah… terserah deh." Naruto memutar bola matanya, lalu masuk melewati kami menyusul Kiba dan bergabung di ruang keluarga.

"Shion," ujarku setelah mereka pergi.

Gadis itu kembali berpaling padaku. "Hm?"

"Kau… sedang apa di sini?"

Kedua mata keunguan itu menyipit menatapku, bibirnya dikerucutkan. "Huuh.. kau ini, kenapa begitu dingin sih? Aturannya saat bertemu mantan kekasih, setidaknya kamu tanya kabarnya dulu."

Aku mendengus tertawa. Selera humornya masih belum berubah rupanya. "Baiklah, Nona. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Ekspresinya seketika berubah lembut. "Aku baik. Tapi kamu tidak kelihatan baik."

"_Daijoubu…_" sahutku, menangkap tangannya yang hendak menyentuh wajahku lagi. "Kau mau minum teh?" tawarku seraya berjalan melewatinya menuju dapur. Suara langkah kakinya mengikutiku.

"Aku sudah minum teh setidaknya tiga cangkir sejak sore. Tapi kalau kamu berniat membuatku kembung, aku tidak keberatan satu cangkir lagi," guraunya. Tangannya meraih lenganku. Aku menoleh. "Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol di teras saja? Sambil melihat bintang. Mengenang masa lalu."

Namun sepertinya dia tidak membutuhkan jawabanku, karena detik berikutnya dia sudah menarikku ke teras samping yang menghadap ke danau. Langit memang sedang sangat cerah malam ini. Bulan purnama menggantung rendah di angkasa dan sama sekali tidak terlihat awan sehingga bintang-bintang terlihat sangat jelas. Mau tak mau aku jadi teringat saat aku dan Shion masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kami kerap menghabiskan waktu di luar saat malam sedang cerah seperti ini, duduk-duduk sambil melihat bintang, ditemani secangkir cokelat panas mengepul. Hanya duduk diam meresapi kesunyian yang tenang. Sesekali dia akan mengoceh sementara aku hanya mendengarkannya saja.

Shion menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Tempat ini sangat indah, ya. Nyaman sekali…"

"Aah…" aku menyahut setuju, seraya duduk di anak tangga teras itu.

"Kushina-obasama yang memberitahuku kau tinggal di sini," ujarnya kemudian sebelum aku sempat bertanya. Dia mendudukkan diri di sebelahku.

"Sebenarnya ada keperluan apa, Shion?"

Dia berpaling dan memandangku dengan sorot mata lembut yang dulu pernah begitu memesonaku. Dia tersenyum. "Saat aku berkunjung ke Konoha, tiba-tiba saja aku sangat merindukan mantan kekasihku yang tampan ini. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Sai-kun," dia berhenti. Matanya tampak berkilau memantulkan cahaya lampu teras yang temaram, "Juga… menjajaki kemungkinan untuk rujuk kembali."

Aku begitu terkejut mendengar penuturannya sehingga tidak bisa berkata-kata. Melihat tampangku, dia tertawa.

"Bercanda," kekehnya. Ditinjunya bahuku main-main. "Kau ini masih saja kelewat serius seperti dulu, _ne, _Sai-kun-_honey._"

"Shion, itu tidak lucu."

Dia masih tertawa beberapa saat lagi. "Tapi aku serius waktu mengatakan aku merindukanmu –ah, jangan bertampang seperti itu dong. Kau ini. Tidak ada salahnya kan, merindukan teman lama?"

Lalu hening.

Shion telah berpaling lagi dan tatapannya sekarang terlihat kosong. Ekspresinya yang sendu mengingatkanku pada awal perpisahan kami dulu. Luka itu masih ada di sana.

"Kudengar, kau akan mengadakan resital di Kiri musim panas nanti," kataku kemudian.

"Hmm…" Shion mengangguk. "Di Kirigakure Hall. _Kakkoi, na_?"

"Yeah," sahutku, memberinya senyum tulus. "_Omedetou._ Kau pasti akan jadi pianis hebat suatu saat."

"Tentu saja. Sekarang saja aku sudah hebat!" koarnya berbangga diri, lalu tawanya pecah sekali lagi.

Sunyi lagi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan lagi dengan gadis ini. Rasanya begitu canggung, meskipun dia terlihat begitu ceria. Perasaan bersalah karena pernah melukainya masih menghantuiku.

"Sai-kun…" Dia memecah keheningan.

"Hm?"

"Anoo…" Dia terdengar ragu, "Tentang gadis dari masa lalu yang pernah kamu bilang padaku _saat itu, _apa kamu sudah menemukannya?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, menerka-nerka kemana sebenarnya arah pembicaraannya. "Belum," jawabku kemudian, pelan. Lalu menghela napas berat. "Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi. Itu sudah menjadi masa laluku. Aku sudah melupakannya."

"Karena penyakitmu?"

Aku memandangnya terkejut. Dia tersenyum lemah.

"Karena kamu merasa sudah tidak ada harapan lagi, bukan? Neji-kun sudah memberitahuku segalanya –jangan salahkan dia. Aku yang memaksa," imbuhnya cepat-cepat. "Dulu kamu pernah bilang, dia adalah alasanmu tetap hidup sampai sekarang, kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin kau sudah tidak ada di dunia ini lagi. Tapi mengapa sekarang kau malah menyerah, Sai-kun?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan ini, Shion?" Aku berusaha mengelak.

Bisa kurasakan tangannya menyentuh tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan lembut.

"Ambil operasi itu, ya… Kalau tidak demi dia, setidaknya kau melakukannya demi _Ojisama, Obasama _dan Naruto-kun_._ Juga…" ditatapnya mataku lurus-lurus, "…demi aku."

Kau tidak mengerti, Shion. Keluargaku, mereka akan lebih baik tanpaku. _Ojisan, Obasan _dan Naruto tidak perlu mencemaskan orang yang sakit-sakitan sepertku lagi. Kamu… Apa kamu tidak menyadari keberadaanku hanya akan melukaimu, Shion? Dan gadis itu… memangnya apa arti diriku baginya? Aku hanyalah seorang kakak dari masa lalu dan bahkan mungkin dia sudah melupakanku. Dia akan baik-baik saja tanpa tahu bahwa aku selalu memikirkannya. Biar saja tetap begitu.

Dan aku bisa meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang. Aku sudah lelah membebani semua orang sepanjang hidupku.

_Gomenasai… _

Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

_The Distance Bab 4| Lady Arlene_


	5. Bab 5 : Jeda

_Makasih yang udah mereview chapter kemarin; Naer Sisra, eceu Arya, evey charen, ifkiwi, dilia-hime ^^, kennko-hime, Cinara Hatake & Hinata hime chan. Gomen apdetnya lama… _

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : AU, timeskip, OoC**_

_._

_._

_Hari itu adalah hari yang tak akan pernah terlupakan seumur hidupku. Maksudku, selain hari dimana aku bertemu dengan gadis kecilku, hari ini adalah pertemuan lain yang sama tak terlupakannya. Di hari itu, aku mendapatkan kejutan yang tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya._

_Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu harus merasa sedih atau senang. Saat aku menangis setiap kali mengingatnya, aku tidak yakin apakah itu adalah tangis haru atau tangis sedih. Yang kuingat hanyalah saat petugas sosial yang biasa mengurusiku memperkenalkan pria itu padaku, aku hanya bisa tercengang seperti orang tolol._

_Demi Tuhan, saat itu aku mengira aku telah salah dengar, ada kerusakan entah-karena-apa di telingaku. Atau, yang lebih kejam mungkin, ada yang sedang mengerjaiku dan aku setengah berharap ada yang berteriak 'KETIPU!' setelahnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Aku tidak salah dengar dan telingaku baik-baik saja—juga tidak ada yang sampai hati menipuku dengan candaan yang sama sekali tidak lucu seperti itu. Yang kuhadapi saat itu adalah kenyataan._

"_Sai, Nak. Tuan Namikaze sudah setuju mengadopsimu. Kau akan segera punya keluarga lagi, Sayang. Kau senang, kan?"_

_Masalahnya aku tidak begitu yakin saat itu. Maka aku hanya membelalakkan mataku seperti burung hantu saking terkejutnya, memandang ke arah tangan wanita itu melambai—ke arah pintu. Dan di sanalah aku melihatnya untuk pertama kali, berdiri di ambang pintu, pria luar biasa yang kelak akan mengambil peran sebagai ayahku, juga menjadi orang yang paling kukagumi dan kuhormati sepanjang hidupku._

_Namikaze Minato bertubuh sedang, tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak pendek—setidaknya ia lebih tinggi dari Sasori-nii—namun tegap. Wajahnya tampan dibingkai rambut pirang menyala yang tegak di atas kepalanya. Dia pasti adalah orang berada, dilihat dari pakaiannya yang berpotongan bagus dan kelihatan mahal. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terpaku pada sosoknya, melainkan kedua matanya yang berwarna sebiru langit, yang selalu menyipit setiap kali ia tersenyum. Sorot mata itu hangat dan terasa akrab, entah bagaimana membuatku merasa bahwa aku akan aman bersamanya—terlindungi. Padahal aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali, setidaknya saat itu._

_Aku mengerjapkan mata ketika pria itu mendekat, membungkuk tepat di depanku._

"_Halo, Sai." Bahkan suaranya pun terdengar menyenangkan. "Namaku Minato Namikaze. Salam kenal." –Ia mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian kusambut dengan ragu-ragu dan tentu saja, dengan tampang tolol. Pria itu tersenyum hangat. "Wah, sekarang kau sudah besar dan sangat mirip dengan ayahmu, Nak." Ia mengacak rambutku dan aku hanya bisa berkata,_

"_Huh?"_

_Lalu ia tertawa._

_Setelah perkenalan yang canggung itu—lebih tepatnya, aku yang canggung—wanita petugas sosial yang membawanya memberi kami waktu untuk mengobrol dan saling mengenal. Tuan Namikaze kemudian membawaku ke kedai es krim tak jauh dari tempatku tinggal._

_Ia ternyata adalah teman lama ayahku. 'Sangat dekat seperti saudara sendiri', itu yang dikatakannya untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana hubungan mereka dulu. Selalu bersama-sama sampai keduanya lulus perguruan tinggi. Mereka berpisah ketika ayahku dimutasi ke Kiri—tempatku tinggal saat itu—sementara Tuan Namikaze menetap di Konoha untuk mengurusi usaha keluarganya, yang kukira pastilah sangat berhasil, di sana. Tapi sampai bertahun-tahun mereka tetap berhubungan._

_Kami membicarakan banyak hal sementara aku menghabiskan es krimku. Ia menanyaiku tentang sekolah, kehidupanku setelah orangtuaku meninggal, bagaimana pergaulanku, teman-temanku, para tetangga—dan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana dengan cablaknya aku bercerita tentang Chiyo-baasan dan Sasori-niisan, padahal biasanya aku selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang yang baru kukenal. Mungkin ia menggunakan sihir tertentu, aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak peduli. Menyenangkan bicara dengannya. Menyenangkan jika ada seseorang yang mau mendengarkanmu, seperti Tuan ini… Seperti gadis kecilku. _

_Tuan Namikaze barkata pernah melihatku saat aku masih bayi, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat. Mendiang kakakku memang pernah memberitahuku tentang sahabat dekat ayah kami, tapi sebelumnya aku tidak pernah terlalu menaruh minat. Omong-omong soal kakakku, Tuan Namikaze tampaknya juga sangat terkejut mendengar kabar tentangnya. Yah, aku tidak menyalahkannya. Ia barangkali mengira akan menemukan dua anak laki-laki yatim piatu yang akan diadopsinya, tapi ia hanya menemukan satu. Aku._

_Kami sudah agak lama duduk di kedai es krim itu dan beberapa pelayan sudah bolak-balik menanyakan apa kami mau tambah es krim lagi saat pembicaraan beralih pada pengadopsianku. Dan aku mulai cemas. _

_Tuan Namikaze memiliki istri dan seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia delapan tahun yang artinya mereka juga akan menjadi keluargaku. Memikirkan bagaimana harus menyesuaikan diri dengan ibu dan adik laki-laki baruku benar-benar membuatku yang sulit bergaul dengan orang baru ini cemas bukan kepalang. Ini membuatku agak ragu. Namun lagi-lagi Tuan Namikaze dengan senyumnya yang ajaib itu, berhasil meyakinkanku bahwa aku pasti bisa melewatinya._

"_Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah, Sai," ucapnya riang seraya tersenyum lebar, melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja, "Besok kita akan mengurus surat-suratnya, kepindahan sekolahmu dan minggu depan kita bisa berangkat ke Konoha—"_

_Setelah itu tubuhku serasa membeku. Tuhan, aku terlalu asyik memikirkan memiliki keluarga dan kehidupan baru sehingga melupakan fakta bahwa Tuan Namikaze dan keluarganya itu tinggal di Konoha—yang artinya, setelah aku resmi diadopsi, aku juga harus ikut ke Konoha. _

_Meninggalkan Kiri? Meninggalkan Chiyo-baasan dan Sasori-niisan? …meninggalkan gadis kecilku yang bahkan namanya saja belum kuketahui?_

_Tidak._

"_K—Konoha?" ucapku dengan suara seperti tercekat._

_Ekspresi antusias yang semula terlihat di wajah Tuan Namikaze memudar, digantikan kekhawatiran. "Ada apa, Sai?"_

"_A—Apa harus ke Konoha?" tanyaku mulai takut._

"_Tentu saja, Nak. Keluargaku—keluargamu juga, berada di sana… Sai, Nak?"_

_Aku tidak mengerti saat air mataku jatuh begitu saja. Ini adalah kali pertama aku menangis bukan karena kakakku._

_Aku tidak ingin pergi._

"_Bisakah… bisakah kita tinggal di Kiri saja?"_

.

.

**THE DISTANCE**

**Bab 5: Jeda**

.

.

Kiri. Kota dimana aku terlahir dan menghabiskan duabelas tahun awal hidupku. Kota tepi laut berpanorama indah yang penuh dengan kenangan—baik yang indah, maupun yang sangat ingin kulupakan, kalau bisa. Aku masih bisa mengingatnya seakan aku sedang berada di sana sekarang ini; hiruk pikuk kotanya, aroma asin air laut yang menguar di udara, suara deburan ombak yang memecah di bibir pantai. Kadang-kadang aku masih memimpikannya hingga sekarang.

Distirk tempat tinggalku dahulu memang berjarak cukup jauh dari pantai dan pusat keramaian lain. Meski begitu aku cukup sering berkeliaran di pantai dan di sanalah aku sering minggat setelah kakakku meninggal. Beberapa kali terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk _mengakhiri hidup _di sana—kalau kalian tahu maksudku. Tapi pasti tidak bakal berhasil karena penjaga pantai di sana terkenal sangat awas, salah-salah aku bisa berurusan dengan polisi. Berurusan dengan pihak konseling sekolah karena sering berkelahi saja sudah cukup buruk. Tidak usah bawa-bawa aparat lain segala. Menilik istilah Shikamaru, _merepotkan._ Aku tidak mau mati repot.

Tapi itu sudah lama sekali berlalu.

Kiri seakan sudah menjadi bagian dari masa laluku yang sepertinya semakin jauh untuk bisa kuraih kembali dengan kondisiku yang sekarang. Sekarang aku di sini, di Konoha. Tempat yang jauh dari lautan, namun memiliki pesonanya sendiri—aku tidak pernah menemukan tempat di Kiri yang sehijau dan sesejuk ini. Sangat nyaman, namun berbeda. Konoha bukanlah Kiri. Konoha tidak mempertemukanku dengan _kekasih masa kecil_ku, gadis kecilku.

Ah, _stop_! Hentikan itu, Sai. –_Lupakan dia!_

Namun rasanya begitu sulit tanpa dia harus datang terus-menerus dalam mimpiku, bukan? Ya, belakangan ini aku memang sering memimpikan dia. Suaranya yang memanggil _'Oniichan' _bahkan sampai tengiang-ngiang saat aku terbangun. Seperti sekarang…

'_Oniichan… Ayo kita beli loli lemon lagi!'_

Astaga… sepertinya aku mulai berhalusinasi—tunggu! Apa penyakit jantung yang kuderita juga menyebabkan halusinasi? Apa selain berkonsultasi dengan _cardiologist, _aku juga perlu mendatangi psikiater? Hmm… aku harus tanya Neji.

Suara-suara itu perlahan menghilang seiring dengan terkumpulnya kesadaranku. Aku mengerjap mengantuk, menatap langit-langit tinggi di atasku, ke arah lampu gantung yang bergoyang pelan tertiup hembusan angin sejuk dari luar. Rupanya ada yang sudah membukakan jendela kamarku. Mungkin Naruto. Siapa lagi yang berani menerobos kamarku tanpa izin selain adik kesayanganku yang satu itu?

Aku menguap dan menarik tubuhku duduk, melakukan sedikit peregangan untuk melenturkan tubuhku yang masih terasa kaku, lalu kembali menoleh ke arah jendela yang terbuka lebar. Dari ranjang tempatku berada sekarang, aku bisa melihat burung-burung beterbangan di atas pucuk pepohonan di seberang danau. Kicauannya terdengar samar-samar, ditingkahi suara orang-orang yang sedang mengobrol di luar.

Sekali lagi aku mengerjapkan mataku, lalu turun dari ranjangku. Kakiku mencari-cari selopku yang kemudian kutemukan sedikit tergeser ke bawah ranjang.

Sudah jam berapa sekarang? –Aku melirik ke arah jam burung hantu pemberian Okaasan yang terpasang di dinding atas ranjang dan terkejut sendiri. Sudah hampir tengah hari! Ya, ampun… Semalam aku pasti sangat kelelahan sampai tidur selama ini. _Tapi kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?_ pikirku agak kesal sembari melangkah ke jendela untuk melihat apa yang menyebabkan suara-suara ribut di luar.

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah munculnya dua mobil yang seharusnya tidak berada di halaman berkerikil rumahku. Sebuah mobil sedan mungil kuning cerah yang seharusnya sudah membawa pemiliknya kembali ke kota dan satu lagi sebuah mobil lain yang kukenali sebagai milik sahabat baikku semasa sekolah menengah, Hyuuga Neji.

Pandanganku beralih ke sisi lain halaman, ke arah dekat dermaga. Benar saja, ia ada di sana, duduk di meja piknik yang dipenuhi wadah berisi bahan makanan dan berkaleng-kaleng minuman ringan. Neji tidak sendirian di sana, Hinata juga ada bersamanya. Calon adik iparku itu tampak asyik menusuk-nusuk sosis dan sayuran dengan tusukan sambil berbincang dengan kakak sepupunya. Di dekat mereka, Kiba dan Naruto tengah ribut berdebat tentang bagaimana menyalakan api di pemanggang. Sementara Shikamaru, Chouji maupun pemilik mobil kuning tidak tampak dimana pun.

Aku baru saja hendak berbalik ketika terdengar suara Naruto tiba-tiba memanggilku.

"Sudah bangun kau rupanya!" serunya sambil nyengir lebar. "_Ohayou!_"

Sial. Ia sedang meledekku.

Di sebelahnya, Kiba tertawa. Akamaru yang sedari tadi duduk bergelung di bawah bangku piknik, mendongak dan menyalak riang ke arahku. Neji dan Hinata juga turut menoleh. Neji mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum, memberi salam padaku yang kubalas dengan gestur yang sama.

Suara pintu kamarku yang berderit membuka mengalihkan perhatianku. Sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang sudah sangat kukenal berdiri di ambang pintu, tersenyum cerah.

"Shion?"

.

.

"Kukira kau sudah kembali ke kota semalam," kataku ketika kami sudah berada di dapur –setelah aku mencuci mukaku dan ganti pakaian tentu saja. Shion memaksaku memakan semangkuk _oats _dan kami sedang duduk berhadapan di meja makan.

Shion menopang dagu dengan tangannya di atas meja dan mengawasiku makan. "Perubahan rencana," sahutnya sederhana, tersenyum lagi, "Aku sedang tidak ada pekerjaan dalam waktu dekat, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melewatkan waktu beberapa hari lagi dengan _mantan pacarku_ tersayang—"

"Shion…" Aku merasa jengah setiap kali ia bilang begitu, tidak suka mendengar nada getir dalam suaranya saat ia menyebutkan _'mantan pacar' –_meskipun ia mengatakannya sambil tersenyum. Dan aku bisa melihat bengkak di matanya yang ungu cemerlang, seakan ia habis menangis semalaman.

"Ada penginapan bagus di desa," lanjutnya, sama sekali tidak menggubrisku, "Aku tidur di sana semalam."

Kami terdiam beberapa lama sementara aku menghabiskan beberapa suap lagi.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Sai? Gomen ne, semalam seharusnya aku tidak mengajakmu mengobrol di luar. Sepertinya kau kelelahan… Salahku…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Aku memang biasa bangun siang setiap akhir pekan."

Shion memaksakan senyum. Sepertinya ia tidak terlalu mempercayaiku kali ini, maka aku segera mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum ia mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri lebih jauh.

"Hari ini Neji kemari. Kebetulan yang menyenangkan sekali, kan? Sudah lama rasanya kita bertiga tidak berkumpul setelah lulus SMA."

Suara hela napas. "Sebenarnya bukan kebetulan juga, Sai-kun," ujar Shion, lalu menyeruput teh _chamomile _dari mug-nya. "Semalam aku meneleponnya. Kami membicarakan banyak hal."

Aku menduga Shion bertanya pada Neji tentang penyakitku atau semacamnya –atau mungkin ia berkeluh kesah tentang sikapku. Kami—aku, Neji dan Shion memang dekat sejak masih sama-sama duduk di bangku sekolah. Neji dan Shion terutama, aku hanyalah pendatang yang menyusup di antara mereka. Kalau kau bertanya siapa orang yang paling dipercayai oleh Shion, ia mungkin akan menjawab 'Sai-kun'—aku. Tapi kau juga akan mendapati nama Neji meluncur dari bibirnya.

Dulu, Neji lah yang menjadi mak comblang di antara aku dan Shion. Ia yang menyatukan kami. Ia juga yang menjadi tempat berkeluh kesah Shion setiap kali kami bertengkar dan Neji tak segan memarahiku setelahnya. Dan aku tidak pernah melihat Neji benar-benar marah kecuali saat ia mendengar berakhirnya hubunganku dengan Shion. Sampai sekarang pun Neji masih sedikit sebal padaku soal itu. Namun itu semua tidak membuat persahabatan kami terputus. Begitu pula dengan Shion. Kurasa kebiasaan yang dulu itu masih ada.

"Tentu saja. Sudah lama tidak bertemu, pasti banyak yang ingin dibicarakan, bukan?"

Lama sebelum akhirnya Shion menyahut, "Ya… Tentu saja, Sai-kun…" sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang tidak mencapai matanya, lalu menyesap tehnya lagi. Aku merasa bukan itu yang hendak dikatakannya.

Shion segera mengambil mangkukku setelah aku menghabiskan makananku dan membawanya ke wastafel untuk dicuci. Tadinya aku melarangnya, karena ia adalah tamuku –mana ada tamu yang cuci piring?—tapi ia berkeras, jadi kubiarkan saja. Tepat saat itu, Neji masuk ke ruangan. Kaleng bir yang sudah setengah diminum tergenggam di tangannya.

"Sudah _sarapan_?" tanyanya sambil duduk di bangku yang tadi diduduki Shion, menaruh minumannya di atas meja.

Aku menelan obatku sebelum menjawab dengan seringaian. "Yang itu tadi namanya makan siang."

Neji mengawasiku sejenak dengan matanya yang abu-abu pucat itu, seakan sedang menilaiku. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, eh?"

Aku mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Cukup baik, _Sensei*._ Terimakasih."

"Kau kelihatan pucat," ia berkomentar.

"Biasanya juga begitu, kan?" dengusku.

"Kau tahu—"

"Neji-_sensei,_" selaku, menatapnya, "Kau kemari bukan untuk menceramahiku soal penyakitku, bukan? Kurasa di klinik juga sudah cukup."

Neji tampak kesal, tapi ia tidak membalas. Hanya mengangkat bahu lalu menenggak minumannya. Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat Shion menoleh ke arah kami—ke arah Neji, tepatnya.

"Sebaiknya aku membantu Hinata," kata Shion kemudian sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan serbet bersih. "Shikamaru dan Chouji mungkin sudah datang juga. Aku mau melihat." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kami, ia buru-buru pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Jadi," aku memulai, membuat Neji memalingkan matanya yang mengikuti Shion dan memandangku, "Ada yang ingin dibicarakan, Neji?"

Sahabatku itu mendengus. "Aku belum mulai pun kau sudah menolaknya, Sai."

Ternyata dugaanku benar. "Kau kemari untuk membujukku begitu. Kau sangat perhatian, _Sensei._"

"Che! Yang benar saja." Ia tertawa hambar, sebelum kemudian berhenti. "Sebenarnya Shion memintaku untuk membujukmu mengambil operasi itu," ungkapnya jujur seraya memutar-mutar kaleng minumannya di atas meja, "Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, tahu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau bisa, aku ingin memaksamu, tapi tidak bisa. Sudah menjadi hak pasien untuk menerima atau menolak pengobatan. Dokter tidak bisa memaksa."

"Kau sudah tahu aturannya," aku mengangguk setuju –dan kemudian langsung mendapat tatapan menusuk dari temanku yang juga seorang _cardiologist _ini.

"Aku ingin menjajaki kemungkinan berhasil membujukmu sekali lagi, Sai."

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku," sahutku datar.

Raut kecewa langsung tergambar di wajah tampan sahabatku, dan ia tersenyum muram. "Aku mengerti. Shion memberitahuku dia sudah berusaha membujukmu semalam."

Hening sejenak.

"Gadis itu masih sangat mencintaimu, tahu. Setiap kali dia meneleponku, dia hanya ingin membicarakanmu." Suara Neji terdengar getir dan saat ia memandang ke luar, ke arah Shion yang kini sedang membantu Hinata menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk _barbeque_, tatapannya hampa.

Kadang-kadang aku merasa kasihan pada sahabatku yang satu ini. Mungkin Shion tidak tahu, tapi aku tahu bahwa Neji menaruh hati pada gadis itu. Aku menyadarinya saat aku dan Shion masih menjadi sepasang kekasih. Perhatian dan pembelaannya terhadap gadis itu lebih dari sekedar persahabatan. Neji benar-benar menyayangi Shion, rela melakukan apa saja asal gadis itu bisa bahagia. Termasuk merelakan perasaannya sendiri. Setiap kali memikirkan ini aku merasa diriku sangat jahat. Seandainya saja aku tidak muncul di depan Shion, barangkali ceritanya akan lain. Barangkali sekarang Shion _masih _bahagia dan Neji tidak perlu terluka.

Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur.

"Kalau kau mau mempertimbangkannya demi dia, aku akan…"

Kata-kata Neji terputus oleh Kiba yang tiba-tiba berlari masuk dengan bergedebukan melewati dapur, meninggalkan aroma asap ketika ia lewat. Tak sampai semenit kemudian, ia kembali berlari keluar sambil membawa _compo _kesayangannya, lalu meletakkan benda itu di meja kayu di beranda dan menyalakan musik _raege _keras-keras. Suaranya sampai menggetarkan kaca jendela.

"Wuoooho! Cewek-cewek, siapa yang mau berdansa denganku!" serunya sambil melakukan gerakan joget menggelikan.

Hinata dan Shion tertawa.

"Oi! Jangan cewekku!" teriak Naruto sebal ketika Kiba menarik tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya berjoget.

Tepat saat itu terdengar suara _skuter _berhenti di halaman. Shikamaru dan Chouji yang membeli daging segar di pasar sudah kembali –itu berarti pesta _barbeque _yang dibuat mendadak oleh adikku sudah dimulai. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan usahanya dengan bermuram memikirkan penyakitku, aku lantas beranjak dari kursiku dan berjalan keluar untuk membantu yang lain. Namun sebelum aku mencapai pintu, Neji menahanku, menatapku sungguh-sungguh.

"Bisakah kau pikirkan lagi, Sai?"

"Akan kupikirkan," janjiku. Meskipun aku tidak terlalu yakin akan melakukannya.

.

.

Sepanjang siang suasana hatiku benar-benar bagus. Naruto memang paling pintar membuatku senang. Dan Neji maupun Shion tidak lagi mengungkit-ungkit pembicaraan kami sebelumnya dan turut larut dalam pesta kecil-kecilan kami. Meskipun beberapa kali aku menangkap basah mereka saling berbicara dengan suara rendah sambil mencuri pandang padaku. Shion juga tidak seceria biasanya. Tapi aku berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Seperti yang sering kukatakan, _ini _semua sudah membuatku lelah. Sekarang aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Aku tidak ingin ada penyesalan saat ajal menjemputku nanti.

Menjelang sore saat semua makanan sudah ludes masuk ke perut, aku bersama Neji dan kedua gadis duduk-duduk di dermaga, menonton Naruto dan tiga cowok yang lain berenang di danau. Kami berbincang santai sambil menikmati minuman sampai kemudian ponsel Shion berbunyi dari dalam tasnya.

Managernya yang sedang berada di kota meneleponnya, menyuruhnya kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap di kota karena ada urusan mendadak. Shion yang tampak tidak puas menjejalkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam tas setelah menutupnya.

"Aku harus pergi," katanya mengumumkan. "Si sialan itu menyuruhku kembali—Ah! Padahal kemarin dia bilang aku boleh berlibur setidaknya tiga hari!" dan ia mulai menggerutu soal betapa tidak konsistennya managernya itu.

Semua orang yang sedang tidak berada di danau langsung memandangku. Baiklah… ini memang yang diharapkan sebagai tuan rumah yang baik, kan? –Aku lantas berdiri dari bangku kayu yang kududuki setelah sebelumnya meletakkan kaleng minumanku yang masih tersisa setengah ke bawah bangku.

"Biar kuantar," tawarku setelah Shion berpamitan dengan Naruto dan yang lain.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali!" kata Shion ceria saat aku mengantarnya menuju halaman tempat mobilnya diparkirkan. "Tidak menyesal aku datang kemari. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak menikmati udara terbuka seperti ini."

"Baguslah kalau kau senang," sahutku tulus.

Ia tersenyum padaku, lalu mengamit lenganku sementara kami berjalan mendekati mobilnya. Shion melepaskan tangannya dan berbalik menghadapku saat kami sudah tiba di sisi sedan kuningnya. Tatapannya lembut.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi, Sai-kun," ungkapnya.

"Aku juga senang," sahutku.

Shion menunduk, tangannya merogoh tas sampirnya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas tebal dari dalamnya. "Ini adalah tiket ke konserku di Kiri nanti." Diulurkannya kertas itu kepadaku.

Aku menerimanya. "Bukankah konsernya masih musim panas nanti?"

Gadis itu nyengir. "Untuk jaga-jaga. Kamu bisa datang ke sana untuk menontonku, kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu," jawabku jujur. Aku tidak ingin menjanjikan sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar tidak dapat kutepati. Mungkin saja saat itu aku sedang terbaring lagi di rumah sakit atau lebih buruk dari itu.

"Sai-kun harus datang," katanya sambil menyentuh tanganku yang memegang tiket itu dengan kedua tangannya, "Aku mau kamu datang dan mendengarkan permainanku, maka dari kamu harus sembuh. Ya…?"

"Shion. Aku…" namun kata-kataku langsung terhenti begitu ia mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatku terkejut.

"Kalau aku menemukan _gadis itu, _apa kau mau berusaha untuk sembuh?"

"I-Itu…"

"Sai-kun…" Shion seperti akan menangis, seakan setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya melukainya seperti luka fisik, "Kalau gadis itu ada, kau mau berusaha, kan? Demi dia.."

"Shion, sudah cukup. Kau ini bicara apa?" kataku gusar. Aku tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini. Mengapa ia senang sekali menyakiti dirinya sendiri, sih?

"Aku hanya berpikir…" Shion melepaskan genggamannya dan menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan air mata yang sudah terlanjur kulihat meluncur di pipinya yang putih. Ia menyekanya. "…apa pun, supaya Sai-kun mau berusaha untuk sembuh," lanjutnya dengan suara serak, lalu mendongak, tersenyum padaku. "Begitu kan, yang dilakukan seorang _teman_?"

Rasanya aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku saat itu. Rasa terimakasih terhadap semua yang coba dilakukan Shion untukku bercampur dengan perasaan bersalah atas apa yang telah kuperbuat padanya—mencampakkannya. Aku benar-benar lelaki brengsek, eh? Menerimanya hanya karena ia memiliki banyak kemiripan dengan seseorang dari masa lalu, kemudian memutuskannya begitu saja. Seharusnya Shion membenciku saja. Aku pantas menerimanya.

Bukan malah perlakuan seperti ini…

Shion pantas menerima yang jauh lebih baik.

Aku melihat air matanya terjatuh lagi dan aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk menyekanya dengan tanganku sendiri. "Arigatou ne…" Aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, supaya ia tahu aku sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih dan bersyukur bisa lagi dengannya sebagai teman.

Shion mengangguk di bahuku, balas memelukku lebih erat.

"Jangan menangis lagi karena aku, Shion."

Ia mengangguk lagi, tapi justru aku merasakan air matanya semakin deras membasahi sweterku.

"Gomenasai…"

Suara derak yang tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang kami membuat kami terkejut. Serta merta aku dan Shion melepaskan pelukan dan menoleh, untuk menemukan seorang gadis muda berambut pirang panjang dikucir tinggi berdiri di dekat pohon besar di pintu gerbang. Hatiku mencelos.

Yamanaka Ino.

Gadis itu meringis pada kami, wajahnya merona. "A—ah… g-gomen," ucapnya gugup. "T-tidak bermaksud… um…" Ino menggerak-gerakkan tangannya dengan gelisah, "Sebaiknya aku pergi. Jaa…"

Sebelum aku maupun Shion menemukan suara kami yang mendadak hilang saking terkejutnya, gadis itu sudah melesat pergi sambil memukuli kepalanya. Lalu lenyap terhalang pepohonan.

"_Baka! Baka! Baka!" _aku mendengarnya mengumpat sementara ia berlari menjauh.

"Siapa dia?" Shion lah yang pertama kali menemukan suaranya kembali. Ia berpaling dari gerbang untuk memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Um… tetangga," jawabku, masih memandang ke tempat beberapa saat yang lalu Ino berada.

Dan aku tidak mengerti saat menemukan diriku sendiri merasa cemas. Cemas akan apa?

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.

_Chapter ini SaIno-nya nyaris gak ada. Cuma bercerita tentang pertemuan Sai dengan Minato dan hubungannya dengan orang-orang di sekeliling dia. Makanya chapter ini kuberi judul 'Jeda'. Hehehe.. sense of naming-ku abal sekali nih. Gomen ne.._


	6. Bab 6 : Under The Same Sky

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning : AU, timeskip, OoC**_

_._

_._

_Di ruang tengah flat yang kutinggali bersama mendiang Oniisan, terdapat sebuah rak perabot yang ukurannya cukup besar. Oniisan telah mengisinya dengan banyak sekali foto berpigura dengan berbagai ukuran alih-alih barang-barang lain yang bisa menjadi pajangan yang lebih menarik. Oniisan pernah memberitahuku bahwa itu semua ada foto-foto keluarga –Okaasan dan Otousan sebelum mereka meninggal, juga ada foto-foto orang terdekat keluarga kami. Supaya aku tahu tentang mereka, katanya._

_Biasanya aku tidak begitu peduli, apalagi memperhatikannya. Maksudku, aku nyaris tidak pernah menaruh perhatian pada foto-foto lain kecuali satu, foto favoritku yang berukuran paling besar di antara deretan foto yang lain, yang diletakkan tepat di tengah-tengah rak sehingga perhatianku akan otomatis terarah ke sana setiap kali aku melirik ke rak. _

_Itu adalah foto keluargaku, yang konon diambil sebulan sebelum kecelakaan naas yang merenggut nyawa Okaasan dan Otousan. Di situ, Okaasan duduk di tengah dengan aku yang masih batita duduk di pangkuannya. Oniisan duduk di sebelahnya, sementara di belakang kami, Otousan berdiri sambil membungkuk dengan tangan diletakkan di bahu Okaasan dan Oniisan. Wajah-wajah itu tersenyum cerah dan aku selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati setiap kali aku melihatnya, apakah orang-orang dalam foto itu sadar bahwa suatu saat mereka akan meninggalkanku, aku yang masih dua belas tahun ini, untuk hidup seorang diri di dunia?_

_Ah, lupakan._

_Sekarang aku tidak sedang memandang ke arah foto besar itu. Mataku mencari-cari di antara banyak pigura yang berderet, menyusuri setiap potongan adegan yang tertangkap oleh kamera, memperhatikan setiap wajah yang tersenyum, tertawa, cemberut…_

_Sampai aku menemukannya. Pria dengan rambut pirang menyala, dengan senyum jahil namun memikat terpampang di wajahnya yang tampan. Namikaze Minato, pria yang baru saja kutemui beberapa jam yang lalu, yang baru saja mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai ayah angkatku. Ia sedang berdiri di samping pria yang kukenali sebagai ayah kandungku. Mereka memakai toga kelulusan, tangan mereka saling merangkul bahu masing-masing dan keduanya tengah tertawa. _

_Tampaknya dia memang tidak berdusta tentang persahabatannya dengan Otousan. _

_Aku tidak tahu harus merasa lega atau kecewa. Lega, karena instingku tentang mempercayai seseorang ternyata benar. Kecewa, karena separuh dari diriku berharap Tuan Namikaze hanya berdusta tentang semuanya. Aku setengah berharap dia adalah seorang anggota sindikat penjual anak yang berusaha memikatku agar bisa dijual ke luar negeri. Jika benar begitu, aku bisa melaporkannya dan hak asuhku mungkin akan dialihkan pada keluarga Akasuna sehingga aku tidak perlu meninggalkan Kiri._

_Meninggalkan Kiri… Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa…_

_Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan tempat ini? Kota tempatku lahir, bertumbuh, melewati manis getir awal kehidupanku, semuanya telah kulewati di kota ini. Aku tidak tahu tempat lain selain di sini. Terlalu banyak kenangan, terlalu banyak hal yang membuatku berat untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar dari sini. _

_Terlalu banyak… Chiyo-baasan, Sasori-niisan, teman-temanku… juga dia—gadis kecilku yang cantik._

_._

_._

_Hampir satu putaran purnama berlalu semenjak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Minato-ojisan—aku belum terbiasa memanggilnya 'Otousan' saat itu. Dia sudah menepati janjinya untuk memberiku waktu sampai aku benar-benar siap meninggalkan Kiri dan ikut bersamanya ke Konoha. Oh, tentu saja kami juga harus mengurusi beberapa hal, kepindahan sekolahku, surat-surat adopsi dan segala macam tetek bengek yang tidak kumengerti. _

_Tapi yang kumaksudkan bukan itu. Semuanya bisa saja diselesaikan cepat dan kami bisa pergi beberapa hari setelahnya._

_Ada hal lain yang juga sama pentingnya, setidaknya untukku. Aku sama sekali tak memberitahu Minato-ojisan tentang alasanku yang sebenarnya. Yang kukatakan hanyalah, aku butuh waktu. Aku tidak terlalu yakin apakah Minato-ojisan percaya padaku atau tidak –tapi, ia mau mengerti, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Meskipun aku tahu waktunya semakin sempit, dan Minato-ojisan juga tidak mungkin meninggalkan keluarganya terlalu lama hanya untuk menungguiku, toh dia tetap melakukannya untukku. Aku seharusnya berterimakasih. _

_Tapi saat itu yang kuinginkan hanya satu, bisa bertemu dengan gadis kecilku sebelum aku pergi. Sekali saja sudah cukup. _

_Kami-sama… mengapa di saat seperti ini dia justru menghilang?_

.

.

**THE DISTANCE**

**Bab 6: Sakit**

.

.

Terkadang aku merasa tidak bisa memahami diriku sendiri. Seperti saat ini.

Ino tidak pernah muncul lagi sejak pertemuan kami yang terakhir di depan rumahku lebih dari sepekan yang lalu. Pertemuan yang sangat canggung, kuakui itu. Tapi bukan berarti menjadi alasan bagi gadis itu untuk menghindariku, bukan?

Maksudku, dia pernah memintaku membantu dalam tugas akhirnya –dan sebagai seorang guru, juga teman, tentu saja dengan senang hati aku menawarkan bantuanku. Tapi nyatanya hingga kini dia tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapanku. Bahkan di kampus pun, aku tak bisa menemukannya. Ditambah, aku tak bisa menanyakannya pada kolegaku yang juga dosen pembimbingnya. Sasuke-san akan bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku mencari-cari mahasiswanya –dan aku tak ingin timbul pikiran yang tidak-tidak.

Dan sekali lagi kukatakan, aku tak memahami diriku sendiri. Maksudku, mengapa aku begitu kepikiran? Mengapa ketidakmunculan seorang gadis bernama Yamanaka Ino begitu menggangguku, membuatku gusar, cemas, khawatir? Memangnya siapa dia sampai membuatku seperti ini? Aku belum lama mengenalnya dan hei, siapa di sini sebenarnya yang membutuhkan siapa?

Aku tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti…

.

.

Siang itu entah apa yang membuatku meninggalkan tempatku yang nyaman di rumah pinggir danau. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin keluar, sekedar melemaskan kaki dan kanvas serta cat mendadak menjadi sangat tidak menarik.

Mengingat kondisiku yang belakangan ini tidak terlalu sehat, seharusnya aku tidak boleh melakukan ini. Atau aku akan menunggu adik atau teman-temanku yang membawaku jalan-jalan keluar dengan kendaraan –untuk mencegah diriku kelelahan. Tapi nyatanya, di sinilah aku sekarang. Memanfaatkan kesempatan sementara mereka semua absen dari rumah, sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing dan entah kapan akan kembali, aku berjalan kaki meninggalkan tempatku seharusnya, menyusuri jalanan berkerikil menuju desa.

Jika mereka tahu aku nekat tak menggubris nasihat mereka untuk tetap tinggal di rumah, mereka bisa membunuhku. Tapi aku tak peduli. Kebosanan lebih mengerikan dari apa pun.

Ah, rasanya sudah sangat lama berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku berjalan-jalan di tempat ini. Menikmati pemandangan indah sepanjang perjalanan, menghirup udara bersih setiap kali menarik napas. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa aroma pinus segar yang menguar di udara, juga kicauan burung di kejauhan, sebelum akhirnya aku tiba di desa.

"Sai-kun!"

Seruan dari suara yang kukenal itu segera mengalihkan perhatianku dari kerajinan tembikar yang sedang kulihat di salah satu toko cendera mata. Seorang pemuda berseragam polisi desa tengah berjalan ke arahku dengan senyumnya yang menyilaukan, Rock Lee.

"Selamat siang, Lee-san," balasku sambil membalas senyumnya.

Sebuah tepukan keras mendarat di bahuku, nyaris membuat lututku tertekuk. "Lama tak melihatmu di sekitar sini, _Sensei,"_ ucapnya semangat. Dia terkekeh saat melihatku menatapnya heran. "Kudengar kau bekerja sebagai dosen di kampus di kota, ne?"

"Oh, sepertinya rumor di desa ini cepat sekali tersebar," komentarku.

Lee-san mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil tertawa. "Ini desa kecil, Tuan. Orang-orang di sini saling kenal satu sama lain dan tahu siapa bekerja sebagai apa, termasuk kau dan teman-temanmu—" aku merasakan wajahku agak menghangat karena malu, mengingat aku hanya mengenal segelintir orang di tempat ini—"Lagi pula aku tahu tentangmu bukan dari rumor. Kenalanku yang bilang. Dia salah satu mahasiswamu, katanya."

"Benarkah?" Kedua alisku terangkat. "Siapa?"

"Namanya Ino," jawabnya. "Yamanaka Ino. Kau mengenalnya?"

Dan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa saat itu aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Pun degupan jantungku yang kencang yang tak ada hubungannya dengan penyakitku. Sekujur tubuhku tiba-tiba saja terasa hangat, dipenuhi oleh perasaan ganjil yang tak bisa kujelaskan.

.

.

Sebagian besar mata pencaharian penduduk di desa wilayah Barat Konoha ini adalah petani bunga. Tak heran jika kau bisa menemukan lebih dari satu toko bunga di sini, bahkan toko sejenis ini, baik yang menjual eceran maupun dalam skala lebih besar, mendominasi dibanding toko-toko lain.

Dan itu juga sebabnya mengapa aku tak pernah menaruh perhatian pada toko kecil di sudut desa itu. Jika dibanding toko bunga yang lain, tempat ini terbilang kecil dan sederhana, namun dihias dengan sangat apik. Berbagai jenis buket bunga segar dipajang di etalase, sementara bunga-bunga segar diletakkan dalam keranjang-keranjang besar rotan di bagian depan toko, disusun menurut warna dan jenis. Kau juga bisa menemukan tanaman hias dalam pot dalam berbagai jenis di sana.

Jika aku adalah pecinta bunga, aku pasti akan sangat senang berkunjung ke tempat itu. Namun bukan itu tujuanku melangkahkan kaki ke sana.

_Tepatnya, aku tak tahu mengapa aku melangkahkan kaki ke sana._

.

.

Suara gemerincing bel terdengar begitu aku mendorong pintu kaca bertuliskan _Green Florist _itu. Gadis yang tengah asyik merangkai buket bunga di gerai –yang juga gadis yang sedari tadi kuperhatikan dari balik pintu—mengangkat wajahnya dengan senyum terkembang.

"Selamat da—" ucapannya terhenti. Mata birunya membulat. Kurasa ia terkejut melihatku. "S-Sensei?"

"Selamat siang," sapaku, berusaha mengabaikan gugup yang tiba-tiba menyergap. Sembari melangkah masuk, aku membenamkan kedua tanganku yang tiba-tiba saja terasa dingin di saku mantel. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang tak perlu memanggilku dengan sebutan itu di luar kampus, Ino," kataku seraya mengulas senyum.

Ino membalas dengan tawa tertahan. "Sai-kun."

"Itu lebih baik."

Kami berdua terdiam –keheningan yang benar-benar canggung. Ino kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan buket bunganya sementara aku berpura-pura tertarik pada pot anyelir yang ada di sudut toko, seraya diam-diam mengawasinya dari sudut mataku. Ia tampak berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya. Tangannya bergerak dengan terampil merangkai bunga-bunga itu menjadi buket yang cantik. Poni pirang yang terjatuh ke matanya tampak sama sekali tak menggangunya.

Melihatnya begitu giat seperti itu, aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. _Ia sangat cantik…_

"Sai-kun kemari ingin membeli bunga?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Huh?"

Ino telah selesai dengan buketnya dan kini sedang berjalan mengitari gerai kaca. "Biasanya orang-orang datang kemari untuk membeli atau memesan bunga, Sai-kun," ujarnya dengan senyum manis. "Kami punya banyak jenis bunga dan tanaman hias. Kau ingin bunga segar yang sudah dipotong? Atau tanaman hias dalam pot?"

"Um…" aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tak gatal. "Sebenarnya aku kemari bukan untuk itu," gumamku –dan aku melihatnya mengangkat alis—"Tapi boleh juga," aku buru-buru menambahkan, "Bisa kau pilihkan tanaman pot untukku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum cerah. "Tentu. Tunggu sebentar. Akan kupilihkan yang cocok." –dan ia bergegas menuju rak tempat memajang pot-pot mungil berisi tanaman-tanaman hias yang aku tak tahu namanya.

"Ino," panggilku kemudian sementara mengawasinya berkutat.

"Ya?"

"Bagaimana tugas akhirmu?" tanyaku sebelum sempat menahan diri. "Kau bilang mau ke rumahku, kan? Tapi aku tak melihatmu akhir-akhir ini."

Gerakannya terhenti, dan saat ia berbalik untuk memandangku, wajahnya merona. "Aku merasa tidak enak saja," ujarnya.

"Tidak enak?" aku memandangnya bingung.

Ino tertawa canggung. "Yang waktu itu, saat kau dan pacarmu –er… _sori._" Ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya memunggungiku. "Yah… aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu saja kok. Kalian berdua pasti ingin menghabiskan waktu bersama, bukan? Kukira pacarmu pastilah bukan orang sini."

Beberapa saat aku hanya bisa tercengang mendengar penuturannya. "Dia bukan pacarku," ujarku, tepat saat Ino mengambil sebuah pot mungil berisi tanaman yang kuncupnya belum mekar.

Gadis itu berbalik, ekspresinya bingung. "Bukan?"

"Bukan," ulangku. "Dia _mantan. _Tapi sekarang kami berteman baik."

"Oh…" Ino memberiku senyum menyesal. "Sayang sekali. Kupikir kalian berdua sangat serasi. Wanita itu juga sangat cantik dan kelihatannya baik," ia menambahkan dengan nada bingung. "Haah.. kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

Aku tak tahu harus menanggapi apa atas komentarnya, maka aku hanya terkekeh-kekeh saja.

"Kau suka yang ini?" tanyanya kemudian sambil mengangkat pot di tangannya. "Cukup mudah merawatnya. Kau hanya tinggal menaruhnya di tempat yang terkena sinar matahari dan menyiramnya dengan air yang cukup setiap sore."

"Yang itu sepertinya lumayan," sahutku mengangguk.

"Oke!" Ino berjalan kembali ke gerai dan meletakkan potnya di sana tepat ketika telepon model lama yang diletakkan di dekat meja kasir berdering. Ia segera mengangkatnya. "Halo, _Green Florist, _bisa dibantu?" sapanya ramah pada siapa pun di seberang. "Aa… buketnya sudah jadi, Genma-san. Akan segera kuantar ke alamat—ya? Oh, oke, ucapannya…" Ino mengapit gagang telepon di antara telinga dan bahunya sementara tangannya meraih selembar kartu ucapan mungil berwarna merah dan bolpoint, kemudian mulai menulis.

Tak lama ia menutup teleponnya dan berbalik menghadapku. "Aku harus mengantarkan pesanan buket ini, Sai-kun," beritahunya. "Ano… Sai-kun, bisa tolong bantu aku jaga toko sebentar? Oneesan sepertinya akan terlambat pulang –harusnya dia yang jaga."

"Oh, baiklah," kataku dan langsung disambut senyum berseri-seri gadis pirang itu.

"_Arigatou!_ Duduklah di sana—" Ino menunjuk kursi tinggi di dekat gerai. "Aku tidak akan lama." Dan setelah melepaskan _apron _yang dikenakannya dan menaruhnya di balik gerai, gadis itu segera mengambil buket yang tadi dikerjakannya dari atas gerai, kemudian melesat keluar menuju skuter berkeranjang yang diparkirkan di depan toko.

Dan sekarang di sinilah aku… menjadi penjaga toko bunga dadakan yang tak tahu apa-apa soal bunga.

.

.

_Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Sai?_

_._

_._

Sebuah buku kecil bersampul putih dengan aksen pink lembut, menarik perhatianku. Rasanya aku pernah melihat gambar di sampul itu entah di mana. Penasaran, aku lantas mengambil buku itu –dengan harapan Ino tidak akan marah aku sembarangan melihat-lihat barangnya—Sebuah novel, ternyata.

"_Under The Same Sky,_" aku membaca judul yang tertera di sana. Sepertinya jenis novel romantis. Tapi perhatianku tetap tertuju pada gambar di sampulnya. Sosok mungil di bawah pohon dengan daun yang berguguran… _Sasuke-san?_

Benar. Tak salah lagi. Gambar ini mengingatkanku pada lukisan Sasuke-san yang dipamerkan di galeri di kota beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Aku membuka halaman awalnya, melihat nama _Yamanaka Ino _tertulis dengan huruf miring yang rapi, dengan tanggal tak lama sebelum hari ini. Sepertinya Ino juga belum lama memilikinya. Dan nama di bagian bawah halaman itu, tepat di bawah judul, adalah sang novelis, _Haruno Sakura. _Sepertinya novelis terkenal –entahlah. Aku bukan penggemar novel-novel romantis.

Suara bel yang berasal dari pintu membuatku nyaris menjatuhkan buku di tanganku.

"Ino-chan, _tadai—_eh? Kau siapa?" Seorang wanita berambut cokelat yang digulung menjadi dua buah cepol di kanan kiri kepalanya berdiri di pintu, menatapku dengan dahi berkerut. Ia membawa sebuah tas olahraga yang disampirkan ke bahunya.

Cepat-cepat aku meletakkan buku itu ke tempatnya semula dan berbalik. "Ino sedang mengantar pesanan bunga. Dia memintaku menjaga sementara dia pergi. Kau siapa?" aku balik bertanya.

Wanita ini –entah siapa namanya—melongo sesaat di sana. Mata cokelatnya mengawasiku dari atas ke bawah dan aku merasa seperti masuk ke dalam mesin _scaning, _sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk seraya menggumamkan sesuatu seperti _"Si Ino itu benar-benar… kenapa mudah sekali percaya pada orang asing, sih? Tidak biasanya…" _ Ia meletakkan tasnya di balik gerai dan mengambil _apron _yang sama seperti yang dipakai Ino tadi.

"Aku Tenten," ia memperkenalkan dirinya sembari sibuk memasang _apron, _"Kakak perempuan Ino."

_Ah…_

"Bisa tolong aku ikatkan ini?" Tenten menghadapkan punggungnya ke arahku, supaya aku bisa membantunya mengingatkan tali pengikatnya. "Omong-omong, kau siapanya adikku?" tanyanya sementara aku membuat simpul pada tali _apron_ di punggungnya. "Teman? Atau…"

"Aku temannya," jawabku.

"Tapi kelihatannya kau lebih tua –eh, tunggu dulu!" Tenten cepat dan segera saja aku kembali merasakan tatapan ala mesin _scan _itu lagi, membuatku agak jengah. "Rasanya aku pernah melihatmu entah di mana…" gumamnya, mengetuk-ngetukkan jemari di dagu, "Ah! Cowok di lukisan itu –jangan-jangan kau dosennya, Uchiha-sensei!"

"Huh?"

"Wah, wah, wah…" Tenten menyeringai ke arahku, "Dasar anak itu, sudah berani membawa pria yang ditaksirnya ke toko, ya." Dia terkekeh-kekeh.

"Ano.. Tenten-san. Kurasa kau salah—"

"Ah, jangan malu-malu begitu, _Sensei,_" Tenten mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, mengikik, "Benar lho, adikku itu setiap hari mulutnya itu tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh tentangmu. Uchiha-sensei begini, Uchiha-sensei begitu. Dia benar-benar menyukaimu, tahu. Eh, apa dia pernah bilang begitu padamu?"

"Eh—" Aku tertawa canggung, "Itu…"

"Aku sudah kembali!" Bel di atas pintu kembali bergemerincing ketika gadis berambut pirang itu melangkah masuk. "Aa! Tenten-nee sudah pulang? Kukira bakal sampai sore di dojo," katanya seraya berjalan menuju kasir, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam sakunya dan memasukkan ke dalam mesin itu.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku seharian di sana dan membiarkanmu bekerja sendirian di sini?" tukas Tenten. Ia mengambil botol penyemprot dari balik gerai. "Lagipula, Chichi-ue yang menyuruhku pulang supaya aku membantumu menjaga toko dan kau bisa memasakkan kare untuknya."

"Iya, iya," Ino terkekeh, kemudian berpaling ke arahku sementara kakaknya berjalan menuju pintu. "Sai-kun tidak lama menungguku, kan?"

"Tidak juga," sahutku, namun tenggelam dalam pekikan Tenten.

"_Sai-kun? _Jadi dia bukan Uchiha-sensei-mu itu –Sasuke-kun?" Wanita itu membelalak padaku.

"Baka!" Aku melihat wajah Ino berubah merah. "Tentu saja bukan Uchiha-sensei! Dia ini Sai-kun –Namikaze Sai, tetangga baru kita yang tinggal di rumah pinggir danau itu!"

"Oh!" Tenten tampak agak malu. "_Gomenne, _Sai-kun. Kukira kau orang lain."

Aku tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa. Setidaknya kau benar soal dosen itu."

Wanita itu meringis, kemudian berbalik dan mendorong pintu. Sebelum pintu itu menutup sempurna, aku bisa mendengarnya menggerutu, "Aneh. Biasanya aku tidak pernah salah orang begini."

"Kuharap dia tidak ngomong yang macam-macam padamu, Sai-kun," kata-kata Ino mengalihkan perhatianku dari Tenten yang sedang sibuk menyemproti akar pot-pot anggrek di rak bagian luar toko. Gadis itu meringis. "Dia memang begitu, bawel."

"Ah, tidak juga," sahutku berbohong. Jika aku mengatakan padanya kakaknya sudah memberitahuku soal Sasuke-san, itu pasti akan sangat memalukan. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya aku suka melihat ekspresi malu-malu di wajahnya –_sebenarnya aku sedang bicara apa, sih?_

"Ne, Sai-kun, sejak tinggal di sini –selain menikmati danau di rumahmu—kau sudah kemana saja?" tanyanya kemudian.

Aku yang tadinya hendak mengeluarkan dompet untuk membayar bunga, mengurungkan niatku. "Hmm… Ke beberapa tempat. Lee-san sudah mengajakku berkeliling desa saat aku baru pindah kemari."

Ino tertawa renyah. "Yah, Lee-san itu kadang-kadang sudah seperti _tour guide _gratisan desa ini saja. Setiap ada pendatang baru atau turis yang datang, asalkan dia sedang tidak bertugas sebagai polisi, dia pasti akan membawa mereka melihat-lihat desa, promosi sana sini." Hela napas. "Seharusnya dia mendapatkan penghargaan."

"Kalian sudah kenal dekat?"

Gadis itu tertawa lagi. "Sudah kenal dekat? Dia itu calon kakak iparku!"

"Oh!" Refleks aku kembali menolehkan kepala ke arah jendela, ke arah Tenten yang masih sibuk di luar sana. Pasangan yang serasi, sama-sama penuh semangat.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, Sai-kun," ujarnya kemudian, mengalihkan perhatianku kembali padanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa Lee-san sudah mengajakmu ke sana atau belum. Sudah pernah ke ladang lavender yang ada di perbatasan desa?"

Seingatku Lee-san pernah mengajakku ke sana, tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakan gadis ini. Maka aku menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala dan ekspresi tertarik. "Hanya sering melewatinya setiap pergi ke luar desa."

"Baguslah!" serunya antusias. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke sana?"

"Eh—" Sebelum aku sempat menjawabnya, tahu-tahu ia sudah menyambar pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku keluar dari toko.

"Oneesan, aku mau ke ladang dulu ya. Tolong jaga toko!"

"Hee? Mau meninggalkan tanggung jawab begitu saja, ya?" tukas sang kakak mencela. Tangan di pinggul.

Ino nyengir. "Aku akan pulang sebelum senja. Tenang saja." Ia mengulurkan helm yang baru dikeluarkannya dari bagian bawa jok skuternya padaku sebelum memakai helmnya sendiri. Deru lembut mesin skuter terdengar begitu Ino menstaternya. "Ayo naik, Sai-kun!"

Aku bergeming di tempatku, menatapnya ragu. Apa Ino bermaksud mengatakan ia akan memboncengku dengan benda itu? Maksudku, _aku kan laki-laki_. "Biar aku yang menyetir, Ino," tawarku.

Sesaat ia hanya menatapku bingung, sebelum akhirnya menangkap apa yang kumaksudkan. "Um… baiklah," ia turun dan membiarkanku mengambil alih.

"Sudah siap?" tanyaku begitu kami sudah duduk di atas skuter.

"Ya…" suaranya yang terdengar canggung membuatku terkekeh kecil –begitu juga dengan kakaknya.

"Maklum saja, Sensei. Ino-chan biasanya tidak pernah mau dibonceng oleh laki-laki –yah, kecuali Uchiha-sensei, mungkin," seru Tenten meledek adik perempuannya.

"Urusai, Oneesan!"

.

.

Untuk bisa sampai di ladang lavender di perbatasan desa, kami harus menempuh perjalanan yang cukup jauh dengan skuter. Kukira tidak akan sejauh ini jika menggunakan mobil. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Perjalanan kami cukup menyenangkan.

Ino dengan cepat mengatasi kecanggungannya dan terus saja mengoceh sepanjang perjalanan sementara aku hanya mendengarkan. Rasanya _déjà vu _seperti saat Lee-san mengajakku dulu –hanya saja, dulu akulah yang duduk di kursi penumpang sementara ia memboncengku.

Ia menunjuk kompleks rumah kaca tak jauh dari sisi jalan milik salah satu warga desa setelah kami keluar dari hutan pinus yang membatasi desa, berceloteh sambil tertawa-tawa tentang bagaimana ia dan kakaknya pernah tertangkap basah mencuri stroberi –yang pada akhirnya sang pemilik ladang malah memberi mereka sekeranjang besar untuk dibawa pulang. Kami juga melintasi sebuah sungai kecil yang airnya sangat bening dan Ino kembali bercerita panjang lebar bagaimana ia sering memancing dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain saat masih duduk di sekolah menengah.

"Sepertinya masa kecilmu sangat menyenangkan, Ino," komentarku ketika kami sedang melintasi padang rumput tinggi berbunga kuning.

Ino tertawa. "Sebenarnya tidak juga. Orangtua kandungku meninggal saat aku masih kecil, dan saat-saat itu benar-benar berat. Tapi kemudian seorang pria baik mengadopsiku dan membawaku pindah kemari. Dia bilang, kalau aku terus-terusan menangis, orangtuaku tidak akan bersedih di atas sana. Jadi… aku mencoba menikmati hidupku."

Cerita itu terdengar tidak asing. "Jadi yang tadi itu bukan kakak kandungmu?"

"Hmm… aku anak tunggal." Aku mendengarnya menarik napas. "Tapi Tenten-nee sudah seperti kakak kandungku sendiri. Dia yang menjagaku sejak aku kecil, selain…" Ia tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Selain?"

Ino mengikik tertahan. "Itu rahasia."

"Baiklah. Rahasia," kekehku.

Tak lama pemandangan di sisi jalan perlahan berganti. Dominasi hijau dan kuning telah digantikan ungu sejauh mata memandang. Aroma bunga lavender tercium di udara. Ladang lavender di tempat ini memang sudah sangat terkenal di penjuru negeri. Tak heran jika kau menemukan mobil-mobil milik turis menepi hanya untuk sekedar melihat-lihat.

Kami berbelok ke jalan kecil berkerikil di antara hamparan ladang dan berhenti di sebuah pondok sederhana, dan di sanalah kami memarkirkan skuter. Ino kemudian memperkenalkanku pada seorang pria berperawakan tegap yang menyambut kami dengan ramah.

"Chiriku-san itu anak dari keluarga yang menjaga ladang ini turun temurun untuk keluargaku. Sudah seperti pamanku sendiri," beritahu Ino setelah Chiriku pergi untuk mengurusi urusan _panen _dan kami tengah berjalan-jalan menyusuri jalan setapak di antara petak-petak bunga.

"Jadi ladang ini milik keluargamu?"

Ino mengangguk. "Itulah sebabnya ayah angkatku membawaku kemari. Dia dilimpahi kuasa untuk mengurus perkebunan di sini sebelum aku berusia dua puluh satu tahun. Sekarang ladang ini milikku."

Aku hanya menangguk menanggapi ceritanya. Memiliki ladang lavender seluas ini, aku bertanya-tanya mengapa Ino tidak mengambil jurusan yang berhubungan dengan argobisnis dan malah mengambil sekolah seni. Dan itulah yang kemudian kutanyakan padanya.

Dan jawaban yang meluncur dari bibirnya membuatku bingung. "Aku jatuh cinta karena lukisan dan aku mengejar cinta lewat lukisan," tuturnya diiringi senyuman penuh arti. Menghela napas, ia lantas berpaling. Kedua tangannya terentang, jemarinya menyentuh ujung bunga lavender yang tengah mekar dengan lembut. Tiupan angin musim semi yang hangat mengibarkan rambutnya yang pirang.

_Tuhan… Dia sangat cantik…_

_Mengapa setiap kali melihatmu aku selalu teringat gadis kecil di masa laluku?_

_Mengapa setiap kali melihatmu… aku berdebar-debar, Ino?_

Kulihat ia berhenti, mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya –yang bentuknya seperti gunting lipat—kemudian membungkuk dan memotong salah satu tangkai lavender itu. "Sai-kun!" ia menoleh padaku, mengulurkan hasil petikannya padaku. "Setangkai lavender untuk tamuku yang tampan," ucapnya riang.

Dan aku menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Terimakasih…"

.

.

"Apa menurutmu aku aneh?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Saat itu kami sedang duduk-duduk di sebuah ayunan tua di tengah-tengah ladang lavender setelah lelah berjalan-jalan.

"Hm?" aku memandangnya bingung. "Aneh bagaimana?"

Ino menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Entahlah. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu di danau itu, rasanya aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Rasanya… sangat akrab." Terdiam sejenak. "Ada perasaan nyaman yang sangat aneh. Dan aku bisa sangat cepat percaya padamu. Biasanya aku tidak begitu."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Saat ia menyebutkannya, aku baru menyadari bahwa aku juga merasakan hal yang sama_. _Sejak dulu aku bukan orang yang pandai bergaul, selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang baru. Tapi gadis ini… bagaimana bisa aku dengan cepat akrab dengannya?

"Yah… mungkin karena aku memang terlihat seperti orang baik," ujarku setengah bergurau. Karena jujur saja, aku pun tidak mengerti mengapa begitu.

Jawabanku membuatnya tertawa. "_Sensei _ada-ada saja," kekehnya. "Tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu aneh?"

"Apa itu begitu mengganggumu?" aku balik bertanya.

Ino tampak berpikir. "Sebenarnya tidak juga. Dan yah… kurasa ada benarnya juga, karena Sai-kun kelihatan seperti orang baik," tambahnya sambil tersenyum. Ia menggerakkan kaki, membuat papan kayu yang didudukinya berayun perlahan.

Lama kami terdiam, yang terdengar hanya suara gemerisik semak lavender yang tertiup angin dan derit ayunan yang bergerak. Keheningan yang nyaman dan aku benar-benar menikmatinya, sampai gadis di sebelahku bergumam pelan,

"Seandainya saja… aku dan Uchiha-sensei bisa seperti ini..." suara hela napas pelan terdengar.

Saat aku menoleh memandangnya, matanya menerawang ke langit bersih di atas kami. Wajahnya terlihat sendu –sedih.

"Dia… padahal jarak kami begitu dekat, tapi rasanya sangat jauh. Tak terjangkau oleh tanganku."

Aku tertegun.

.

.

_Mengapa… hatiku tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit?_

_._

_._

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

_Mood author: Kacau, gelisah, desperate.. -_-_

_Makasih sudah membaca…_


	7. Bab 7 : Monalisa

_**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto; Feels Like Home © penciptanya gak tau siapa… XDD**_

_**Warning : AU, timeskip, OoC**_

_**Chapter ini kupersembahkan buat teman-teman reader yang dari kemarin udah nagih. Arigatou masih menunggu tulisan gaje ini. :p**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms_

_There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling last, the rest of my life_

_._

_._

"_Kamu pergi kemana saja?" teriakku sekuat tenaga siang itu, ketika akhirnya dia muncul, tepat sebelum tenggat waktu yang diberikan Minato-jisan padaku habis. Tubuhku gemetaran, dan aku bisa merasakan darahku menggelegak, sementara perasaan marah, cemas dan takut karena mengira aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi menguasaiku sepenuhnya. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, tahu!"_

_Di depanku, dia membulatkan mata birunya. Ekspresinya terkejut sekaligus bingung, nyaris ketakutan. "O—Oniichan… kau membuatku takut…" bisiknya._

"_Mengapa kau tidak memberi kabar? Mengapa menghilang begitu saja? Kukira kau sudah mati!" semburku tanpa bisa menahan diri. Darah terpompa ke wajahku, membuatnya merah padam._

_Aku melihatnya menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca, nyaris menangis. Tetapi aku tidak peduli. Segala perasaan yang campur aduk itu begitu menyiksaku sehingga aku tidak peduli pada apa pun kecuali diriku sendiri. Segala perasaan yang campur aduk itu begitu menyiksaku hingga tak tertahankan. Napasku tersengal-sengal._

"_Oniichan…" bisiknya selang beberapa saat dia terdiam. Dia menatapku takut-takut, kemudian berkata pelan sambil memilin-milin tepi rok lipit yang dikenakannya, "Gomen ne, enggak ngasih kabar. Touchan mengajakku ke—eh? Oniichan, matte!"_

_Aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku begitu linglung. Beberapa saat yang lalu, bertemu dengannya adalah hal yang paling kuinginkan di dunia –namun sedetik kemudian, aku ingin sekali melarikan diri darinya. Tidak. Mungkin lebih tepat, melarikan diri dari perasaan yang kurasakan saat itu terhadapnya._

_Tapi kali ini dia yang mengejarku…_

_._

_._

_Sepotong loli lemon memblokir pandanganku, menggantikan pemandangan biru tepi pantai Kirigakure dengan sebentuk benda lonjong berwarna kuning cerah. Sebuah tangan mungil memegangi bagian tangkainya._

"_Oniichan masih marah?" suara anak perempuan mengiringi tawaran loli itu._

_Aku menolehkan kepala hanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata biru aqua milik gadis kecil yang sedang mengulurkan loli itu di depan wajahku. Ekspresinya cemas ketika mendapatiku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya._

"_Oniichan…" rajuknya –dan entah ada apa dalam suaranya sehingga membuatku tak bisa menahan senyum. Sudut bibirku berkedut, dan kurasa dia melihatnya, karena sekejap kemudian dia kembali tersenyum ceria –senyuman yang membuatku harus berjuang ekstra keras untuk tidak memeluknya erat-erat saat itu juga, sekaligus membuat kemarahanku menguap secepat titik air yang tersulut api._

"…_tidak marah," gumamku pelan –tenggelam dalam suara deburan ombak di depan kami. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk mengacak-acak rambut pirang di puncak kepalanya. "Gomen ne? Aku cuma takut enggak bisa ketemu kamu lagi."_

_Gadis kecilku mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat ekspresi wajah cemberut yang menggemaskan. "Oniichan berlebihan, ah. Tega sekali. Tadi aku sudah takut setengah mati, tahu!"_

"_Jadi aku enggak dimaafin?" Aku mengangkat sebelah alis._

_Ekspresi cemberutnya dalam sekejap digantikan cengiran yang menampakkan barisan gigi depannya yang jarang-jarang. Dia menggeleng. "Dimaafin, kok." Kemudian dia menjejalkan batang es loli yang masih dipegangnya ke tanganku dan duduk di pasir di sebelahku. _

_Beberapa saat berlalu dalah keheningan sementara kami menikmati sepotong es loli lemon yang segar di bawah terik matahari pantai yang panas, memandangi ombak yang bergulung-gulung di depan kami, sebelum akhirnya pecah di tepi pantai yang berpasir putih. Suasana yang pasti akan sangat kurindukan setelah aku meninggalkan Kirigakure nanti. _

_Dari sudut mataku, aku melihat dia menjilati lolinya dengan riang. Rambut pirangnya yang pendek berkibar diterpa angin laut di sisi wajahnya yang bulat dan bersih. Dia menoleh begitu menyadari aku sedang memandanginya, nyengir lebar –membuat wajahku serta merta berubah warna menjadi semerah tomat. Aku buru-buru memalingkan wajah, sembari menggigit potongan terakhir loliku yang mulai mencair._

"_Ne, Oniichan!"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Kemarin dulu Sensei di sekolah mengajari kami tentang seni lukis," ujarnya. Aku tidak tahu ke mana arah pembicaraannya saat itu. Maka aku membiarkannya melanjutkan tanpa menyela. "Kami juga dikasih lihat banyak banget lukisan-lukisan dari pelukis-pelukis terkenal. Banyak yang aku enggak ngerti—" dia membuat ekspresi bingung dengan mengerutkan dahinya seraya memandangku, "…soalnya enggak jelas gambarnya apa. Tapi banyak juga yang bagus-bagus," wajahnya berubah cerah, "kayak gambar pemandangan, orang-orang—ah! Aku suka banget tuh yang gambar wanita cantik. Apa tuh judulnya? Um…"_

"_Hn?" _

_Dia meletakkan ujung batang lolinya yang sudah habis di dagunya. Dahinya berkerut lucu sementara dia mencoba mengingat. "Li… Lisamona?"_

_Aku mengangkat alisku –Lisamona? –"Monalisa?"_

"_Aa! Iya benar, Monalisa!" Dia tertawa renyah. Wajahnya memerah. "Kebalik, ya? Tapi dia enggak punya alis. Kayaknya pelukisnya lupa bikin alisnya," cetusnya sambil meringis. "Tapi tetap saja kelihatan cantik –seperti gambar aku yang Oniichan kasih waktu itu!"_

_Apa aku baru saja mendengarnya menyamakan dirinya dengan Monalisa? –atau menyamakanku dengan Leonardo Da Vinci?_

"_Un? Kenapa tertawa?" tanyanya bingung. _

"_Kurasa aku enggak sehebat itu," sahutku geli. _

"_Tapi gambar Oniichan bagus," ujarnya berkeras. "Aku suka banget!"_

"_Kalau begitu kau penggemarku yang pertama." Aku beranjak dari posisi dudukku, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celanaku untuk menyingkirkan noda pasir dari sana. Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya mengikutiku saat aku mengambil ranting yang cukup panjang di bawah pohon tak jauh dari tempat kami semula dan berjalan ke tepi pantai._

"_Oniichan sedang apa?" tanyanya ingin tahu begitu aku mulai menggoreskan ujung ranting itu di atas pasir, membuat garis lingkar. Dia juga sudah beranjak dari duduknya untuk mengikutiku._

"_Membuat 'Monalisa'," jawabku, menggoreskan garis yang lain._

"_Waaah, sugoi…" komentarnya berseri-seri, sembari mengawasiku bekerja dengan antusiasme yang tidak ditutup-tutupi._

_Menggambar di atas pasir tidak sama seperti menggambar di atas kertas atau kanvas. Tapi aku sangat menikmatinya, saat aku menggoreskan setiap garis, setiap lekukan, setiap titik yang akhirnya membentuk sebentuk wajah yang selama ini selalu muncul dalam kepalaku, mendominasi hatiku –wajah dia._

"_Ah, itu kan aku!" Sepertinya dia pun menyadarinya. "Oniichan bohong, ah. Itu bukan Monalisa. Itu aku!"_

_Tapi aku berusaha mengabaikan komentarnya –juga mengabaikan panas yang memenuhi wajahku kemudian—dan terus menggambar. "Omong-omong, aku tidak tahu namamu," kataku selang beberapa saat setelah aku selesai menggambar._

"'_Monalisa'," cetusnya dengan senyum lebar._

"_Eh?"_

"_Oniichan bilang, Oniichan sedang gambar 'Monalisa', tapi itu aku," dia menunjuk ke gambarku di atas pasir. "Jadi namaku 'Monalisa'. Um… Aku juga enggak tahu nama Oniichan. Siapa—"_

"_Da Vinci," sahutku cepat, "Pencipta 'Monalisa'."_

_._

_._

_Hari itu seakan berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Tiba-tiba saja senja sudah turun dan kami harus berpisah. Kupandangi punggungnya yang semakin menjauh, rambut pirangnya yang melambai sementara dia berlari-lari kecil di sepanjang trotoar, sebelum akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah gedung apartemen. Dia berbalik, hanya untuk memberiku senyumannya yang manis, juga lambaian tangan tanda perpisahan, untuk kembali bertemu besok –tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Ini adalah lambaian tangan terakhir yang kudapatkan darinya._

_Aku membalas senyumnya pedih, mengangkat sebelah tanganku yang mendadak terasa kaku. Kemudian memalingkan wajahku ketika kurasakan cairan hangat yang sedari tadi kutahan akhirnya meluncur jatuh._

_Bahkan sampai saat terakhir pun, aku tidak sanggup mengatakan selamat tinggal padanya._

_._

_._

_If you knew how much this moment means to me_

_And how long I've waited for your touch_

_And if you knew how happy you are making me_

_I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

.

.

**THE DISTANCE**

**Bab 7 : Monalisa**

.

.

Hampir sebulan berlalu sejak aku dan Ino melewatkan hari di perkebunan lavender milik keluarganya. Aku sungguh tak bisa melupakan hari itu. Salah satu hari paling menyenangkan yang pernah kulewatkan semenjak aku tinggal di desa ini. Setidaknya itulah yang kurasakan. Entah dengan Ino. Kuharap ia juga –walaupun sangat kecil kemungkinannya—merasakan hal yang sama.

Aku masih ingat sore itu, saat kami hendak kembali ke desa, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras, yang dalam sekejap bertransformasi menjadi badai. Bisa dibayangkan kami tak bisa kembali ke desa dengan mengendarai skuter. Maka terpaksa –dengan Ino yang mendapat sedikit omelan dari kakak perempuannya via telepon—kami bermalam di pondok milik Chiriku-san.

Jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu, karena kami memang tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kami hanya memasak sup jagung bersama-sama untuk makan malam dan menikmatinya sambil mengobrol di depan perapian yang hangat. Banyak hal yang kami bicarakan saat itu. Sebagian besar topik-topik yang ringan, dan ia begitu cerewet sehingga nyaris tak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara. Ino berceloteh penuh semangat tentang film yang pernah ia tonton, pameran lukisan yang pernah ia datangi, novel-novel bagus yang pernah dibacanya, termasuk _author _favoritnya, Haruno Sakura.

"…suka sekali novel-novelnya!" serunya penuh semangat. Wajahnya berseri-seri. "Dan kurasa Uchiha-sensei juga penggemarnya. Aku sering melihatnya membaca buku Haruno-san. Haah… ternyata kami punya banyak kesamaan. Bukan begitu, Sai-kun?"

Saat itu aku merasakan senyum sedikit merosot dari bibirku. "Tentu saja…"

Yah, bagian yang itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan memang. Ada perasaan tak nyaman di dasar perutku saat mendengar nama Sasuke-san terlontar dari bibirnya. Lagi, lagi dan lagi setelah itu. Namun itu tak sebanding dengan kehangatan dan perasaan menyenangkan yang kurasakan saat melihat senyumnya, mendengarkan tawanya, melihat binar di matanya yang biru…

Kami-sama… apakah sebenarnya perasaan yang kurasakan ini? Apakah aku telah terjatuh sekali lagi pada kenangan akan gadis kecilku yang kulihat ada pada diri gadis ini? Mengapa Kau begitu kejam menyiksaku dengan memberi perasaan seperti ini lagi padaku? Di saat aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskan segalanya dan melanjutkan sisa hidupku tanpa dibayangi masa lalu…

Dan di saat aku menyadarinya, semuanya sudah terlambat. Aku sudah terlanjur jauh terperosok dalam pesonanya. Aku telah jatuh cinta pada gadis ini, pada Yamanaka Ino.

Oh, Kami… Apa yang sebenarnya sedang Kau rencanakan untukku? Apa yang sebenarnya Kau ingin aku perbuat?

.

.

Pagi itu, saat aku tengah dalam perjalanan menuju kampus untuk mengajar, aku tak sengaja melihat Ino sedang berdiri di halte bus desa. Ia terlihat berkilau di mataku, menonjol di antara serombongan besar remaja berseragam sekolah. Dengan setelan kemeja semi formal, blazer dan rok sepan di atas lutut, ia terlihat lebih dewasa. Rambutnya yang pirang dan panjang dibiarkan tergerai bebas, hanya poninya yang biasanya terjatuh di depan matanya kini ditahan oleh sebuah jepit rambut sederhana sehingga wajahnya yang cantik tak terhalang. Di bahunya tersampir sebuah tas tangan berwarna hitam dan sebelah tangannya menggendong beberapa buah map.

Seperti yang selalu terjadi setiap kali aku melihat sosoknya, sudut-sudut bibirku terangkat. Kemudian tanganku otomatis memutar roda kemudi untuk menepi di depannya.

"_Ohayou_," sapaku setelah menurunkan jendela penumpang.

Ino mengerjapkan matanya. Kurasa ia agak terkejut melihatku. "Sai-kun!" balasnya, dan ia tersenyum ke arahku. "_Ohayou gozaimasu_!"

"Mau berangkat ke kampus?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

Ia menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Masuklah," tawarku, "Kita berangkat sama-sama."

"_Etto… _Apa tidak apa-apa?" Ia menatapku tak yakin.

Aku memberinya senyum terbaikku. "Tak apa. Ayo naik."

Ino terlihat agak ragu, namun saat berikutnya ia melangkah maju dan membuka pintu penumpang. Aku menyingkirkan tas kerjaku ke bangku belakang supaya ia bisa duduk di sampingku.

Perjalanan berlangsung dalam keheningan. Tidak seperti biasanya setiap kali kami bersama-sama, di mana ia akan terus mengoceh, kali ini ia sama sekali tak bersuara. Dari ekor mataku aku memperhatikannya terus-menerus memilin ujung blezernya dengan sikap gugup. Dan wajahnya yang tegang itu terlihat sangat lucu, membuatku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum –tetapi tentu saja ia tidak melihatnya.

Tidak heran ia gugup seperti itu. Hari ini adalah hari sidang kelulusannya.

Jika kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa tahu? Itu karena beberapa hari belakangan ini ia selalu datang menemuiku berkaitan dengan ini. Sekedar meminta nasihat dan saran –terkadang tempat curhat. Kadang-kadang kami juga berdiskusi dan aku memberikannya simulasi dengan memberinya pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Satu hal lagi yang kuketahui tentangnya semenjak itu, Ino adalah gadis cerdas. Aku terkesan dengan caranya menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku dengan cukup lugas. Seperti yang diharapkan dari mahasiswi bimbingan sang jenius Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke-san sangat bodoh kalau tidak terkesan padanya juga.

Dan dengan semua kemampuannya itu, seharusnya Ino tidak perlu cemas.

"Jangan tegang begitu," ujarku memecah keheningan di antara kami. Di sampingku, kurasakan Ino menoleh. Seulas senyum kecil kuberikan padanya. "Fokus bukan berarti tegang. Rileks saja, oke?"

Ino membuang napas dengan berat dan berkata muram, "Aku gugup memikirkan sensei-sensei yang akan mengujiku nanti. Mereka semua sudah senior, dan—"

"Tidak apa," potongku, berusaha membuatnya lebih tenang. Kendati aku tidak begitu suka mengatakannya. "Selama ada Sasuke-san –ah, maksudku Uchiha-sensei, kau akan bisa melewatinya. Dia akan mendukungmu. Jadi kau tenang saja." –Karena itulah yang akan kulakukan seandainya aku adalah sensei pembimbingnya, posisi yang ditempati oleh Sasuke-san.

Ino menatapku agak lama, sebelum sebuah senyum cerah terukir di bibirnya. Wajahnya sudah terlihat lebih santai saat ia menganggukkan kepala dengan rasa percaya diri terpancar dalam matanya. "Benar. Aku akan berusaha agar tidak mengecewakan Uchiha-sensei!"

Aku menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Dan aku juga tidak akan mengecewakan Namikaze-sensei yang sudah mendukungku selama ini," tambahnya, membuatku praktis menoleh padanya. Ia sedang tersenyum padaku. "_Arigatou ne, Sensei…_"

Aku membalasnya sedikit gugup. "Aah." Kualihkan kembali pandangannya ke jalanan ketika kurasakan dadaku bergemuruh hebat. Peganganku pada roda kemudi mengerat. Kedua telapak tanganku terasa dingin dan berkeringat.

"Sai-kun, _daijoubu ka?_" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"_Daijoubu,_" sahutku sambil mengangguk.

Aku merasakan tatapannya. "Kau yakin? Wajahmu pucat begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa," kataku meyakinkannya. _Tuhan… kumohon jangan kambuh sekarang._

Ino tampak tidak yakin, aku bisa melihat dari caranya menatapku. Tetapi ia tidak mendesak lebih jauh, karena saat berikutnya saat kami hampir mencapai pintu gerbang kampus, ia memintaku berhenti.

"Kenapa berhenti di sini?" tanyaku bingung setelah aku menepikan mobil di depan koperasi mahasiswa.

Ia tersenyum padaku sebelum menjawab, "Sai-kun memang temanku, tetapi di kampus, kau adalah dosenku. Tidak baik kalau orang-orang melihat kita terlalu sering bersama-sama. Terlebih teman-temanku adalah tukang gosip. Mereka bisa berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang kita nanti."

Tetapi kau tidak pernah keberatan terlihat terlalu sering bersama Sasuke-san, Ino…

"Baiklah. Kau benar," kataku sambil mengangguk enggan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku, Sai-kun." Ino kemudian melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, membuka pintu mobil dan melangkah keluar. Tetapi sebelum ia menutup pintu, aku memanggilnya. Ia menunduk, melempar pandang bertanya padaku.

"Berusahalah. _Fighting!_" seruku menyemangatinya, seraya mengangkat sebelah tanganku yang terkepal.

Wajah Ino berseri-seri. "_Fighting!" _balasnya penuh optimis._ "Arigatou, Sensei!" _lalu ia pun menutup pintu dan mengambil langkah menjauh. Aku mengamati punggungnya ketika ia mulai berjalan menuju kampus.

.

.

Tubuhku mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin begitu aku memarkirkan mobilku di bawah naungan pohon maple di halaman parkir gedung kampus. Dadaku sesak dan sulit bagiku rasanya untuk sekedar menarik napas. Berusaha tetap memasok oksigen sebanyak mungkin ke dalam paru-paruku, aku melonggarkan kancing kemeja yang kupakai. Tanganku menggapai ke jok belakang, mengambil obat yang kusimpan dalam tas kerjaku.

Segera kutelan beberapa butir pil itu bersama air, lalu menyandarkan tubuhku di jok yang sudah sedikit kuturunkan. Jendela sedikit kuturunkan agar udara segar dari luar bisa bebas masuk. Beristirahat sebentar lagi pasti tidak akan apa-apa. Lagipula aku masih punya beberapa waktu lagi sebelum kelasku dimulai.

Aku tersenyum miris pada diriku sendiri saat merasakan debaran di dadaku. Begitu kencang, tetapi dalam waktu bersamaan, semakin kepayahan. Tuhan… tinggal berapa lama lagi waktuku sampai ia benar-benar menyerah?

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur di dalam mobilku, ketika aku terbangun, petugas _security _kampus tengah membungkuk di sisi jendela, mengetuk-ngetuknya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku yang masih dibebani kantuk akibat pengaruh obat yang kuminum dan memandang ke arah pria berambut jabrik itu.

"Ah, Kotetsu-san…" gumamku sambil memijat-mijat pangkal hidungku.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Sensei?" pria itu menanyaiku, memandangku penuh selidik, "Mengapa tidur di sini?"

"Hn…" aku menaikkan kembali posisi jok. "Hanya sedikit lelah. Tidak apa-apa, Kotetsu-san. Terimakasih. Sudah jam berapa ini?" Kulirik arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiriku dan terkejut sendiri saat mendapati bahwa aku terlambat masuk kelas. Astaga. Mahasiswaku pasti sudah menungguku dari tadi.

"Yakin tidak butuh bantuan, Namikaze-sensei?" tanya Kotetsu lebih mendesak. Matanya mengawasiku, membuatku agak risih. "Kelihatannya Anda kurang enak badan."

"Hn," aku menggeleng, melempar senyum basa-basi padanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah bertanya." Aku berpaling darinya, segera membereskan barang-barangku yang tercecer saat aku mengambil obat tadi dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah. Kalau Anda butuh bantuan, Anda tahu di mana bisa menemukan saya."

"Iya, iya," sahutku tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang ia katakan. Aku menjejalkan buku diktat terakhir ke dalam tas sebelum membuka pintu. Namun sebelum aku melangkah keluar, sesutu di bawah jok penumpang menarik perhatianku.

Secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi dan sudah menguning termakan usia teronggok di sana. Jelas aku mengingat kertas itu tidak ada di sana saat aku berangkat tadi.

Apa itu?

Dengan penasaran aku membungkuk untuk mengambilnya. Mungkinkah milik Ino yang tertinggal? Aku tidak tahu –dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk mencari tahu sekarang. Aku sudah sangat terlambat! Segera kumasukkan kertas itu ke dalam saku sebelum keluar dari mobil.

Dekan pasti akan membunuhku kalau beliau tahu aku membuang-buang waktu mahasiswaku. Astaga, pengajar macam apa aku ini? Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab.

.

.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di kelas.

Pikiranku terus-menerus melayang ke ruang sidang, tempat Ino sedang berjuang sekarang ini. Bertanya-tanya sendiri dengan cemas apakah semuanya berjalan lancar? Apakah Ino bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya selugas ia menjawab pertanyaanku? Apakah ia gugup? Rasanya ingin sekali meninggalkan kelas dan pergi ke sana, sekedar memastikan keadaannya.

Astaga… mengapa jadi aku yang gugup begini, sih?

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru kelas sambil menarik napas. Berusaha memfokuskan kembali perhatianku pada sesi diskusi yang tengah berjalan di ruangan ini. Seorang pemuda berambut terang sedang mengemukakan pendapatnya dengan lantang, yang kemudian langsung disambung oleh penjelasan seorang gadis berambut merah menyala. Yah, mereka sebenarnya aku tidak begitu diperlukan di sini, kecuali untuk mendengarkan dan mengarahkan mereka.

Sampai kemudian seorang mahasiswi mengajukan pertanyaan yang membutuhkan jawabanku, barulah fokusku kembali ke dalam kelas. Aku hanya perlu memberi jawaban singkat yang kemudian segera disambut dengan yang lain. Diskusi kembali berjalan, dan pikiranku kembali melayang kemana-mana.

Aku bahkan tidak menyadarinya ketika jam mata kuliahku sudah selesai sampai salah seorang mahasiswa mengingatkanku.

"Ah, ya, ya… Astaga, tidak terasa jamnya sudah selesai."

"Sensei dari tadi melamun saja sih, jadinya nggak sadar deh," ledek Karin, salah seorang mahasiswi yang mengikuti kelasku.

Aku memaksa diriku tertawa, meski sebenarnya aku agak malu. Tertangkap basah muridmu sedang melamun saat mengajar bukan termasuk hale lit, kan? "Aah… _gomen ne_?"

"Ih, Sensei melamunkan apa sih? Jangan-jangan yang tidak-tidak," goda yang lain, seorang mahasiswa berambut biru pucat. Gemuruh tawa dari seluruh kelas mengikuti komentar ini.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul dan memutuskan untuk tidak menanggapinya. Semakin ditanggapi, mereka akan semakin menjadi-jadi. Itulah yang sudah kupelajari selama beberapa bulan mengajar di kampus ini. Mahasiswanya memiliki selera humor yang bagus untuk meledek orang sampai korban mereka tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Baiklah. Untuk minggu depan, silakan kalian pelajari bab lima belas dan enam belas di diktat," aku berkata ke seluruh kelas sambil berjalan kembali ke bangkuku, mengakhiri diskusi kami, "Buat papernya. Kalian boleh menambahkan dari buku sumber yang lain dan aku ingin ada yang presentasi—" perkataanku terpotong oleh keluh kesah yang langsung memenuhi ruangan. Terkekeh kecil, aku kemudian membubarkan kelas.

Dalam sekejap, kelas itu sudah kosong. Hanya tinggal aku dan bangku-bangku kosong. Seraya menghela napas lelah, aku mengumpulkan buku-bukuku, kemudian menghenyakkan diri di bangkuku. Pandanganku menyapu deretan bangku yang disusun menanjak di hadapanku. Beberapa gumpalan kertas yang diremas terlihat terserak di beberapa tempat di bawah meja. Kemudian aku teringat pada secarik kertas yang kutemukan di mobilku tadi.

Aku mengambil kertas itu dari tempat aku menyimpannya tadi –saku jasku. Kubolak-balik lembaran yang terlipat itu di tanganku dengan penasaran. Seperti kertas catatan alamat lama yang sudah terlupakan. Namun teksturnya yang tebal dan kasar itu, sepertinya ia dirobek begitu saja dari sebuah buku gambar. Dan orang biasanya tidak menggunakan buku gambar untuk mencatat alamat. Juga warnanya yang kuning pudar membuatku menduga-duga bahwa kertas itu sudah disimpan dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Aku baru saja hendak membuka lipatannya ketika ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas meja bergetar. Kusimpan kembali kertas itu ke tempatnya semula dan mengambil ponsel. Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku begitu melihat nama Ino tertera pada pesan yang baru masuk.

Pesan itu tertulis dalam huruf balok,

LULUS! AKU BERHASIL, SENSEI!

Tanpa berlama-lama, aku segera menyimpan ponselku, mengumpulkan barang-barangku dan bergegas meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

Ruangan itu masih ramai ketika aku tiba di sana. Aku melihat Ino, dengan wajah berseri-seri berdiri di dekat podium, menerima ucapan selamat dari beberapa mahasiswa senior –barangkali teman-temannya—yang datang untuk mendukungnya. Meja penguji sudah kosong. Mereka pastilah sudah pergi, hanya ada Sasuke-san di sana, sibuk menelepon dengan ponsel yang dikepit antara bahu dan telinganya, sementara tangannya sibuk membereskan barang-barang miliknya.

"Hn. Istirahat yang benar, jangan sampai sakit lagi—" aku bisa mendengarnya bicara pada seseorang di ponselnya ketika aku mendatangi mejanya. Sasuke-san menoleh dan mengangguk padaku. "Ya, sudah. Nanti kutelepon lagi. Pekerjaanku masih banyak. Hn, aku tahu –Oke, _bye._"

"Bagaimana sidangnya?" aku langsung menanyainya begitu Sasuke-san memutuskan sambungan dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jas yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke-san menjawab dengan seringai kecil di wajahnya yang itu berarti kabar baik. "Lumayan. Tidak mengecewakan."

_Lumayan _bagi Sasuke-san, berarti sudah mencapai standar yang diinginkannya. Dan mengingat standar Sasuke-san sangat tinggi, _lumayan_ berarti bagus. "Baguslah kalau begitu," kataku sambil memandang Ino. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah kami dan tersenyum.

"Sepertinya kau menaruh perhatian lebih pada mahasiswiku, _ne, _Namikaze-sensei?" perkataan Sasuke-san kontan membuat perhatianku teralih. Aku memandangnya terkejut, dan ia hanya mendengus tertawa sambil menyeringai.

Aku membuka mulutku untuk membantah, tetapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Yah, tepatnya, aku tidak bisa membantah karena yang dikatakannya memang benar. Maka aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataannya.

"Sensei!" suara Ino mengalihkan perhatian kami. Tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berdiri di dekat kami. Ia memandangku sejenak, sebelum tatapannya beralih pada Sasuke-san. Mata biru itu berbinar dan aku merasakan sesuatu membakar dasar perutku –yang sebisa mungkin kuabaikan. "_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Uchiha-sensei!" ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Hn. Kerjamu bagus, Yamanaka," Sasuke-san mengangguk. "Selamat."

Dengan wajah berseri, Ino segera menyambut tangan Sasuke-san yang terulur padanya, menjabat tangan itu erat. "Saya tidak akan berhasil tanpa bimbingan Anda. Terimakasih banyak, Sensei."

"Aa. Sekarang aku harus pergi, kalau kalian berdua tidak keberatan," Sasuke-san mengerlingku, kemudian Ino. "_Jaa._" Dengan seringai terakhir yang ia lemparkan padaku, mantan rivalku itu mengambil tasnya dan melenggang pergi.

Setelah sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu, Ino mendesah pelan. Ia kembali berpaling padaku, dengan wajahnya yang dipenuhi senyum cerah. Segala beban dan kecemasan yang kulihat di sana selama beberapa hari belakangan sudah tidak nampak lagi, digantikan raut tanpa beban.

"Jadi…?"

"Sensei pasti datang untuk memberiku ucapan selamat, kan?" cetusnya penuh percaya diri. Gadis itu mengikik, menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya ketika aku mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak rambut di puncak kepalanya.

"Bagus sekali, Ino," ucapku tulus sambil mengekeh, "Benar-benar bagus. Aku bangga sekali padamu. _Omedetou…_"

Namun kemudian tawanya terhenti. Senyum memudar dari wajahnya ketika ia menatapku. Ekspresinya menampakkan kebingungan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku heran.

Pertanyaanku rupanya membuatnya tersadar. Saat berikutnya ia buru-buru tersenyum lagi dan segera menggelengkan kepala. "Oh—tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya…" dahinya sedikit berkerut, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu, "…rasanya aku pernah mengalami yang seperti ini."

Aku juga merasa begitu, Ino. Setiap kali berada dekat denganmu, aku merasakan perasaan yang sangat familier, seakan aku pernah mengalaminya jauh sebelum ini.

Tepat saat itu, rombongan kawan-kawan Ino memanggilnya dari arah pintu. Ino menoleh ke arah mereka, mengatakan "Tunggu sebentar!" sebelum kembali memandangku. "_Ne, _Sensei. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Anak-anak sudah menungguku."

"Baiklah." Aku menepuk lengannya. "Pergilah bersenang-senang."

.

.

Ruang dosen dalam keadaan lengang saat aku kembali. Hanya ada beberapa orang dosen senior yang sedang duduk-duduk di sofa di tengah-tengah ruangan, membicarakan tentang pameran seni yang akan segera dilaksanakan untuk mahasiswa tahun ketiga sambil minum kopi. Mereka menoleh untuk menyapaku ketika aku masuk sebelum kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan sementara aku melangkah menuju mejaku.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja langsung pulang saat itu, karena setelah ini aku tidak ada kelas lagi –dan tidak ada tugas mahasiswa yang harus kuperiksa. Tetapi aku masih begitu lelah, maka aku memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di mejaku sebelum pulang. Lagipula tidak ada yang bisa kukerjakan di rumah.

Seraya menghembuskan napas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungku yang lelah ke sandaran kursi, pandanganku terjatuh pada meja Sasuke-san yang letaknya tepat di seberang mejaku. Pemiliknya sedang tidak ada. Meja itu rapi seperti biasa, malah terlihat nyaris kosong kecuali sebuah kotak berisi beberapa barang yang diletakkan di atasnya. Sepertinya Sasuke-san baru saja beres-beres atau semacamnya.

Sebuah ketaran kecil mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku segera merogoh saku jasku, tempat getaran itu berasal. Secarik kertas terlipat meluncur jatuh dari sana ketika aku mengambil ponselku –kertas yang tadi.

"_Moshi moshi?" _sapaku pada seseorang di seberang sambungan, seraya merunduk untuk mengambil kertas yang terjatuh ke bawah meja.

"_Oniisan," _aku langsung mengenali suara adik angkatku.

"Ah, Naruto," kataku sambil tersenyum. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak Naruto menghubungiku terakhir kali. Okaasan bilang ia sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya akhir-akhir ini. "Ada apa?"

"_Bukan hal yang penting," _kata Naruto di seberang. "_Apa kelasmu sudah selesai?"_

Aku menegakkan diriku kembali, dengan carikan kertas yang terjatuh tadi sudah ada dalam genggamanku. "Kelasku sudah selesai. Sebentar lagi aku akan pul—"

"_Baguslah kalau begitu!" _seruan Naruto menyela perkataanku. "_Hei, bagaimana kalau kita…"_

Entah apa yang dikatakan Naruto setelah itu, aku tidak begitu mendengarkan. Telingaku tiba-tiba saja seperti berdengung, dan suara-suara di sekelilingku seakan dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Tanganku gemetaran –tidak. Tidak hanya tanganku, tetapi juga sekujur tubuhku. Aku baru saja membuka lipatan kertas yang kutemukan dalam mobilku tadi, dan aku begitu terkejut atas apa yang kulihat di depanku itu sampai-sampai kelima inderaku seakan lumpuh dalam waktu bersamaan.

Itu adalah sebuah goresan tangan yang sudah sangat kukenal. Tidak. Aku tidak hanya mengenalinya, tetapi goresan tangan itu adalah goresan tanganku sendiri. Membentuk seraut wajah gadis kecil yang selama lima belas tahun belakangan selalu menguasai pikiranku. Sketsa lama yang sudah tak kupegang lagi. Lembar yang telah kurobek dari buku gambar lamaku… dan kuberikan pada gadis kecilku.

Gadis kecilku…

Oh, Kami-sama…

"_Moshi moshi? Sai-niisan, kau mendengarku?"_

Dia ada di dekatku… Gadis kecilku ada di dekatku…

"_Sai-nii… kau dengar tidak sih?"_

Ino…

Yamanaka Ino… ia adalah gadis kecilku. _Monalisa-ku…_

Dan segalanya menjadi masuk akal ketika aku memikirkannya kembali. Ino begitu mirip dengan_nya, _tidak hanya fisiknya, tetapi juga sifatnya. Ino pernah tinggal di Kirigakure sebelum pindah ke Konoha. Orangtuanya sudah meninggal dan ia diadopsi oleh seorang ayah angkat dan memiliki kakak tiri perempuan. Gadis kecilku juga begitu. Dan perasaan familier yang selalu kurasakan setiap kali berada dekat dengannya… itu karena kami memang pernah bersama-sama lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Lalu kertas ini… gambar yang pernah kuberikan padanya dulu, terjatuh di mobilku. Dan satu-satunya orang yang duduk di sana hari ini adalah Ino! Itu memang dia. Yamanaka Ino adalah gadis kecilku. Tidak salah lagi.

Suara benda terjatuh membangunkanku. Aku mengerjap dan menyadari aku baru saja menjatuhkan ponselku –tetapi itu sama sekali tidak penting sekarang. Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang hanyalah Ino. Hanya dia.

Aku harus menemukannya!

Lantas aku pun berlari keluar dari ruangan itu, sama sekali tak memedulikan tatapan heran kolega-kolegaku. Aku berlari sepanjang koridor menuju pintu utama, berharap Ino belum pergi terlalu jauh. Aku berlari keluar, menuruni undakan seraya terus mencari-cari sosoknya di antara mahasiswa yang berkeliaran.

Aku tidak menemukannya di halaman, maka aku berlari sampai ke jalanan kampus. Kutanyai semua orang yang bisa kutanya. Kudatangi semua tempat di kompleks kampus yang terlintas dalam kepalaku. Tak kupedulikan napasku yang tinggal satu-satu dan dadaku yang mulai terasa nyeri –Hanya satu yang kuinginkan saat itu, menemukan gadis kecilku lagi.

Tetapi Ino tak terlihat di mana pun.

_Kamu ada di mana…? Kamu di mana, Ino…? _

"Namikaze-sensei?" seseorang memanggil namaku.

Aku memutar tubuhku dan melihat Sasuke-san baru keluar dari toko _stationary _kampus. "Sasuke-san—" engahku, bergegas menghampirinya. Ia memberiku tatapan heran yang kuabaikan. "Apa kau melihat Ino—" napasku sesak, "Yamanaka Ino—_urgh.._—apa kau meli…"

"Sai-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Pandanganku sedikit mengabur. Aku bisa merasakan seseorang memegangiku ketika tubuhku limbung. Tidak. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Aku tidak boleh jatuh sekarang. Aku harus menemukannya segera.

"A—Apa kau melihat… Ino…?"

"Sai—Sai-san! Astaga! Hei—"

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya gelap. Yang kuingat hanyalah suara samar seseorang memanggil-manggil namaku.

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

_Un… mudah-mudahan gak terlalu lebay.. XD_


	8. Bab 8 : Bukan Aku

_**Kali ini nggak ada flashback dan mungkin agak sedikit lebay… ^^**_

**.**

**.**

**THE DISTANCE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternate Universe, OoC**

**Bab 8 : Bukan Aku**

.

.

Saat aku membuka mataku, yang kudapati adalah putihnya langit-langit di atasku. Baunya terasa sangat familier, begitu pula dengan suara-suara samar yang perlahan memasuki indera pendengaranku. Kualihkan pandanganku ke sekeliling tempatku berbaring, dan aku mendapati tirai-tirai berwarna hijau limau mengelilingiku. Masker oksigen terpasang di atas hidungku dan aku merasakan sesuatu tertusuk di tanganku.

Lagi-lagi aku di sini, di ruangan Instalasi Gawat Darurat Rumah Sakit Universitas Konoha.

Benar-benar payah. Kalau Naruto sampai tahu, apa yang akan dikatakannya? Ah—barangkali malah ia sudah tahu.

Perhatianku kembali teralih pada suara-suara di dekatku. Tepatnya di balik tirai yang menaungi ranjang tempatku berbaring sekarang. Siapa itu?Di balik tirai yang sedikit tersingkap, seseorang sedang berdiri memunggungiku, berbicara dalam suara rendah entah dengan siapa. Dan orang itu jelas bukan Naruto.

Tepat saat itu, orang itu menoleh. Ia melihatku.

"Ah, dia sudah bangun," kata Uchiha Sasuke, kemudian ia berjalan memasuki bilik untuk menghampiriku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, Sai-san? Sudah lebih baik?"

Aku mengangguk sambil memandangnya bingung. Dari semua orang yang kuharapkan ada di sini melihatku terkapar, nama Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah terlintas di benakku. Tapi nyatanya sekarang ia di sini, berdiri di sisi ranjangku dan mengawasiku dengan dahi dikerutkan –kurasa itu caranya menunjukkan rasa khawatirnya—Dan tampaknya, ia bisa melihat kebingunganku, karena saat berikutnya ia berkata pelan,

"Tadi kau tiba-tiba pingsan di jalan, Sai-san."

Bayangan tentang apa yang terjadi sebelumnya kembali berkelebat dalam kepalaku seperti film yang diputar balik. Sebuah kertas yang sudah menguning teronggok di bawah jok mobilku… ruang kelas… pesan singkat… ruang sidang… gadis berambut pirang yang sedang tertawa bahagia… kemudian gambar itu. Goresan tangan lama yang selama lima belas tahun tak pernah dilihatnya lagi kembali muncul. Gadis itu… Ino… Aku ingat berlari mengelilingi kampus seperti orang kalap untuk mencarinya.

Mencari Ino.

_Ino… gadis kecilku._

"Ino…"

"Maaf?" suara Sasuke membangunkanku dari lamunan.

"Ino… Yamanaka Ino, apa kau bertemu dengannya, Sasuke-san?" tanyaku tanpa berpikir, tak peduli suaraku terdengar tidak jelas di balik masker oksigen yang bertengger di atas wajahku. Yang ada dalam otakku saat itu hanyalah menemukan gadis kecilku secepat mungkin, seolah itu adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku sekarang. Bukan yang lain.

"Yeah. Kau juga bertanya seperti itu sebelum pingsan," jawab Sasuke-san datar. Ia lalu menggeleng sambil menghembuskan napas panjang, "Tidak. Aku tidak melihatnya. Kukira dia pasti sudah pergi dengan teman-temannya selepas sidang. Kenapa? Apa kau ada perlu mendesak dengan Yamanaka?"

"Tidak," sahutku pelan, berusaha menekan nada kecewa dalam suaraku.

Helaan napas membuat permukaan dalam maskerku berembun. Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu kecewa seperti sekarang. Aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Ino, sangat ingin bertemu dengannya, gadis kecilku yang sudah tumbuh dewasa dan cantik. Jika saja aku menyadarinya lebih awal… Jika saja aku membuka kertas itu lebih awal…

Kolegaku itu menatapku beberapa saat lagi, kemudian menghela napas. "Kurasa tugasku sudah selesai di sini," ujarnya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk seulas senyum sangat tipis. "Keluargamu sudah dihubungi, kurasa sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. Aku harus kembali ke kampus. Ada urusan yang harus segera kuselesaikan."

"Aa…" Aku mengangguk. Suaraku teredam di balik masker oksigen, "Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke-san."

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu. Semoga lekas sembuh." Setelah memberiku tepukan pelan terakhir di bahu, mantan rivalku itu lantas berbalik pergi. Ia mengangguk sopan pada seseorang berjas putih yang berdiri di sisi tirai, sebelum kemudian sosoknya menghilang di balik tirai.

Dan pandanganku kini tertuju pada orang yang barusan disapanya. Kedua lengan dokter muda itu terlipat di depan dada. Ekspresinya ketika menatapku adalah campuran antara cemas dan jengkel, dan entah mengapa aku tidak terkejut melihatnya. Hyuuga Neji menghela napas keras.

"Jadi," ujarnya penuh penekanan sambil menatapku dengan mata dipicingkan, "Kebodohan macam apa ini yang baru kau lakukan sehingga aku terpaksa mengurusimu di sini _ne, _Sai-_kun_?"

"Apa kau selalu bersikap seperti itu pada pasienmu _ne, _Hyuuga-_sensei_?" balasku.

"_Urusai!_ Kau tidak tahu aku cemas sekali," Neji berkata gusar, kemudian berjalan ke sisi ranjangku. Dahinya berkerut dalam ketika dia menatapku tajam. "Apa-apaan kau ini, Sai? Lari-lari seperti itu. Seharusnya kau yang paling tahu kondisi tubuhmu sendiri. Kau—"

"Neji," aku memotong kata-katanya dengan menyambar tangannya. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mendengar ocehannya tentang kondisi tubuhku. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting yang ingin kusampaikan padanya. Jauh lebih penting. Kusingkirkan masker oksigen dari wajahku dengan sebelah tanganku yang bebas, lalu berkata pada sahabatku, "Aku sudah menemukan_nya. _Aku menemukan _dia, _Neji."

Kurasa awalnya Neji tak mengerti apa yang kumaksudkan, karena ia memberiku pandangan bingung. "Apa—" kemudian pemahaman itu akhirnya sampai padanya ketika aku menyebutkan nama kecil yang kuberikan pada_ dia, _"_Monalisa._"

Neji adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah kuberitahu tentang masa laluku di Kiri. Dia adalah sahabatku yang paling kupercaya, terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa dia telah mengkhianatiku dengan memberitahu Shion tentang gadis kecilku. Dan sekarang, ketika akhirnya aku menemukan_nya, _kurasa dia berhak tahu. Tetapi Neji adalah orang yang paling rasional –kecuali jika berhubungan dengan Shion—yang pernah kutemui. Dia tidak langsung percaya begitu saja, seperti yang sudah kuduga.

"_Monalisa _yang itu?" dia bertanya tidak yakin.

Aku menjawab dengan anggukan kepala.

"Apa kau yakin? Maksudku, itu kan sudah lama sekali. Bagaimana kau bisa mengenalinya?"

Aku menunjuk jasku yang tersampir di punggung bangku penunggu. Neji menatapku, kemudian jas itu, sebelum meraihnya dan merogoh sakunya. Dia mengeluarkan selembar kertas yang sudah sedikit mengerut karena aku terlalu erat memeganginya tadi. Neji membuka lipatannya perlahan dan kulihat ekspresi wajahnya berubah. "Sai, ini—"

Aku mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaannya yang tak selesai. "Dia ada di sini, di Konoha."

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas di tangannya kembali padaku. "Tapi kau bilang dia ada di Kiri," ucapnya. Kurasa dia masih tidak percaya apa yang kukatakan.

"Tidak," aku menggeleng, "Dia ada di sini, _sangat dekat _denganku. Dia—"

Kata-kataku langsung terhenti begitu seseorang muncul dari balik tirai sambil menyerukan namaku. Wajah Naruto memerah, dan dia terlihat sangat cemas.

"Naruto," sapaku terkejut melihat kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Akhirnya kau datang," sambut Neji sembari berdiri, dengan tenang kembali melipat kertas di tangannya, lalu menyelipkannya di saku jas putihnya.

Naruto mengabaikannya. Dia berjalan ke sisi ranjangku sementara Neji menyingkir untuk memberinya ruang. "_Baka Aniki!_" makinya sambil memelototiku. "Aku hampir saja kena serangan jantung waktu Neji memberitahuku kau masuk rumah sakit."

Mendengar kata-katanya membuatku tertawa. Tetapi segera kuhentikan, karena kepalaku mendadak pusing lagi. "Siapa sebenarnya yang kena serangan jantung di sini,_ Otouto_?"

Sekali lagi Naruto mengabaikanku. Dia menoleh pada Neji. "Jadi bagaimana keadaan kakakku yang bodoh ini, Neji? Apa sebentar lagi jantungnya akan pecah?" tanyanya dengan nada sebal.

"Hei!" protesku sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau menyumpahi kakakmu sendiri?"

"Salahmu sendiri yang keras kepala, Sai-niisan," Naruto menukas dengan kegusaran yang tampak nyata di matanya saat menatapku. "Kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku. Kau selalu saja membuatku nyaris mati karena khawatir, Nii-san!"

Aku merasakan senyum memudar dari wajahku. Reaksi Naruto yang begitu emosional sama sekali tak kuduga.

"Kali ini kau harus pulang ke rumah, supaya kami bisa merawatmu. Apa yang bakal dikatakan Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan kalau dia tahu kau semakin sekarat seperti ini, Oniisan? Yang mereka tahu kau sudah sembuh! Kenapa masih keras kepala tidak mau memberitahunya tentang kondisimu yang sebenarnya, eh? Kau menyebalkan!"

Untuk beberapa lama aku tak bisa berkata-kata menerima luapan kemarahan adikku.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, aku sudah berada di dalam kamar rawat biasa.

Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin dirawat. Aku merasa sangat sehat, tetapi Naruto bersikeras aku harus mendapatkan perawatan hingga kondisiku benar-benar stabil –dan Neji sial itu mendukungnya. Adikku benar-benar marah padaku, dan dia bertekad menghukumku dengan mengurungku di rumah sakit. Kalau aku tidak mau, Naruto mengancam akan menyeretku kembali ke rumah orangtua kami. Maka aku tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali menuruti kemauannya.

Adikku yang keras kepala. Adikku yang begitu mengkhawatirkanku sehingga membuatku merasa bersalah.

Adikku yang kini mogok bicara padaku, tetapi juga menolak meninggalkanku.

"Naruto?"

Yang kudengar sebagai balasan hanyalah suara dengusan napas dalam. Kutolehkan kepala ke sisi ranjang dan mendapati Naruto tengah tertidur pulas di sofa yang disediakan untuk penunggu. Kedua tangannya menyangga kepalanya yang tertoleh ke sisi lain sehingga aku tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak perawat terakhir kali masuk dan mengecek keadaanku.

"Belum tidur?" suara pelan seseorang terdengar dari arah pintu.

Aku menoleh. "Neji?"

Neji melangkah masuk, lalu menggeser pintu kamar hingga menutup di belakangnya. "Seharusnya kau beristirahat," ujarnya sambil berjalan ke sisi ranjang. Ia tidak menatapku, melainkan sambungan selang IV di tanganku, memeriksanya. Matanya menelusuri selang, kemudian memeriksa kantung cairan yang masuk ke tubuhku, mengecek tetesannya.

"Bukankah itu tugas perawat?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikannya sendiri," Neji menjawab, lalu akhirnya memandangku, "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Tidak pernah lebih baik dari ini_,_" jawabku sambil tersenyum kecil. Aku mengerling ke arah sofa tempat Naruto tidur. "Neji, bisakah aku minta tolong?"

Neji ikut memandang ke arah Naruto. Seulas senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya, sebelum ia melangkah ke arah lemari di sudut untuk mengambil selimut. Dengan hati-hati ia menyelimutkannya ke tubuh Naruto. Adikku bergerak dalam tidurnya, namun tak terbangun. Dengan hati-hati Neji menaikkan selimutnya sampai ke bawah dagunya.

"Naruto kelihatannya sangat cemas," komentar Neji pelan saat ia menjauh dari sofa.

"Hmm…" aku mengangguk. "Aku tidak pernah melihatnya semarah tadi. Aku jadi merasa bersalah."

"Kau memang bersalah," Neji menarik bangku dan duduk di sisi ranjangku, menatapku tajam, "Kalau kau tidak ingin hidup untuk dirimu sendiri, setidaknya pikirkan adikmu. Naruto sangat menyayangimu. Begitu juga Shion." Yang terakhir itu ia mengatakannya sangat pelan, tetapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Termasuk nada getir dalam suaranya.

"Mengapa tidak kau katakan padanya saja, Neji?"

"Apa?" Neji menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Kurasa ia hanya berpura-pura. Neji pastilah tahu betul apa yang kumaksudkan.

"Shion," kataku, "Kau menyukainya, bukan?"

Neji mendengus. "Tapi dia _hanya _menyukaimu."

"Kau tidak pernah berusaha," komentarku.

"Siapa bilang?" Seulas senyum getir membayangi wajahnya. "Aku berusaha sampai setengah mati. Tetapi perhatiannya sejak dulu hanya tertuju padamu sehingga dia tidak menyadari…" Kata-katanya mendadak terhenti dan sahabatku itu menundukkan kepalanya. Hela napas berat terdengar darinya. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah dibahas lagi. Aku datang untuk mengembalikan ini."

Neji mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari dalam saku jasnya dan mengulurkannya padaku. Kertas gambar yang telah membawaku kembali tenggelam akan wanginya masa lalu. Sekali lagi gelombang emosi menyapu diriku ketika aku mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil kertas itu dari Neji. Membukanya kembali, memandangi goresan tangan lamaku yang sudah sedikit memudar.

"Gambarmu yang dulu tak sebagus sekarang," kata-kata Neji menyadarkanku kembali. Kulihat ia sedang memandang gambar yang sedang kupandangi. Aku tersenyum.

"Usiaku baru dua belas tahun saat membuatnya."

"Aah," Neji mengangguk, lalu memandangku. "Bagaimana dia sekarang?"

Aku menarik napas panjang, memejamkan kedua mataku sementara kubiarkan kenangan kembali menarikku. Bayangan sesosok gadis kecil dari masa lalu muncul dalam kepalaku. Senyumnya, tawanya, rambut pirang pendeknya yang tersapu angin laut saat kami melewatkan hari terakhir kami bersama-sama di Kiri. Kemudian segalanya berhenti. Pemandangan laut dan ombak yang memecah di bibir pantai berpasir putih perlahan memudar, digantikan padang bunga lavender. Semak ungu yang bergoyang-goyang membentuk gelombang saat tertiup angin musim semi yang hangat. Dan gadis itu ada di sana dalam sosok yang lebih dewasa. Ia tersenyum, ia memanggilku. Matanya… seharusnya aku bisa melihatnya.

"Dia sangat cantik…" aku mendengar bibirku berbisik. "Cantik sekali, Neji…"

Kurasakan cairan hangat mulai mendesak-desak di pelupuk mataku saat aku mengingatnya kembali saat-saat yang kulewatkan bersama Ino. Saat-saat aku mengira aku mulai jatuh cinta padanya tanpa menyadari bahwa aku sudah mencintainya selama lima belas tahun. Betapa bodohnya.

"Namanya Yamanaka Ino," bisikku, dan saat berikutnya aku tak bisa menahan diriku bercerita pada sahabatku tentang dia, tentang gadis kecilku yang telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis dewasa yang menawan. Sosok yang sekali lagi berhasil menawan hatiku.

"Kau membuatku penasaran," Neji berkata setelah aku mengangkhiri penuturanku. "Aneh sekali. Lima belas tahun berpisah, tiba-tiba saja dia muncul sebagai muridmu, tinggal di tempat yang dekat denganmu. Bukankah kau merasa ini takdir?"

"Entahlah, Neji." Aku sendiri tidak begitu yakin.

"Kalau kau mau tahu pendapatku, kurasa gadis ini sengaja dikirimkan padamu untuk membuatmu kembali bangkit," ujar Neji kemudian. Nadanya terdengar ringan, tapi aku tahu ia sedang berusaha membujukku lagi. Dan entah mengapa, kali ini kata-katanya mencapaiku.

Aku ingin terus hidup. Aku ingin melihatnya lebih lama. Kami-sama, aku ingin bersamanya.

"Kurasa begitu."

Neji tersenyum. Barangkali senyum paling tulus yang pernah kulihat darinya sejak aku membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Shion berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Ia kemudian bangkit, lalu menepuk pundakku. "Beritahu aku kapan pun kau siap, Sai."

"Baik, _Sensei,_" aku memberikan janjiku.

"Sekarang kau beristirahatlah. Aku bisa dimarahi perawat jaga kalau mereka tahu aku membuat pasien terjaga pada jam tidur." Setelah meredupkan lampu di meja, Neji kemudian berbalik meninggalkan kamar. Sesaat sebelum ia menutup pintu, aku melihatnya mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya.

.

.

Aku melewatkan tiga hari penuh di rumah sakit sebelum akhirnya mereka memutuskan kondisi tubuhku sudah cukup memungkinkan untuk pulang. Dan setelah sesi menggerutu dan bersungut-sungut yang panjang, akhirnya Naruto setuju –meskipun dengan sangat enggan—aku kembali ke rumahku sendiri.

"Pokoknya nanti aku dan Hinata akan datang bergantian dua hari sekali ke rumahmu," tandas Naruto ketika kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku di desa. Sudah beberapa kali ia mengungkapkan idenya ini saat masih di rumah sakit. Dan tampaknya keberatanku sama sekali tak didengarnya. Adikku masih tak mau melepaskanku.

Aku menghela napas berat. Bukannya kau tidak senang ia memperhatikanku, tapi jika itu sampai membuatnya susah, terlebih ia juga melibatkan Hinata, aku sangat keberatan. "Tidak perlu sampai begitu, Naruto," entah ia akan mendengarkanku kali ini atau tidak, "Aku tahu pekerjaanmu banyak di kantor, banyak karyawan perusahaan yang harus kau urus. Aku tidak mau kau mengorbankan mereka hanya untuk mengurusiku. Lagipula ada Shikamaru, Chouji dan Kiba di rumah. Dan aku cukup dewasa untuk mengurus diriku sendiri."

"_Iie!_"

Aku nyaris memutar mataku atas kekeraskepalaan adikku yang satu ini. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi setidaknya kau pikirkan Hinata. Dia itu perempuan, tidak baik bolak-balik pergi ke tempat laki-laki sendirian. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang nanti? Kau pasti tidak mau kekasihmu jadi bahan omongan orang, kan?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Sepertinya kali ini ia mempertimbangkan kata-kataku. Dahinya berkerut sementara matanya terpacang lurus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Dan katamu, dia baru kembali dari Ame, kan? Hinata pasti masih lelah tanpa harus ditambahi dengan tugas mengurusiku."

Naruto menggeram kecil. "Oke, kau menang. Tapi dia benar-benar khawatir waktu kuberitahu kau masuk rumah sakit."

"Kalau begitu sampaikan ucapan terimakasihku padanya," kataku sambil tersenyum. "Katakan kalau aku baik-baik saja."

"Akan kukatakan padanya," adikku menggerutu. Hening beberapa saat sebelum Naruto kembali bersuara, "Setelah ini teleponlah ke rumah. _Okaachan_ cemas karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi selama berhari-hari."

"Dia tidak tahu, kan?" tanyaku langsung. Selama ini aku memang menyembunyikan sakitku dari kedua orangtuaku. Aku tidak ingin mereka cemas, terutama Kushina-kaa-san.

"Tidak," sahut Naruto muram. Senyum getir menghiasi wajahnya, "Aku pembohong yang hebat, kau tahu, kan? Tapi dia pasti akan membunuhku kalau sampai tahu soal ini, _Nii-san._"

Aku menatap adikku sekali lagi, menyadari bahwa aku telah merepotkannya jauh dari yang selama ini kubayangkan. Kakak macam apa aku ini sebenarnya? "_Gomenasai, ne..._"

Naruto tidak menjawabku. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ingin membahasnya.

Keheningan yang tidak mengenakkan terjatuh di antara kami sementara kami mulai memasuki kawasan dataran tinggi di pinggiran Konoha. Bangunan-bangunan rapat mulai menjarang, digantikan hutan-hutan pinus dan ladang-ladang sayur. Tak lama, hamparan padang lavender tampak di depan kami.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat peristiwa beberapa minggu yang lalu, saat aku melewatkan hari di tempat itu, berjalan-jalan dengan Ino.

_Ino…_

Kaca jendela mobil kuturunkan perlahan, membiarkan angin beraroma harum yang sejuk menerpa wajahku. Kupejamkan mataku dan merasakan rambut tersibak dari dahiku.

"Itulah mengapa orang-orang bilang lavender bagus untuk relaksasi," aku mendengar Naruto berkomentar. "Hinata juga selalu membuka kaca jendela setiap kami lewat sini."

Aku tersenyum tanpa membuka mataku. "Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Nanti di desa, aku ingin mampir ke toko bunga _Green Florist_. Boleh, kan?"

"Tapi Neji bilang kau harus langsung istirahat," Naruto terdengar keberatan.

"Tidak akan lama. Aku janji."

"Uh… baiklah."

.

.

Namun agaknya aku harus bersabar lebih lama lagi untuk bisa berjumpa dengan gadis kecilku. Siang itu saat Naruto mengantarku ke _Green Florist_, toko itu tutup. Salah seorang tetangganya memberitahuku, pemilik toko itu sedang pergi ke luar kota bersama keluarganya dan entah kapan akan kembali.

Aku harap tidak lama.

Kami-sama… Aku tidak pernah merasa begitu rindu pada seseorang sampai tubuhku gemetaran seperti saat itu.

_Aku merindukanmu, Ino… Aku merindukanmu… Aku merindukanmu…_

.

.

Ternyata aku tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Meskipun pertemuan itu tidak seperti yang kubayangkan.

Saat itu tepat seminggu setelah kepulanganku dari rumah sakit, saat hujan deras tengah mengguyur Konoha. Awan gelap menutupi langit selama beberapa hari belakangan, membuat siang tak ubahnya seperti malam hari. Angin kencang yang bertiup membuat udara lebih dingin dari biasanya.

Aku sedang duduk di dekat pemanas ruangan di ruang tengah sembari memeriksa _email-email _tugas mahasiswa yang dikirimkan oleh Sabaku-sensei –kolegaku yang lain yang menggantikanku selama aku cuti sakit—di laptopku ketika samar-samar terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu depan. Awalnya kukira itu hanyalah suara ranting-ranting pohon yang menghantam atap rumah. Tetapi semakin lama suaranya semakin terdengar jelas.

Entah siapa yang datang di tengah hujan badai seperti ini. Rasanya tidak mungkin ketiga temanku. Shikamaru dan Chouji tidak akan pulang sampai sore. Sedangkan Kiba, dia baru saja pergi untuk membeli persediaan cat minyak kami yang hampir habis, dan kalaupun dia kembali lagi, dia akan langsung masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Dan adikku juga sepertinya tidak mungkin. Naruto pasti akan memberitahuku dulu kalau ia mau datang.

Siapa?

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Lebih mendesak kali ini.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Aku lantas beranjak dari tempatku dan bergegas menuju pintu.

Tubuhku terpaku, hatiku mencelos tatkala mendapati siapa yang baru saja mengetuk pintu rumahku. Ia, gadis yang selama ini menguasai pikiranku, gadis yang begitu kurindukan sampai dadaku terasa sesak, tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan tubuh setengah basah. Payung miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di beranda seakan tak banyak membantu melindunginya dari hujan.

Kepalaku terasa berkabut dan aku tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi selain kerinduanku yang sudah membuncah terhadapnya. Tanpa berkata apa pun dan tanpa memedulikan apa pun aku melangkah maju, menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapanku. Berbagai emosi yang campur aduk menimpaku sepenuhnya sementara aku memeluknya erat-erat.

Kau kembali. Kau sudah kembali. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, Monalisa-ku… ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu padanya. Tetapi tenggorokannya seperti tercekat, suaraku tak mau keluar.

Entah berapa lama aku memeluknya seperti itu hingga pada akhirnya aku tersadar apa yang telah kulakukan. Ino sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ia tidak balas memelukku ataupun berusaha mendorongku menjauh. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan dingin. Perlahan kulepaskan pelukanku dan mengambil langkah mundur. "M—Maafkan aku…"

Ino tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya menatapku dengan sorot mata kosong. Dan saat itu aku baru menyadari kedua matanya yang sembab dan wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Perasaan cemas menghinggapiku. Apakah aku telah melakukan sesuatu yang menyakitinya? Namun sebelum aku sempat membuka mulut untuk bertanya, ia menyelaku,

"A—Aku kemari m-mengantakan ini…" ujarnya dengan suara parau seraya mengulurkan sebuah pot kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya –aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ia membawa itu tadi—"K-Kau meninggalkannya s-saat berkunjung ke toko bungaku. Ingat?"

Aku tidak menghiraukan pot itu. Perhatianku terlalu terpaku padanya sehingga tidak memperhatikan apa pun. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang salah pada dirinya, seolah yang berdiri di depanku ini bukanlah Ino yang kukenal.

"Maaf…" ucapnya lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar gemetar seperti menahan isakan. Ia menunduk, memandangi pot di tangannya. "A-aku tidak menjaganya dengan benar –terkena air hujan di perjalanan. Tanamannya jadi… dia jadi…" napasnya seakan terputus. Sekali lagi aku merasakan hatiku mencelos saat melihat sebutir air mata terjatuh ke pipinya, bercampur dengan sisa air hujan.

"Ino…" kata-kataku terputus ketika ia melangkah maju, kembali menutup jarak di antara kami. Suara isakan terdengar jelas saat Ino membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku. Refleks, aku kembali melingkarkan tanganku ke punggungnya, merasakan tubuh itu gemetaran dalam dekapanku. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat sesuatu dalam diriku seakan ikut terluka. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku khawatir.

Ino menggeleng di bahuku. "Aku tidak tahu harus bicara pada siapa lagi, _Sensei…_" ucapnya serak di antara sedu sedan.

Kueratkan pelukanku dan membiarkannya menangis lagi, sementara perasaan takut yang tak bisa dijelaskan mulai menghantuiku.

.

.

"_Ano_…"

Suara serak itu mengalihkan perhatianku yang tengah membereskan pekerjaanku yang tercecer di atas meja. Kutolehkan kepala dan mendapati Ino sudah berdiri gugup di samping sofa.

Ia menunduk untuk memandangi tubuhnya sendiri yang kini terbalut pakaianku. Celana training dan kaus oblong berwarna biru tua milikku terlihat kebesaran di tubuhnya, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya tetap hangat sementara menunggu pakaiannya sendiri kering. Rambut pirangnya yang tampak lembab karena air hujan telah terurai dari kucir yang kini melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, membingkai wajahnya yang pucat. Handuk bersih yang tadi kuberikan padanya tergenggam di tangan.

"Sudah selesai?" Aku tersenyum padanya, lalu menegakkan diri setelah menyingkirkan tumpukan kertas dan laptop yang telah dimatikan di sisi meja. "Duduklah di sini. Akan kuambilkan minuman hangat untukmu."

Ino memandangku ragu, lalu mengangguk dan melangkah ke sofa. Kupastikan ia menyamankan diri sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk mengambilkannya sari jahe yang tadi telah kuhangatkan.

"Ini," kataku setelah aku kembali dari dapur, seraya mengulurkan mug berisi sari jahe mengepul pada Ino. Tampaknya ia tengah melamunkan sesuatu sehingga terlonjak kaget saat menyadari aku sudah duduk di sampingnya. "Minumlah. Supaya kau tidak kena flu."

Ino menatapku sejenak, sebelum mengambil mug yang kutawarkan dengan kedua tangannya. "_Arigatou._" –Namun ia tidak bergerak meminumnya, hanya memeganginya saja. Pandangannya kembali kosong. Ia bahkan tidak bereaksi saat aku menyampirkan selimut flannel yang sudah kusiapkan untuknya di sekeliling bahunya.

Aneh sekali. Padahal sebelum ini rasanya banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padanya saat kami bertemu. Tetapi saat itu aku membayangkan Ino yang ceria, yang penuh tawa, bukan Ino yang murung seperti ini. Melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini membuat lidahku terasa kelu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang menahanku. Namun sesuatu itu pula lah yang kemudian mendorongku untuk meraih buku agenda dari tumpukkan kertas di atas meja dan mengambil kertas yang sudah beberapa hari ini kusimpan.

"Ini milikmu, kan?" Kusodorkan kertas itu padanya.

Perlahan Ino mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanganku. Matanya melebar, tampak terkejut. "Itu…" Ia lantas mengambil kertas itu dari tanganku. Sekilas ia terlihat senang melihatnya, namun sekejap kemudian wajahnya berubah sedih lagi. Ia lalu memandangku. "Bagaimana ini bisa ada padamu?"

"Aku menemukannya di mobilku," jawabku dengan nada sebiasa mungkin.

"Ternyata terjatuh di sana," suara Ino terdengar seperti melamun. "Terimakasih sudah menyimpannya untukku, Sai-kun."

"Aa."

Ino mendekap kertas itu di dadanya. "Syukurlah… Kukira dia sudah hilang."

"Apakah benda itu begitu berharga?" aku tak bisa menahan diriku bertanya.

Ino tidak langsung menjawab. Ia meletakkan mugnya di atas meja, lalu turun untuk duduk di karpet. Dibukanya lipatan kertas itu, lalu diratakannya di atas meja sehingga gambarnya terlihat dengan jelas. Ino menelusuri gambar itu dengan jemarinya. "Ini adalah satu-satunya kenang-kenangan dari orang yang sangat berarti bagiku, tentu saja ini sangat berharga."

"Seseorang yang kau cintai?"

Semburat kemerahan muncul di pipinya yang pucat, namun sama sekali tak ada senyuman di wajahnya. Sebaliknya, ia terlihat begitu sedih saat menjawab, "Ya, seseorang yang kucintai. Sangat."

Seharusnya aku senang mendengarnya. Seharusnya tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagiku selain tahu bahwa gadis yang kusayangi ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapku. Tetapi justru yang kurasakan adalah sebaliknya. Ada sesuatu dalam suaranya yang membuatku berpikir bahwa ia tidak sedang membicarakan diriku. Namun segera kutepis anggapan itu dari kepalaku.

"Gambarnya sangat jelek," komentarku kemudian, berpura-pura memperhatikan gambar itu –gambar yang dulu kubuat untuknya.

Ino tertawa parau. "Karena waktu itu kami masih sama-sama kecil," ujarnya. "_Oniichan_ dulu membuat banyak sekali gambar seperti ini. Tapi yang ini yang paling kusukai, dan dia memberikannya padaku."

"_Oniichan?_"

"Hmm…" Ino mengangguk. "Dulu aku memanggilnya begitu, saat kami masih sama-sama di Kiri. Sekarang dia sudah menjadi pelukis yang hebat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia seorang pelukis?"

"Aku sudah bertemu dengannya," Ino menjawab. Suaranya terdengar seakan ia hendak menangis lagi. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya sehingga aku bisa melihat air mata yang sudah meleleh lagi di wajahnya. "Aku menemukannya setelah bertahun-tahun berharap bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Tetapi aku terlalu tolol sehingga dia tidak bisa mengenaliku. Atau mungkin dia memang sudah melupakanku."

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melupakanmu?" Karena aku sama sekali tidak pernah melupakanmu selama lima belas tahun ini.

"Selama ini dia ada di dekatku, tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki keberanian untuk memberitahunya siapa aku. Dia begitu hebat, aku tidak bisa menjangkaunya. Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh, memendam perasaanku sendiri tanpa berani mengatakannya. Dan sekarang dia sudah pergi, seperti saat dia meninggalkanku dulu saat kami masih di Kiri. Sama seperti dulu, dia pergi sebelum aku sempat mengutarakan perasaanku."

Tenggorokanku terasa seperti tercekat ketika aku menatapnya. Perasaanku mendadak kosong, namun dalam waktu bersamaan terasa menyesakkan. T_idak. Aku masih di sini. Oniichan-mu ada di depanmu sekarang._

Dan kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibirnya selanjutnya membuat hatiku membeku. "Uchiha-sensei sudah pergi seminggu yang lalu dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sai-kun?"

.

.

**Bersambung**

**.**

**.**

_Apakah Sai akan bilang siapa dia sebenarnya? Ataukah dia akan membiarkan Ino tetap pada anggapannya bahwa 'Oniichan' adalah Sasuke? Jreng jreng… Teroret… *Dragon Ball's narrator mode ON* XD_

_Huaaa… Author tak bisa bikin angst, jadinya malah gaje begeneh. Gomen ne? T_T_

_Buat yang udah mereview chapter lalu: aya-na rifa'i, Kokoro Fujisaki, Chiheisen, Tsukimori Raisa, kennko-hime & (phew, namanya susah dieja XD), makasih banget udah ngikutin fic sok melodrama ini. Hoho… XD_

_Um… kalo dua chapter ke depan gak ditulis dalam Point of View-nya Sai gimana, yah? Ganti PoV-nya Ino gitu, atau dari sudut pandang orang ketiga saja biar bisa ganti-ganti fokus ke chara lain? O.o Mohon masukkannya yah? Author dodol ini sedang bingung.._

_Btw, author sambil mendengarkan kompilasi OST-nya Spring Waltz selama nulis chapter ini. Um… memang temanya dari sana sih. Musiknya enak-enak pisan, kebanyakan instrument piano gitu (dan Shion di fic ini memang seorang pianis). Dengerin deh, sambil ngebayangin settingan padang lavender, pedesaan Konoha yang asri, sama pemandangan pantai Kiri yang indah. Unyuu… _

_Bogo issodo nul kuri-un kudae, saranghae…_

_I miss you even when I see you, I love you…_

_(Flower – Spring Waltz Ost)_


	9. Bab 9 : Mendung

_Setelah dua tahun, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk mengutak-atik kembali draft fic ini. Untuk penggemar Sai-Ino, please enjoy! :D_

_._

_._

Malam berlalu terasa bagaikan mimpi. Setiap detik lewat begitu saja tanpa aku benar-benar menyadarinya. Aku tidak ingat kapan badai akhirnya mereda dan kegelapan yang menyelimuti langit Konoha tercerahkan oleh hangatnya sinar matahari pagi. Yang ada di benakku saat itu hanyalah sosok gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas di ranjangku ini—juga pembicaraan kami beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Dan sekarang aku tidak yakin tentang apa yang kurasakan.

Bertemu kembali dengan gadis kecil yang pernah menyelamatkan hidupku, ini adalah saat-saat yang telah kuimpikan sejak aku meninggalkannya dan semua kenangan manis kami di Kiri lima belas tahun yang lalu. Aku selalu membayangkan, seperti apa dirinya sekarang? Apakah senyumnya masih semanis dahulu? Apa dia masih senang tertawa? Apakah dia hidup dengan baik—Hal-hal kecil semacam itu yang hanya berarti satu hal: bahwa aku _sangat _merindukannya. Dan semenjak aku mengetahui kenyataan bahwa gadis yang selama ini kurindukan sebenarnya sangat dekat denganku, rasa rindu yang kurasakan semakin meluap, jauh lebih dahsyat dibandingkan dengan yang kurasakan selama lima belas tahun terakhir.

Seharusnya tak ada lagi yang lebih membuatku bahagia dibandingkan saat-saat seperti ini, bukan? Saat aku bisa menatap wajahnya yang tertidur sepuas hatiku, menyentuhnya—menggenggam tangannya seperti ini. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya hidup dengan baik selama lima belas tahun semenjak kami berpisah, sama sekali tak kehilangan senyum dan keceriaannya, membuatku sangat lega. Bibirku pun masih bisa tersenyum. Tapi mengapa …

… _mengapa hatiku justru terasa sakit?_

**.**

**.**

**THE DISTANCE**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Alternate Universe, OoC_**

**Bab 9 : Mendung**

.

.

Ino akhirnya keluar dari kamar ketika aku setengah jalan memasak bubur di dapur. Gadis itu masih mengenakan pakaian yang kupinjamkan padanya semalam—aku lega karena ketiga kawan serumahku belum pulang, karena mereka pasti akan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak jika melihat penampilan Ino sekarang.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Ino hanya termangu di seberang ruangan. Kemudian aku memerhatikannya mengedarkan pandang berkeliling. Kurasa dia masih linglung karena baru bangun tidur—hal seperti itu biasa terjadi. Kuletakkan pengaduk kayu yang kugunakan untuk mengaduk bubur dan pergi ke rak untuk mengambil mangkuk.

"Kau mau sarapan? Aku baru saja membuat bubur."

Ino masih bergeming di tempatnya. "Sai-_kun_ ..." aku mendengarnya berkata.

Kuletakkan mangkuk yang baru kukeluarkan di atas meja konter, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. "Ya?"

Gadis itu tampak gamang, dan apa pun yang ingin dikatakannya tadi, ditelannya kembali. Dia lalu membuat gerakan canggung dengan tangannya, namun sebelum dia sempat mengatakan apa pun, aku menyelanya,

"Jangan berdiri saja di situ, Ino. Kemarilah." Aku memaksakan suaraku agar terdengar ceria. Kurasa itulah yang dibutuhkan Ino saat ini—sedikit dukungan moril, tak peduli seperti apa perasaanku sekarang. Yah, saat ini yang terpenting bukanlah aku.

Ino memandangku ragu.

Aku menghela napas dengan dramatis, lalu berlari-lari kecil mengitari meja konter, melintasi ruang tengah dan menghampirinya. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk meraba keningnya. Semalam Ino sempat demam setelah nekat berhujan-hujanan, namun—syukurlah—demamnya sudah turun. Sepertinya kompres yang kuberikan semalam sedikit membantu. "Bagaimana perasaanmu, hm? Apa kepalamu pusing?"

Ino menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Sai-_kun—_"

"Baguslah," sahutku dengan senyum lega. "Sekarang yang kau butuhkan adalah sarapan. Kau suka bubur dengan buah plum? Resep ibuku. Rasanya dijamin enak."

Ino tampak terkejut ketika aku merengkuh bahunya dan mendesaknya ke meja makan, namun dia tak berusaha menolak. Dia juga tak berkata apa-apa ketika aku meletakkan mangkuk berisi bubur plum yang masih menguarkan uap hangat di atas meja di hadapannya. Selama beberapa saat Ino sama sekali tak bergerak. Matanya yang masih sembab dan bengkak tampak kosong. Melihat wajahnya yang begitu murung membuat hatiku menciut.

"Kalau kau mendiamkan makananmu, kau bisa menyinggung kokinya." Suaraku terdengar aneh, tapi aku tak peduli. Dan sepertinya Ino pun tak terlalu memerhatikan.

"Maaf," ucapnya sambil menunduk. Rambut pirangnya yang terjurai ke depan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang pucat. "Seharusnya aku tidak datang kemari semalam."

Aku memaksa diriku untuk tidak terbawa emosi. Alih-alih aku memasang senyum di wajahku—yang entah mengapa mendadak terasa begitu sulit dilakukan—lalu mengulurkan tanganku menggenggam tangannya menguatkan. Seperti yang akan dilakukan seorang teman. Seperti seorang _kakak_.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku mengerti. Semalam kau sedang kalut dan membutuhkan seseorang untuk mendengarkanmu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu, Ino. Justru aku senang karena kau mencariku."

Ino mengangkat wajahnya dan mata birunya yang redup menatapku. Aku meremas tangannya dalam genggamanku, seakan mencoba menguatkannya—padahal sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha menguatkan diriku sendiri yang mendadak goyah. Aku memaksakan diri tersenyum, kendati hatiku terasa hancur.

"Tapi lain kali kau jangan nekat seperti semalam, hm? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa padamu?"

Akan tetapi Ino mengabaikannya. "Aku tidak mengerti, Sai-_kun._" Dia menghela napas, masih menatapku seolah terheran. "Waktu aku mendengar tentang Uchiha-_sensei, _kaulah orang pertama yang muncul dalam pikiranku."

"Kurasa itu karena kau sudah mempercayaiku, Ino. Karena aku adalah _temanmu_."

Ino menatapku lama, seakan memikirkan kata-kataku, sebelum kemudian sudut-sudut bibirnya terangkat, melengkungkan seulas senyum yang tak mencapai matanya. "_Arigatou ..._"

"Aa." Segera kualihkan pandanganku ke arah lain. Aku tak tahu seberapa banyak emosi yang terpancar dari mataku dan aku tak ingin Ino menyadarinya. "Nah, kurasa sekarang sudah waktunya aku memaksamu makan," kataku, meraih sendok dari tatakannya di sisi mangkuk, menyelipkannya di tangan Ino. "Kau harus menghabiskan ini sebelum aku mengantarmu pulang."

Seperti yang kuduga, ekspresinya berubah sedikit terkejut—sekaligus cemas. Dalam keadaan kalut, orang cenderung melupakan segalanya, bukan?

"Aku sudah menelepon ke rumahmu tadi," beritahuku. "Tenten-_san _kedengarannya sangat cemas, tapi kuberitahu dia kau baik-baik saja dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang nanti. Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

"Sai-_kun, _kau tak perlu melakukan itu," ujarnya lemah.

"Perlu. Tentu saja perlu," sergahku, berpura-pura memasang tampang galak. "Atau kau lebih suka membuat keluargamu kelimpungan karena kau tak pulang semalaman dan dimarahi habis-habisan saat sampai di rumah? _Oneesan-_mu itu sepertinya tipe wanita yang akan langsung menerkammu jika kau berani membuatnya risau."

"Sai-_kun ..._"

Mata birunya membelalak menatapku. Dan saat berikutnya perasaan lega membanjiriku tatkala melihatnya mulai tertawa. Saat itu aku tak mampu menahan dorongan hatiku untuk _menyentuhnya. _Kuulurkan tanganku, membelai rambut pirang di sisi kepalanya. Ino tidak menampik.

"Begini lebih baik. Kau jauh lebih cantik jika tersenyum seperti ini."

Tawanya mereda, dan aku melihat rona merah di pipinya yang pucat. Aku tersenyum.

"Dengar. Kau selalu bisa mengandalkanku, Ino. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apa saja yang kubisa untuk membantumu. Jadi kau tak perlu risau."

Ino tak mengatakan apa pun untuk membalasku. Dia hanya menatapku dengan ekspresi wajah nyaris terlihat putus asa. Ekspresinya mengingatkanku pada diriku sendiri setiap kali Naruto mulai berlebihan memperhatikanku. Kurasa sekarang aku mulai bisa memahami seperti apa jika aku berada di posisi adikku. Aku lantas menarik tanganku kembali dan menghela napas. Namun sebelum aku sempat membuka mulutku untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Ino berucap pelan,

"_Arigatou._"

Ada sesuatu dalam caranya berbicara, yang membuatku malu pada diriku sendiri.

.

.

Teman-temanku pulang tak lama kemudian, dan tepat seperti dugaanku, mereka langsung berkasak-kusuk ketika melihat Ino mengenakan pakaianku sepagi itu. Terutama Kiba, yang pikirannya langsung berpikir yang tidak-tidak dan terus saja menggodaku mengenai hal itu. Kuharap dia berhenti melakukannya, karena itu sangat memalukan.

"Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan, Sai," komentar Kiba setelah menelan potongan roti panggangnya ketika kami tengah menikmati sarapan di dapur. Saat itu Ino tengah berganti dengan pakaiannya yang sudah dikeringkan di kamar mandi. "Tadinya kami sudah sangat mencemaskanmu, takut kau kenapa-kenapa karena semalaman tak bisa dihubungi, tahu-tahu kau malah enak-enakan berduaan di rumah dengan cewek."

"Ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan, Kiba," ujarku membantah. Enggan rasanya menjelaskan situasinya pada Kiba, karena temanku yang satu ini pasti tidak akan mau peduli. Hanya dengan melihat ekspresi di wajahnya saja aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang ada di otaknya sekarang ini.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon?" tuntutnya. Dia melirik ke arah lorong menuju kamar mandi di seberang ruangan sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku dan berbicara dengan lagak sok berahasia. "Kau pasti tidak ingin diganggu, kan?"

Aku menghela napas bosan. "Ponselku kutinggalkan di kamar. Aku tidak mendengarnya berbunyi—kalian tahu sendiri seperti apa badai semalam—Hampir semalaman aku di ruang tenga—"

"Jadi kalian melakukannya di ruang tengah?" seru Kiba, menyela ucapanku. Aku membelalak padanya, tapi dia tak menggubrisku. "Bagaimana rasanya, e_—Itte!_" Kiba mendengking, mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang baru saja ditimpuk keras-keras oleh Shikamaru yang baru saja bergabung setelah kembali dari kamar dengan gulungan surat kabar. "Oi, Shika! Apa-apaan sih, kau?!"

"Berisik. Merepotkan," Shikamaru menggerutu, seraya berjalan mengitari meja dan duduk di bangku kosong di sebelah Chouji, sementara temanku yang bertubuh gempal itu menuang susu banyak-banyak ke mangkuk sereal keduanya.

"Sai tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu. Gadis itu kan mahasiswanya. Benar kan, Sai?"

"Hn."

"Justru itu yang membuatnya semakin seru!" tandas Kiba penuh semangat.

Aku memutar mata, memutuskan untuk tak menggubris komentarnya. Meladeni temanku yang satu ini hanya akan membuang-buang napas. Maklum saja, dia sudah beberapa kali membuat _manga _dengan _rating _dewasa, jadi tak heran jika pikirannya sering _menjurus ke arah sana_. Aku hanya berharap suara Kiba tidak cukup keras sampai terdengar oleh Ino.

"Naruto menghubungiku dan Chouji semalam," beritahu Shikamaru kemudian, sambil melempar pandangan serius ke arahku, "adikmu itu kedengarannya khawatir sekali karena kau tidak bisa dihubungi, Sai."

"Aku akan menghubungi Naruto nanti."

"Sebaiknya begitu. Kalau semalam situasinya memungkinkan, aku berani bertaruh dia pasti langsung meluncur kemari saat tahu kau sendirian di rumah. Kau belum sepenuhnya sehat, dia sangat cemas kau kambuh sewaktu-waktu dan tak ada yang membantumu." Shikamaru menghela napas. Ia mengambil waktu untuk menghabiskan roti panggangnya sebelum melanjutkan, "waktu dia tahu aku, Chouji dan Kiba tidak bisa pulang karena terjebak badai ... kau seharusnya mendengarnya berteriak-teriak di telepon."

"Makanya kami buru-buru pulang begitu badai berhenti," imbuh Chouji, memasukkan sesendok penuh sereal ke mulutnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul. Adikku yang keras kepala. Dia pasti masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian saat aku tiba-tiba pingsan di kampus tempo hari. Namun alih-alih merasa jengkel dengan perhatiannya yang berlebihan seperti biasanya, kali ini aku merasakan luapan kasih sayang pada adikku itu.

"Kurasa sebaiknya kita segera memperbaiki jaringan telepon di rumah ini, Sai," kata Shikamaru. "_Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga_."

"Yah, kurasa sebaiknya juga begitu."

"Oi, Sai. Cewekmu, _tuh._" Dengan seringai jail di wajahnya, Kiba mengendikkan kepala ke seberang ruangan.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ino sudah keluar dari kamar mandi, sudah mengenakan pakaian yang semalam dikenakannya saat datang kemari. Gadis itu menatap ragu ke arah kami. Tidak sepertiku, Ino tidak begitu mengenal dekat teman-temanku. Keberadaan mereka, ditambah situasi beberapa saat sebelumnya yang bisa membuat siapa pun salah paham, pastilah membuatnya rikuh.

"Sudah siap?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabannya, aku meraih kunci mobil yang kuletakkan sebelumnya di atas meja dan beranjak.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju rumah Ino di desa berlangsung dalam keheningan. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru halus mesin mobil dan derak lembut ban yang menggilas permukaan jalan yang berbatu. Dari sudut mataku, aku memerhatikan Ino terus menatap ke luar jendela. Dari ekspresi wajahnya yang muram, aku bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan dorongan untuk berbicara mengenai hal itu, tapi kemudian aku mengurungkan niat. Kurasa sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat. Ino sudah cukup terguncang dengan kepergian mendadak laki-laki yang sudah bertahun-tahun dianggapnya sebagai diriku, aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih terpukul lagi dengan memberinya ide bahwa mungkin dia salah orang. Ino mencintai Uchiha Sasuke—aku mengingatkan diriku sendiri. Tak peduli laki-laki itu _'oniisan'-_nya atau bukan. Itulah kenyataan yang harus kuterima. Suka atau tidak.

Aku mendesah pelan, dan itu mengalihkan perhatian Ino dari apa pun yang tengah dipikirkannya. Aku bisa merasakan tatapannya yang ditujukan padaku.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu repot-repot mengantarku, Sai-_kun_. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Aku mengerling ke arahnya, sebelum kembali memandang jalanan desa di depanku, tersenyum. Jarak antara rumahku dan rumah Ino memang tidak terlalu jauh, hanya memakan waktu tak lebih dari lima belas menit dengan berjalan kaki. Tetapi aku merasa tidak bijaksana membiarkannya berjalan kaki pulang sendirian, terlebih dengan apa yang telah terjadi semalam.

"Aku memaksa, Ino," sahutku, "lagipula aku memang sedang ingin keluar. Sudah seminggu ini aku nyaris tak pernah meninggalkan rumah."

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Bahkan tidak ke kampus?"

Aku menjawab dengan gelengan kepala. "Izin. Sabaku-_sensei _yang menggantikan tugasku sementara."

"Kenapa?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku merasa kurang sehat," jawabku seraya menggendikkan bahu seolah itu bukanlah hal besar.

Ino mengamatiku beberapa saat, sebelum berkata, "kuperhatikan kau memang agak pucat."

Aku tertawa lemah. "Kalau yang ini memang sudah dari sananya. Tapi sekarang aku sudah jauh lebih sehat," kataku menambahkan, sebelum Ino mulai mendebatku soal sebaiknya-tidak-mengantar-pulang-karena-kau-sakit atau apa, "besok sudah mulai mengajar lagi."

"Begitu."

"Hn."

Keheningan menyusul. Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihat air muka Ino berubah. Kabut yang melintas di matanya membuatku bertanya-tanya apakah aku baru saja mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hatinya? Tapi kata-kata yang kemudian meluncur dari bibirnya menjelaskan segalanya.

"Kalau sedang menggumam seperti itu, kau jadi sangat mirip Uchiha-_sensei._"

Dia mengatakannya dengan suara terluka. Dan aku hanya bisa diam, berjuang untuk tetap menguasai diri.

Sisa perjalanan berlangsung dalam kebisuan yang canggung. Setelah menyebut nama laki-laki itu, Ino kembali diam. Wajahnya lebih murung dari sebelumnya, dan dia tampak berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ingin sekali aku mengatakan sesuatu untuk membesarkan hatinya, tetapi lidahku terasa kelu.

Aku menurunkan Ino di depan toko bunga yang menyatu dengan rumahnya. Kakak perempuan dan ayah angkatnya, bahkan Rock Lee si polisi desa juga ada di sana. Jika dilihat dari skuter yang dalam keadaan menyala, dan Maito-_san _yang sudah mengenakan helm, sepertinya pria paruh baya itu sedang bersiap untuk menjemput putri angkatnya. Mereka tampak luar biasa lega melihat Ino. Tenten-_san _langsung ribut memarahi adik perempuannya, menunjukkan betapa khawatirnya dia. Aku tinggal sebentar untuk memastikan Ino baik-baik saja, sambil sedikit berbincang dengan ayahnya sebelum pulang. Maito-_san _jelas tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Ino, namun kakak perempuannya tampak lebih memahami situasinya.

Ketika berjalan kembali ke mobilku, aku bisa merasakan pertahananku mulai goyah. Seperti ada sumbat yang tiba-tiba menyesaki dadaku. Ketika semuanya menjadi semakin tak tertahankan, aku menepikan mobilku di sisi jalan menuju rumah dan untuk sekali ini membiarkan emosiku akhirnya terlepas.

Aku memandang ke luar jendela. Awan gelap yang hari sebelumnya menyelimuti konoha akhirnya berarak pergi. Dan pagi ini langit tampak bersih tanpa awan. Aroma tanah basah menguar di udara yang sejuk. Suara kicauan burung terdengar di kejauhan. Hari yang cerah pasca badai seperti ini _biasanya _adalah salah satu hari favoritku.

... _biasanya._

Namun kali ini, aku merasa cuaca yang begitu cerah seakan mengejekku.

.

.

Matahari sudah semakin meninggi ketika akhirnya aku bisa menguasai diri sepenuhnya dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Mataku masih terasa agak perih, tapi aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Setidaknya penampilanku cukup meyakinkan untuk menghindari kecurigaan teman-temanku.

Kejutan kecil menungguku di rumah dalam bentuk seorang sahabat lama. Neji tengah duduk bangku kayu di beranda samping, ditemani sebuah cangkir porselen yang sudah kosong di atas meja ketika aku tiba di sana.

"Aku diberitahu kalau kau sedang mengunjungi rumah _pacar_mu," ujar Neji sebagai pengganti sapaan. Seringai jahil yang amat langka tergambar di wajahnya.

Aku hanya mendengus kecil, lalu menghenyakkan diri di bangku kosong di seberang meja. "Kau sudah lama?"

"Tidak terlalu lama. Aku baru saja menghabiskan cangkir teh keduaku."

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalau kau mau datang?"

Neji mengendikkan bahunya. "Tadinya memang tidak ada rencana. Tapi aku mengambil libur dua hari ke depan, jadi kupikir tak ada salahnya menghabiskan liburan singkatku di sini." Dia mendesah, mengedarkan pandang berkeliling sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Tempat ini memiliki udara yang bersih dan pemandangan indah. Persis seperti yang kubutuhkan untuk melepas penat. Dan aku bisa sekalian menjenguk pasienku," tambahnya. Mata putihnya mengerlingku.

"Jangan bilang Naruto yang memintamu kemari."

"Sayangnya tidak. Naruto belum menghubungiku lagi akhir-akhir ini—kukira dia sibuk. Tapi tadi Kiba memberitahuku kalau kau menghabiskan _malam romantis berdua saja dengan pacarmu._" Mata Neji berkilat ingin tahu ketika dia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahku. "Apa itu benar?"

"Jangan terlalu menganggap serius omongan Kiba. Itu bukan _malam romantis _seperti yang dikatakannya. Dan Ino _bukan _pacarku."

"Jadi itubenar?" Seringainya melebar, dan dia sama sekali tak kelihatan seperti Neji yang kukenal. Neji tak pernah menggodaku dengan ekspresi seperti ini saat aku masih menjalin hubungan dengan Shion. "Gadis ini ... Ino. Bukankah dia _Monalisa _yang sering kau bicarakan itu?" cecarnya, ketika aku tak kunjung memberikan jawaban.

"Ya," sahutku akhirnya.

"Ah, biar kutebak. Kalian pada akhirnya saling mengenali, dan memutuskan untuk bernostalgia berdua, mengenang masa kecil."

Tawa getir meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku, sementara pandangannya menerawang ke arah danau di kejauhan. "Sayangnya, tidak."

Aku bisa merasakan Neji menatapku. "Tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi kau sudah memberitahunya siapa dirimu, kan?" desaknya.

"Yang dia tahu, aku adalah Namikaze Sai, salah satu dosen di kampus lamanya, yang juga tetangganya."

"Sai—"

"Kurasa itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang, Neji," aku menyelanya, diiringi hela napas berat. Saat aku menoleh pada sahabatku, seringai telah menghilang dari wajahnya, digantikan raut bingung. "Ino mencintai laki-laki lain," jeda sesaat, sementara aku menelan ludah dengan susah payah untuk membasahi kerongkonganku yang mendadak terasa kering, "yang dia kira adalah diriku."

Hening. Neji terdiam selama beberapa saat, menatapku seolah dia sama sekali tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya kemudian, lambat-lambat.

Emosi mulai menguasai diriku sekali lagi. "Aku tidak yakin," sahutku sambil menyapukan tangan ke rambutku. Suaraku terdengar putus asa, dan aku yakin Neji juga menyadarinya. "Ceritanya panjang."

"Kita punya waktu seharian." Neji menatapku lurus dari seberang meja, siap mendengarkan seperti seorang profesional—aku selalu mendapat kesan seperti itu setiap kali berbicara dengan Neji. Mungkin karena dia seorang dokter—dan aku mendapati diriku menyerah.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, sebelum mulai menceritakan semuanya. Neji mendengarkanku tanpa interupsi, dan ketika aku selesai, dia menghela napas.

"Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana sulitnya posisimu, Sai," komentarnya setelah jeda yang cukup panjang. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menatapku bersimpati. "Menurutmu apa tidak sebaiknya kau memberitahunya yang sebenarnya? Bahwa kau adalah orang yang selama ini dia cari?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Seandainya sesederhana itu. Ino sudah terlanjur menganggap Uchiha Sasuke sebagai diriku di masa lalu, bahkan sebelum kami bertemu lagi setelah sekian tahun. Perasaan itu sudah mengakar, Neji, dan mungkin saja masa lalu kami sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang. Lagipula Sasuke-_san _adalah sosok laki-laki yang dia inginkan dalam diri _'oniisan'_-nya, yang cerdas, tampan, dan memiliki segalanya. Jelas bukan sepertiku yang sakit-sakitan begini."

"Sai ..."

Hela napas berat. "Aku tak ingin mengecewakan dia, Neji."

"Jadi kau berencana menyembunyikan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya selamanya?" tanya Neji, setelah kami terdiam cukup lama.

Sejenak aku mempertimbangkan jawabanku. "Jika itu diperlukan untuk _melindunginya_, ya."

"Apa kau tidak berpikir, jika suatu hari nanti dia menyadari bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali bukan orang yang dia kira, dia akan menderita kekecewaan yang lebih parah? Apa yang akan kau lakukan, jika pada akhirnya dia tahu bahwa kau sengaja menyembunyikan jati dirimu darinya dan membiarkannya mengira _kau_ adalah orang lain?"

Aku tersentak mendengar kata-katanya.

Sisa hari itu kulewatkan dengan merenungi kata-kata Neji. Namun semakin aku memikirkannya, semakin aku dilema akan posisiku. Pada akhirnya aku sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa tak peduli pilihan apa pun yang kuambil, hasilnya akan tetap sama: aku hanya akan membuat gadis yang kucintai terluka.

.

.

_Kami-sama ... apa yang sebaiknya kulakukan?_

Kutelusuri permukaan sampul kulit buku sketsa lamaku yang sudah mengelupas di sana-sini sementara pikiranku berkelana ke masa lalu, memutar kembali rekaman masa-masa menyenangkan yang pernah kulewati bersama Ino di dalam kepalaku. Untuk sesaat, aku membiarkan diriku terhanyut dalam kenangan sementara lembar demi lembar yang telah menguning itu terpapar di hadapanku.

Sesekali tawa kecil terlepas dari tenggorokanku melihat gambar-gambar yang pernah kubuat dulu. _Landscape, _benda-benda, wajah _Monalisa ..._. Hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya. Bekas sobekan yang tadinya berisi gambar wajah Ino yang lain. Lembar yang kini berada di tangan gadis yang kugambar wajahnya.

.

.

Ini adalah salahku. Seandainya dulu aku punya nyali untuk mengatakan semuanya padamu sebelum aku pergi. Jika saja aku tidak begitu pengecut, maka semuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Tetapi kisah kita memang tidak seindah jalinan cerita dalam novel-novel yang pernah kau baca, di mana dua orang yang saling mencintai berpisah lalu kembali bertemu dan hidup berbahagia selamanya. Kau dan aku hanyalah dua orang yang terjerat dalam jalinan takdir yang rumit –yang aku pun tak tahu nasib seperti apa yang akan menunggu kita di ujung sana.

Mungkin … mungkin tidak akan ada akhir bahagia untuk kita. Tidak, aku tak peduli seperti apa akhir kisahku. Sedangkan dirimu … kau _harus _mendapatkan akhir yang bahagia, _Monalisa_ku.

.

.

**Bersambung**

.

.


End file.
